Can I Go On? A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story
by NobleButterfly2711
Summary: A SEQUEL. A young woman is forced back into the Seireitei against her will after years in the Human World. She is then surrounded by new shinigami who call her Aneko. How will she fare in the new Seireitei especially with Captain Kuchiki watching her?
1. Faith in the Afterlife

**Author's Note: You don't have to read this... I'd love you more if you did and you'll get to see how screwed up the author of this story really is. Haha! **...Omg. It's finally happening. Wait... what? OMG! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! AHHH! BOOK TWO IS OUT AND RUNNING! Hahaha! I want to thank all my readers for... *sniff* all their... *sniff* support! WAHH! Give me a second... *cries joyfully in the corner*... (Aneko: What a baby...) SHUT UP, NEKO-CHAN! *comes back, composed* Okay I'm better. Anyway, for all those you don't know me by now and for all those new, my name is Cecilia May, but you can call me Ceci or May. I don't really care, since I'll love you anyway, but before you start reading, there's just one thing I really want you guys to know about the first chapter of **Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**... I HATE THIS CHAPTER SOOOO MUCH! I swear to God if you look on my laptop, I have literally 5 versions of this chapter. It took me an entire freakin' month (maybe exaggerated) to just rewrite this entire thing and it's driving me freakin' nuts. Sigh... Okay I'm good. Anyway, thank you again to all my readers and hopefully new readers! ^_^ Lolz. PLEASE! PLEASE! Review my story so I can give you the best experience ever and improve my skills. Thank you so much and please enjoy! PS: **REVIEW PLEASE! **_ Ps. Sorry if it's so long. T_T Didn't mean for that to happen.

**Copyright Note:** All characters and storylines within my story belong to their respected owners, authors, artists, etc. I do not own them whatsoever. However I hold complete ownership and trademark rights over all my characters and original plot. Please do not steal it. Thank you.

**Warning Note: MUST READ! THIS IS A SEQUEL** to my other story: **Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story). **Please if you want to know what the hell is going on, please read the first book. I don't want any reviews saying 'Who is Kanji?' or 'Who the hell is Aneko?' Please I implore you and ask you respectfully to read my first book in this series before reading this. Thank you.

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter One**

**Faith in the Afterlife**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

_CRASH!_

"Godammit! I just fixed that!

_SPLASH!_

"Ahh! My new shihakusho!"

_BOOM!_

"What's goi— Ahh! W-What the hell are you doing back already?"

A young man with shoulder-length brown hair and light grey eyes turned. He wore the regular shinigami shihakusho underneath the standard researcher's robe. On his waist was a blue and black sword that tucked underneath his researcher's robe. A small black butterfly tattoo peeked out from behind his neck. The young man cringed and saw the path of destruction he just left. He raised his hand as he continued to run forward and gave everyone behind him an apologetic face.

"Sorry! I'll fix that when I get back, but I really need to see someone right now! Sorry!" He shouted, flash-stepping out of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Akon ran out of the institute and looked out in the far distance in the direction where the young boy disappeared off to. He sighed and looked back into the building where the floors were covered with broken glass and papers. He saw the other researchers pick up the mess, muttering to themselves.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is going to have your head when he gets back. You're already in enough trouble, Kanji…" Akon sighed and shook his head, looking back over the Seireitei, looking for the young man in vain.

As he left the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kanji laughed and flipped in the air as he continued to shunpo across the shining rooftops of the Seireitei. He looked ahead of him and saw the 6th division headquarters in the near distance. A wide grin spread across his face as he flash-stepped even faster to his destination.

* * *

**~At the 6****th**** Division Barracks- Main Office~**

"Ginjiro, you may take this pile of papers. Have another officer send them to Squadron 1 barracks promptly." A deep silky voice said.

The lieutenant of Squad 6, Ginjiro Shirogane, turned from his own paperwork on his desk to look up at his captain. His gaze fell on a handsome man who looked to be in his mid-20s who was writing something down on a tan piece of paper. He had long black silky hair that had its bangs pulled back by a pearly white kenseikan, indicating his nobility status. Wearing his standard captain's uniform, Ginjiro's captain wore the distinguishable Kuchiki heirloom scarf to set him apart from the other Gotei 13 captains. As Ginjiro continued to examine his captain, he noticed that he had very pale skin that contrasted greatly with his dark grey eyes. This man was the great Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Squadron of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki noble house.

Byakuya, sensing Ginjiro's eyes on him, sighed and said, without looking up from what he was writing, "Ginjiro, I do believe, after all your years of service under me, that it is safe to say that you of all people should know how much I loathe repeating myself, or am I wrong to assume that?"

Embarrassed, Ginjiro immediately stood up and bowed. "Forgive me, captain. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I'll get those papers out of your way."

Ginjiro hurriedly walked over to the far corner of Byakuya's desk and picked up the small pile of paper. As he picked up all the papers, his view settled on another person in the room. It was a young girl, who seemed to be sitting on a chair next to the nearby window. She had pale porcelain skin, shoulder length raven black hair and dark purple eyes with a hint of blue in them. She had one single bang that trailed between her eyes. Ginjiro watched her for a few seconds, observing the solemn look on her face as she gazed out of the window. He had completely forgotten that she was there.

Worried that she was depressed for no reason, Ginjiro walked over to the young girl and said in a kind voice, smiling, "Miss Kuchiki, would you like a cup of tea?"

The girl looked up at Ginjiro and smiled. "Mr. Shirogane, please call me Rukia and no, thank you. I'm fine."

Ginjiro placed one hand on his hip and pouted, "Fine. If I'm going to call you Rukia, then you're going to call me Ginjiro, 'kay?"

Rukia giggled and nodded her head in response. Ginjiro grinned and turned back to his captain who continued to work on the remaining papers.

"How about you, Captain Kuchiki? A cup of tea really helps keep you awake when all you do is read and sign paperwork."

"No, thank you, Ginjiro. I'm almost done here, anyway."

Ginjiro nodded and walked towards the doorway on the opposite wall from the captain's desk, but as his foot made its way through the door portal, Ginjiro was knocked off his feet, scattering the papers throughout the office. Ginjiro let out a loud yelp as he fell to the floor. Rukia snapped her head up to see what the commotion was about, while Byakuya merely glanced up.

"Ow! What the hell…?" He groaned, rubbing his back.

Ginjiro looked up and saw someone quickly pick up the papers around the room. He had a researcher robe on. Ginjiro's face quickly changed from surprised to angry.

"GODDAMIT, KANJI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Kanji turned and gave him an apologetic face, bowing his head, "Sorry, Ginjiro! I didn't mean to knock you down! It won't happen again, I promise!"

"To hell with it not happening again. That's the fifth time you've done it to me and you say the exact same thing!"

Kanji chuckled and helped Ginjiro back up to his feet, handing him the new pile of papers. Ginjiro looked at the boy with an annoyed look and stomped out of the office, muttering. Kanji sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, is it just me or is everybody really mean today?" Kanji sighed, laughing to himself.

At that moment, Kanji heard a sigh and a voice say, "Is there any particular reason you're here, Kanji? Other than cause distress for my division, of course."

Kanji turned and looked at Captain Kuchiki with wide eyes. Then a wide grin elongated itself on the boy's face. Kanji walked up to Byakuya's desk and slammed both his hands down on the wooden surface, so loud that it made Rukia jump a little bit.

"I have the greatest news in the whole wide world for you, Byakuya! Guess!"

Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes, continuing his paperwork. He glanced up at Kanji's glowing face and shook his head. Byakuya made no effort in trying to guess and Kanji noticed this.

"Well, you'll never guess it right, so I'll just tell you…"

Kanji paused and calmed himself, still looking at the busy Byakuya. Byakuya looked up at him, waiting. Rukia also listened intently on their conversation.

Kanji licked his lips and leaned in, whispering, "I found her."

He leaned back and looked at Byakuya with an anticipating look on his face, waiting for Byakuya's reaction. Rukia looked back and forth between the two men with a confused look. _Who's 'her'?_ She thought, looking at her brother for his own reaction.

After awhile, Byakuya went back to his work and said, nonchalantly, "I didn't know you referred to your pride as a girl, but I'm glad you finally found it."

"SHUT UP! I've always had my pride. I never lost it, not even once!"

"Really? So I'm guessing it was your pride that was covering you when Mayuri 'accidentally' gave you the wrong chemicals during the shinigami student demonstration about a week ago, leaving you buck-naked in front of the freshman class. Yes, clearly you still have your pride intact and stable."

Rukia let out a giggle. Kanji turned to her with an angry expression as she quickly composed herself again. He turned back at Byakuya who at this point was observing Kanji's reaction. Byakuya shook his head and continued his work. Kanji noticed it was his last paper.

"Dammit, Byakuya! I'm not joking around. I found her! I found Aneko!"

Suddenly the brush in Byakuya's hand snapped it two. Kanji and Rukia looked at the brush with wide eyes and then at Byakuya. He was still looking at his paper with the same emotionless expression on his face. Kanji gulped and continued, determined to get out what he wanted to say.

"I was in the World of the Living, scouting for new test subjects that Mayuri assigned me to get and I felt a spike of spiritual energy. I don't know how to explain it, but I am 100% sure it was Aneko."

Kanji looked at Byakuya with astonished eyes. _Why isn't he jumping for joy? Why isn't he doing anything? Isn't he glad that there is a chance Aneko is still alive? _Kanji thought. He shook his head and tried to continue.

"I admit… I didn't see her or anything when I got to the site, but… God! If only you were there. She was definitely there. I felt her." Kanji slammed his hand again, his eyes tracing the intricate design of Byakuya's desk. "Dammit, Byakuya. She's alive! I know she is. Now I just need a little help with searching and…"

"Are you done, Kanji?"

Kanji looked up from the desk to meet Byakuya's glare. Kanji stepped back, staggering from the evil aura around him. He felt a cold sweat begin on his forehead. Byakuya stood up and continued to glare intensely at Kanji.

"Kanji, out of all the years I've known you, I have found you to be nothing but a pest, a disturbance, and a downright irritation. I have found no merit or benefit in our friendship in any way possible and if anything, I acquire a pounding headache from simply talking to you, but now…" Byakuya shook his head and touched his temple, indicating his inevitable headache. He sighed and calmed himself, "Now you have the gall to drag Aneko's name in the dirt just to fulfill your pathetic desires to bring someone who has been dead for years back from her grave. You are being ridiculous and I will not stand here watching you sully her name anymore than you have already done. Do you understand me?"

Kanji looked at Byakuya with wide eyes as well as Rukia. She had never seen him so angry before in all the time she had been with him. Why _is he getting so worked up for this single girl?_Rukia thought, confused. She turned to Kanji and was surprised to see his expression change drastically. Kanji slammed his fist on Byakuya's desk.

"I'm not fucking 'sullying' her name, Byakuya. I'm telling you the truth!"

"Watch your mouth, boy!"

"Why the hell won't you fucking believe me? I know you made the biggest mistake of your life marrying someone else, but still—"

"Kanji…"

"Oh and don't get me started at how much you changed, for the worst if I might add, after she left!"

"Kanji…"

"You know what, I don't care if you don't care about her anymore. You may not love her like you used to, but I still know that she's the only one for me. All I need is a little help from yo—"

"KANJI!"

Kanji and Rukia quickly looked at Byakuya, startled by Byakuya's rare but strong voice. Byakuya glared at Kanji, trying to keep his composure. There was a long pause, but Byakuya continued to speak once more.

"Kanji… Believe me… if you continue to talk about Aneko is such a manner, I will make sure you will be immediately decommissioned as a researcher from the Institute. You will no longer be allowed in the Seireitei nor will I allow you to have enough funds to put up a decent life in the Rukongai. I promise you this, Kanji…" Byakuya paused and waved his hand away. "I no longer want to speak to you. You are dismissed."

Kanji watched as Byakuya sat back down and take out a new black brush. Kanji couldn't leave it at just that. He just couldn't. Kanji went up to the desk and opened his mouth to protest.

"But, Byakuya—"

At that moment, Byakuya put up his hand to stop Kanji, saying in a stern voice, "You are dismissed, Kanji."

Kanji watched in angry amazement as Byakuya continued his work. Now overcome by hatred and anger, Kanji turned and stomped to the door, knocking one of the visitor chairs that stood in front of Byakuya's desk over. Rukia watched as Kanji turned the corner, slamming the sliding door shut, making her flinch.

After awhile, Rukia sighed and looked at her older brother for any signs of emotions. _No, he's back to normal…_Rukia thought, sadly. She turned back to her window. _Aneko… where have I heard that name before?_

"Rukia…"

Rukia turned to Byakuya with wide eyes. She met Byakuya's solemn gaze. Her face softened.

"Yes, Brother?"

Byakuya looked at her for a moment and sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I would appreciate it if you simply forget everything you just witnessed here."

Rukia looked at Byakuya and nodded. "Of course, Brother."

She paused, looking at her hands on her lap. With her eyes, she traced the fine lines that were etched in her palms.

"But, Brother… May I ask?"

Byakuya looked back up from his work.

Rukia turned to Byakuya, whispering, in a soft voice, "Who is Aneko?"

As Rukia observed her brother, she noticed his hand tighten around his brush while his eyes darken. She realized at that moment that she wasn't going to receive an answer. She sighed quietly and turned her attentions back out the window, watching the clouds roll silently through the sky.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, in the World of the Living~**

"There was a shinigami researcher there! After the Hollow was purified!"

"Is the Gotei 13 running low on shinigami? Do they need to send researchers now?

"If they're running low, that means they're weak! We should attack now!"

"Yeah! Why wait for them to find us? We must take action."

"I'm sick of waiting in this shit hole of a world! I hate hiding."

"Then let's do something. It's time we show ourselves rather than threaten shinigami jailbait and go after Hollows!"

"Mistress, this is the time to strike! Why do you have us wait in the shadows for an opportunity when we can just take it now?"

"SILENCE!"

Suddenly an abrupt silence swept over the dark room. Everyone turned to the northern wall and saw a woman, her face hidden in the shadows, sitting in a large chair. She wore a long black kimono that also served as a very long train. The train sprawled itself across the dusty floor and over the arms of the chair. Along with her long kimono train, her long black hair curled and moved its way through the folds of the fabric. Compared to her black outfit and surroundings her pale skin seemed even paler to the point of looking white. In her pale fingers, the woman held a long black pipe and from her reddish lips, a wispy smoke floated out and wrapped around the woman, making her seem almost untouchable to a normal being. She had this air around her that made her seem like something else… something indescribable…

The woman smoked her pipe and let out a thin string of smoke from her mouth. She smiled and looked around the room at several people.

"Now that we've heard everyone else's opinion, I would like to hear the idiot who caused all this disruption in the first place to speak… Now." The Mistress said, her voice seductively smooth and stern at the same time.

There was no movement among the other people who were standing in the dark room. Everyone felt the Mistress's burning eyes scan across them. One of them gulped loudly, her hands shaking uncontrollably. The Mistress chuckled softly, turned her whole body, and lifted her legs up over the left arm of the chair, so she was lying sideways. She stuck her pipe back in her mouth and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed as she felt the smoke fill her lungs.

"An-chan… why do you make me wait every single time for you? It annoys me ever so much."

As the Mistress spoke, the smoke from the tobacco spilled out from her lips and wrapped the mysterious woman in even more smoke. There was still no answer. After awhile, the Mistress sighed and put her other hand that wasn't tending to her pipe up in the air in a delicate fist. Everyone watched as her pale index finger curled itself up.

"One…"

Everyone around the woman took a step back. The girl with shaking hands placed both her hands at her lips, anchoring them down so they wouldn't shake as much. She whined a little as she saw the Mistress's middle finger curl up as well.

"Two…"

The Mistress opened her eyes and side-glanced at her awed audience. Her smile disappeared and she glared at each and every one of them. Her ring finger unlatched itself from her thumb and slowly made its way up. Suddenly a voice came out of the back of the room near the doorway.

"That's enough… I'm right here."

The Mistress turned and watched as a girl walked out of the shadows into the pale light that peeked through the crack in the ceiling that surrounded the Mistress. She wore a dark violet kimono and had long black hair. Her eyes focused themselves on the floor as she awaited the strangling words of her leader.

"An-chan…You turned into a shinigami…Against my orders…Right?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

The Mistress sat back up and smoked her pipe, looking at An-chan's slender figure in the dim light. A thin sword was at her hip, held up by An-chan's obi.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

An-chan hesitated and said, in a nervous voice, "I had to protect them. Those humans… The Hollow was about to atta—"

"I don't care about the Hollow!" The Mistress shouted. "You almost gave us away!

An-chan looked up defiantly at the Mistress, shouting, "I don't fucking care if I gave this stupid group away! We do nothing but hide in our little hole like rats!"

The Mistress stood up and pointed her finger at An-chan. "Know your place, An-chan… You follow _my_ orders, _my_ rules, _and my _word! END OF STORY!"

"And where has that gotten us? Not fucking anywhere!"

"An-chan!"

"I know that researcher and he knows me; he's a dog for Captain Kurotsuchi. I can convince hi—"

"And what can he do? Shit! That's what! All he can do is tell Mayuri who is the head of the Shinigami Research Institute. They have the equipment to track us down and you allowed him the chance of almost spotting you! They can annihilate us in a second."

"IF WE FIGHT THEY CAN'T!"

"Oh yes, one minute is really an improvement!"

"Dammit, Mistress, I only joined this because I thought you can take us back to the Seireitei to get revenge on those who have done us wrong. To destroy the foundations of the nobility system. What now? You have done nothing for us, Mistress!"

The Mistress looked around and saw the spectators nod their heads in agreement. Feeling her power slowly slipping away, the Mistress flash-stepped in front of An-chan and grabbed her by the neck. An-chan, having no chance to react, gagged at the tightening grip of the Mistress around her windpipe. She coughed loudly, looking at the ceiling.

"An-chan, this is the last time you disobey me. I forbid you not to use your shinigami powers or else you will find your spiritual energy severed and taken from your lifeless corpse. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" The Mistress shouted, her voice echoing in the room. "An-chan, you shall no longer endanger the safety of the entire group, because of your radical thinking. Be patient, you WORM!"

Throwing An-chan sharply to the ground, purposely aiming her head at a nearby rock, the Mistress looked back up and said in a stern and forceful voice, "Do _not_question my authority. I own every single one of you. I have saved your lives and have given you safety from this world. Each and every one of us is here because we have run away from the Soul Society because of certain individuals in the Gotei 13. Each and every one of us wants revenge. We cannot do this by following some idiot's ideas of attack."

The Mistress sighed and looked down disgustingly at An-chan's small body, "Our revenge on the Gotei 13 and the nobility will happen whether anyone likes it or not…"


	2. Being Alive is So Overrated

**Author's Note: You don't have to read. ;p It's just me rambling again!** Hey ya'll. It's Cecilia. I'm back again. Haha! Aren't you so happy that I'm on summer vacation? _ That means more updates... Unless I'm lollygagging or something! Haha! BOYS! BEACH! SLEEP! HERE I COME! MWHAHAHA! (Aneko: How childish are you.) Oh STFU, Aneko! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. FYI, Etsu totally has to be my second favorite character she is soooo adorable! *huggles for Etsu* But UH-OH She has a secret! But shhhh! Anyway this was one of my favorite chapters because I just get to write about an idiot teenager! Nothing hard there! Oh I WUV YOU, ESTU-CHAN! _ Anyway that's for reading everyone. I love you all. HUGGLES AND KISSLES AND UNICORNS AND LOTS OF BYAKUYAS TOO! _ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TOO! I'll love you guys even more! _ Kissles. PS. Sorry I'm hyper. I had a ton of sugar today.

**Warning Note: MUST READ! THIS IS A SEQUEL** to my other story: **Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story). **Please if you want to know what the hell is going on, please read the first book. I don't want any reviews saying 'Who is Kanji?' or 'Who the hell is Aneko?' Please I implore you and ask you respectfully to read my first book in this series before reading this. Thank you.

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Two**

**Being Alive Is So Overrated**

**Name:** Etsu Maaka

**Height:** 5' 0''

**Age:** 14 years old

**Birthday:** May 22

**Occupation:** Freshman Student at Karakura High School

**Family: **Unknown

**Personality:** Etsu is very quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. She doesn't try to be sociable, but people naturally gravitate towards her. She can come across as absentminded, but in reality, Etsu is a real jokester and throws a mean punch. Contrary to her cutesy and girly appearance, she acts like a tomboy, favoring video games and fights over gossip and makeup. She's very responsible and a very down-to-Earth kind of girl. Overall, the only things that can really get Etsu mad are seeing her friends get hurt and being separated by a white stuffed animal cat, which she always carries around everywhere she goes. She is never seen without it.

**History:** It seems that Etsu experienced amnesia as a small child since she remembers nothing of her childhood or her family. All she remembers was that she was very depressed and afraid of being alone to the point where she tried to commit suicide. Fortunately she survived and currently lives in a small shrine on the edge of town. Her best friends since elementary school are Kana Minami and Mayone Aoyama.

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your opinion on life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… did you ever give up living in it? Did you ever want to die?"

"Hmm… That's a hard question... Well, of course… Sometimes. It's naturally for everyone to feel like that occasionally."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Hmm… good question…"

"Onee- chan! I'm serious!"

"I'm just kidding. Um… because I'll think about all the things that I'll miss. I'll miss how the clouds float by in the sky, how the sound of children laughing in the park always makes me smile, and how fireflies always light up the sky at night… I'll also think about the people I'm leaving behind when I die… like you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Besides, even if you die, you're not running away from all your problems… You're only reliving them."

"Onee-chan?"

"ETSU! WE'RE READY, ETSU!"

A young girl opened her eyes slowly as she heard a new voice float into her ears and found herself looking up at the sky. She had short red hair and light big brown eyes. Her skin had a peachy color to it, while her cheeks blushed a pink tint. She smiled as she watched the clouds roll by gently. Getting up, the girl rubbed her large brown eyes and looked around. There was no one there.

"Etsu-chan! Stop sleeping! We're going to be late for school."

Etsu turned and saw two girls at the bottom of the hill, waiting for her. She smiled again and got up, stretching her back. She then bent down and dusted her school bag, looking at a small stuffed animal that was sticking up from the top. It was a small white cat that had chibi looking angel wings. There were two bandages that wrapped around the kitty's paw and tail and a small band aid was stuck to its forehead. Etsu smiled again and kissed the stuffed animal on the band aid.

"I guess we should get going… shouldn't we, Ginger?" She whispered, softly.

"ETSU! WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"

Etsu quickly got up and shouted, walking down the hill, "Why are you always so loud in the morning, Mayone? Besides, I was waiting for you to get ready for school. Don't blame me if we're late."

"That's not the point! I can't help if I want to be absolutely gorgeous for my boyfriend." Mayone laughed, gaudily. "Besides who were talking to up on the hill? Kana and I heard someone two voices coming from up there."

Etsu turned to her shouting friend and yawned. Mayone was a European transfer student who was the main attraction among the boys at Karakura High. Etsu couldn't blame them. Mayone was absolutely beautiful with her silky blonde hair and deep sky blue eyes. Too bad she had an ego the size of a whale. Among the girls, she was a sly rumor monger, who knew everyone's story whether or not they wanted everyone to know or not. To the guys, Mayone was a princess, but to the girls, she was a cut-throat bitch.

Etsu's eyes slowly drifted to Mayone's right as she continued to rub her eyes. Beside Mayone was Etsu's other best friend, Kana. She was reading a book with a bored expression on her face. Unlike Mayone's loud personality, Kana was the exact opposite. She was, after all, the smartest girl in our class. She had long black hair and oval glasses. I guess she fashioned the stereotypical retro-chic look. Contrary to the public belief of Kana being shy and super nice, only Mayone and Etsu knew what really was behind Kana's quiet exterior. Kana was in fact cold-hearted and very self-centered. The true reason she didn't want to talk to other people wasn't because she was shy… she just didn't want to contract stupidity from them. Etsu still wondered why Kana hangs around with them.

"EARTH TO ETSU! COME IN, ETSU!"

Etsu snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Mayone with wide eyes, "What?"

Mayone sighed loudly and turned to Kana, "Can you believe this girl? Always off somewhere else! What the hell is wrong with you, Etsu?"

"Why are you asking me? She's right in front of you. Ask her." Kana sighed, impatiently, and began to walk towards the school.

"Hey Kana! Wait up!" Mayone whined, running beside her friend.

Etsu lollygagged for a bit and swayed herself behind them, placing ear buds over her ears. She adjusted the music so she was still able to listen to Mayone whine about Etsu to Kana. Kana merely ended Mayone's complaints with curt remarks.

After awhile of listening to them and getting tired of Kana's cold exterior, Etsu yawned loudly, "So, Kana, I hear that you only got a 99 on that math test when Mayone and I got a 100. That's what the teacher said when he was trying to look for it. He was soooo disappointed in you."

Kana stopped in her footsteps abruptly, while Mayone got stars in her eyes.

"Ohmigosh! Really? That's totally awesome! My dad said if I didn't get a hundred soon he's going to cut me off!" Mayone squealed, then she turned to Kana, "But doesn't that mean we're smarter than Kana now…"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kana shouted at the top of her voice, pointing at Etsu, "YOU TWO ARE THE DUMBEST IDIOTS IN THE WORLD! I'M ONLY FRIENDS WITH YOU 'CAUSE MY PARENTS WANT ME TO HAVE FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS!"

Etsu chuckled as she watched Kana stomp away. Mayone sighed and shook her head.

"That was mean, Etsu… You know Kana's going to kill you when she finds out you took her paper yesterday."

Etsu stuck out her tongue and showed Mayone Kana's test. It had a 100 on it. They both looked at each other and laughed loudly as they made their way into Karakura High School.

* * *

"Hmm… you sure it's those three, Kanji?"

"No, not all three. Only one of them has spiritual energy. I just don't know which one."

Kanji stood in the sky, looking down at the high school. Beside him was a shinigami from the 12th division. The shinigami was kneeling down.

The shinigami sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Yeah. You told me that already, but why those girls?"

"They were the closest to the Hollow site. I sensed a big explosion of energy and then it vanished. It probably came from one of those girls…" Kanji said, seriously, his eyes stuck on Kana.

"You think it's the black haired one."

"Maybe… she looks like Aneko…"

"Dude, I've been you're friend ever since you started working for Mayuri and ever since you started liking this Aneko chick and let me tell you. She'd be an idiot if she got herself a gigai that looked like her and that's just saying if she was alive."

Kanji snapped at his friend and shouted, "SHUT UP, KISHO! SHE IS ALIVE! I KNOW IT!"

Kisho rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come on. We can't do anything now… might as well do our assignment that we were given instead of satisfying your cravings for little high school girls."

"KISHO, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

"Yo, Etsu!"

Etsu turned and smiled as she saw a boy walk over to her, Mayone, and Kana. It was already lunchtime. Mayone squealed, as she took Kana's hand and pulled her to the other end of the room.

"I see we are no longer needed here. See ya, Etsu!" Mayone giggled. "Come on, Kana!"

"Idiots..." Etsu looked back up at the boy and smiled, "Hey, Ichigo. What's new?"

Ichigo sighed and pointed to a couple of guys behind him, who were waving at Etsu, "The guys wanted to know if you want to go to the arcade after school."

"Only the guys?" Etsu chuckled, sipping her drink from a straw.

Ichigo blushed and scoffed, "Whatever. If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

Etsu watched Ichigo start to walk away and said, in a sweet voice, "I'll come."

Ichigo turned to her and said, in a surprised voice. "Really?"

"Duh. Who else is going to kick your butt in foosball soccer?"

"Shut up! I let you have that game!"

"Whatever, loser. I'm just kidding with you. I have after school stuff to do. My kendo coach wants me to practice a little more before sectionals."

"Ugh…Etsu! You're giving me a headache."

Etsu laughed as Ichigo shook his head, irritated. He plopped himself down in the seat in front of her and wiped his face in his hands. Etsu opened her eyes and saw Ichigo keep his face down, so his bangs hung over his eyes

"What's wrong, Strawberry?" Etsu sighed, knocked her fist gently against his head.

"Etsu… there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What?"

Ichigo paused and then continued, tilting his head up at her so they made eye contact with each other. "What's your real name?"

Etsu stared into his brown eyes and smiled, "You already know my name."

Ichigo's intense eyes narrowed, "I know your fake name, but it's not your real name."

Etsu stared at him with emotionless eyes. He knew her smile was fake. She must have underestimated this boy. She knew he knew a lot more than she would have liked. Her smile widened as she leaned back in her chair.

"Why do you want to know?" Etsu confessed.

Ichigo looked at her, his emotions not changing. "I just do… Why won't you tell me?"

_What is he playing at? _Etsu thought. _Or maybe… he's not playing at all. Maybe it's because…_

Etsu looked down so her own face was covered this time, "… Because I'm afraid you've fallen in love with me."

There was a long pause. Etsu looked back up and saw Ichigo looking down at his hands.

"So you won't tell me your real name?"

Etsu shook her head and said, "No… I don't want to."

"Fine… I'll just use your fake name…"

Etsu looked at him, surprised, "What?"

"Etsu…"

"Ichigo?"

"I really like you… Do you want to go out sometime?"

Ichigo looked up at her, but his eyes drifted towards her hand that was reaching up to her naked neck. She always did that whenever he talked about love. _Why would she always reach for her neck? _Ichigo thought. _It's as if she's trying to touch something…_ He smiled.

"You always do that… I mean, reach for your neck."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't say anything. It's okay." Ichigo chuckled, standing up. "I'm guessing you already have someone, right?"

Etsu sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"He's one lucky bastard, I can tell you that much." Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head, "… Just one more thing before I go, Etsu."

Etsu looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Just so you know I'm going to wait…"

"What?"

Ichigo turned to her and smiled widely, "I'm going to wait for you until I know it's impossible."

"But, Ichigo…"

"No buts! I'm not giving up that easily." Ichigo chuckled, but he turned to his friends, who were calling for him, "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Whatever, Strawberry."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo sighed, petting her stuffed cat that sat limply on her desk on the head, and then walked away. "See you later Ginger… Etsu

Etsu smiled as she poked Ginger on the head teasingly, "That guy…"

* * *

"Ugh… I hate practicing! Coach always gets on my last nerve. Thank god it's over." Etsu complained.

Etsu rubbed her aching back as she walked out of the school gates. She still had a ways to go before she found herself in her own bed. The sky was already turning orange as the sun began to set. She whined a little.

"Why the hell do I live so far away again?" Etsu shouted, still rubbing her back. "I guess Mayone and Kana already went home."

Etsu continued to walk down the road as she listened to music on her MP3. After awhile she finally got to the same hill that she fell asleep on just that morning. She stopped and sighed, taking one ear bud out of her ear. She let it dangle from its wire at her side.

"You should know I don't take too kindly to stalkers, Mister."

Etsu's eyes narrowed as she turned and there behind her a shinigami stood in his shihakusho, his zanpakuto swinging gently. He smiled.

"Oh… how interesting. I didn't know you can see me." The shinigami smiled menacingly.


	3. Rules Against Shinigami

**Author's Note: You don't have to read this. I'm just rambling at this point. ;p **I am soo very sad! No one wants to review my story! All I got was review from 3 awesome people. WAHHH! You guys are so mean. Please Please PLEASE **REVIEW MY STORIES! **Your reviews give me life and determination to get off my fat ass and actually write for you guys. Please review! _ I'm like crying now. *sad face* Oh Bya-kun, HOLD ME! (Byakuya: *flash-steps away*) WAHHH! You are so freaking mean, Bya-kun! T_T My life... Anyway, please enjoy and **REVIEW!**

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Three**

**Rules Against Shinigami**

"Oh… how interesting. You can see me." The shinigami smiled menacingly.

Etsu sighed and turned around so she was facing the lone shinigami. As they stared each other down, his foreboding expression suddenly changed. He yawned widely, gave her a bored and blank look, and plopped himself down on the ground. He stuck his pinky finger in his ear and scratched around.

"Sorry about the face, chicky… my friend wanted me to take this seriously, but I hardly think chasing human high school girls could ever be taken serious. Man… That guy sure has some strange fetishes."

"You mean Kanji?" Etsu said in a serious tone.

The shinigami looked up and observed Etsu. He could tell she had her guard up. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her bag strap. The shinigami smiled.

"Ah… you've been listening to us?"

"Why else would I call you a stalker… Kisho?"

Kisho smirked and yawned again, flicking away whatever he got out of his ear. "True… We have been following you a bit much, haven't we?"

"Yeah… and let me tell you. Standing directly above the person you are trying to follow and hide from isn't the smartest thing in the world." Another voice said from Etsu's direction.

Kisho turned to Etsu with wide eyes. He was sure that someone else had entered their conversation, but he couldn't see anyone else. Unlike Etsu's voice, this voice was higher pitched and more calm in a way. It sounded like a little girl.

"Um… did you just say that?"

"No… I did…" The voice said.

Suddenly Etsu's bag jumped. Kisho watched, speechless, as Etsu's white stuffed cat crawled its way out of Etsu's school bag, up onto Etsu's arm, and got lifted up on top of Etsu's head. The cat shifted its body in a more comfortable position and then looked at Kisho with its blank eyes.

"Hello there, Mr. Shinigami." The cat said.

Kisho looked at the cat in disbelief and then at Etsu who was smiling.

"Aw, Ginger-chan. You didn't have to show yourself so soon in the game." Etsu sighed, petting her stuffed animal cat on the head.

"I know… but that shinigami and his partner are scaring me already."

Etsu sighed and shook her head, looking back at the shinigami.

"Sorry, dude, but we have a rule against people who've seen Ginger walk and talk. We also have a rule against shinigami."

Kisho stood up, looking at Etsu nervously, "And what would that be?"

Etsu smiled, "Well, being who you are, of course, you've already broken both those rules. I know this isn't your fault or anything, but… we can't exactly allow you to live anymore."

"What?"

In an instant, Etsu ran forward and kicked Kisho in the face. As he fell to the ground, Etsu turned around quickly and placed her right hand in front of her, two fingers out and facing them down at Kisho's body.

"What the hell?"

"Binding Spell, the first! SAI!"

In a manner of seconds, Kisho found himself on the ground, his hands and legs bound to each other, unable to move except for a little wiggling. In a manner of seconds, he was in the mercy of a small girl, who was now standing above him. He chuckled.

"You're in a gigai, aren't you, girl?"

Etsu smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Kisho shook his head and looked back up to her, "So Kanji was wrong after all. You were the one who killed that Hollow and who released that burst of energy. And all this time he was chasing after that girl in glasses."

Etsu giggled, "Kanji's ability to perceive things have always been… disappointingly horrible, but at least he was closer to the mark this time. My friend with glasses… Kana… Her mother is a psychic. She does have a decent amount spiritual energy… but not enough to do this."

"Do wha—"

Kisho looked up at Etsu with wide eyes. He saw her raise her hand back down to his face, her other hand behind it. She was smiling.

"Sorry, Mr. Shinigami. It's nothing personal." Ginger said, innocently.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"

Kisho began to panic. _Oh hell no! This isn't what I signed up to do, Kanji! KANJI! _He thought, desperately trying to get away.

Etsu continued her chant, "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"Please NO!" Kisho shouted.

"HADO 31! SHAKKAHO, RED FLAME CAN—"

"Onee-chan!" Ginger suddenly shouted, interrupting Etsu's chant.

Etsu looked up at Ginger, "What? What's going on?"

Ginger stood up and looked around in the distance. Her ears began to perk up. She then grabbed Etsu's brown hair and pulled in a direction.

"I can hear screams… It's… It's Kana and Mayone!"

"What?" Etsu shouted, looking in the far distance. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Ginger pulled harder on Etsu's hair. "I mean Kana and Mayone are in danger! We've got to help them!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know." Etsu sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise. Etsu, Kisho, and Ginger turned to Etsu's school bag. She groaned and shuffled through her bag violently.

"Dammit, what now?" Etsu shouted, taking out her cell phone.

"Is that a soul phone?" Kisho muttered, in disbelief. "Where did you get that?"

Etsu ignored Kisho's question and looked at her soul phone with terrified eyes.

"What's wrong, Etsu?" Ginger shouted, looking down at the phone.

Not giving Ginger a chance to actually see the phone screen, Etsu jumps on top of Kisho, straddling his stomach. She grabbed onto the front of his shihakusho and pulled him closer to her.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me what the hell Kanji's doing? Why all of a sudden is there 5 Hollows gathering together?" Etsu shouted.

Etsu shoved her phone in Kisho's face so he saw the several bleeping arrows on its screen. There were about 5 of them, surrounding a specific area. Kisho sighed and muttered to himself. Annoyed now, Etsu banged Kisho's head into the ground several times.

After about the 10th time, she lifted his face back up to hers and shouted, "I SWEAR TO GOD, KISHO! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Kisho spat out some blood and looked fiercely at Etsu, "He… He used a Hollow Bait. A concentrated type that the Shinigami Research and Development Institute has been working on. In… Instead of a Hollow Bait that attracts a large amount of Hollows in a large area, which they will randomly do as they please, the researchers have developed a type of bait that will force Hollows to do a shinigami's bidding in a small concentrated area. It's still a prototype, but its effectiveness is quite extraordinary."

Etsu screamed and threw Kisho back to the ground. "Godammit, Kanji! Why doesn't he use his freaking brain once in awhile?"

Kisho groaned loudly as Etsu's steps quickly faded away as she ran towards Kana and Mayone. He looked down the road only to see Etsu's shrinking figure run down the road.

"Well I'll be… He was right. That idiot was right." Kisho laughed loudly, as he tried to wiggle out of Etsu's binding spell. "Now… how do I get out of this pickle?"

* * *

"Onee-chan, take a left here and then a right."

"Got it!" Etsu said, taking a sharp left down another road.

Ginger flopped in the wind as Etsu quickly ran. She looked down sadly, gripping her paws around Etsu's hair tightly.

"Onee-chan... what if we're too late?"

"Ginger, just focus on where they are."

"But…"

"Ginger, focus!"

"But you're not even in your shinigami form!"

Etsu quickly stopped in her tracks. She looked up at Ginger with an angry expression.

"I can beat 5 jailbait Hollows with only Kido!"

Ginger shook her head and pulled Etsu's brown hair hard, making Etsu yelp in pain.

"Onee-chan! Stop being foolish. You and I both heard Urahara tell you that staying in that gigai for too long is bad for you. He said already most of your power has already diminished."

Etsu hesitated a little. She lifted one of her hands and saw her hand was shaking uncontrollably. _She's right… I can't control the reaction time of this gigai anymore… _Etsu thought. _But if I turn into a shinigami now, they'll catch me._

Ginger shook her head and pulled harder on Etsu's hair, "I know what you're afraid of Onee-chan. But remember what she said… It's all according to the plan."

It took a second for Etsu to realize what Ginger was referring to, but when she got it, she knew what she had to do. _All according to the plan._ Etsu thought, determined now. Etsu sighed and took Ginger down from her head. She also took a red glove out of her hand, placing it on her right hand. On the back of the glove a white thin skull was embroidered along with blue flames that surrounded the skull. She looked at Ginger.

"You know what to do, right?"

Etsu nodded her head, eagerly, wanting nothing more to save her two best friends.

* * *

"WHAT THE? AHHHH! KANA, W-WHAT HIT ME?"

Kana held Mayone tightly as she watched blood spurt out of Mayone's shoulder. Kana breathed heavily as she slowly looked back up. She could see what was surrounding the two girls clearly. There, around them, were five large masked monsters. Kana was unable to speak as Mayone writhing body tried to shake her friend out of her paralyzing fear.

"KANA!"

"What's wrong, little girl? Scared?" One of the monsters screeched, looking at Kana, with amused eyes.

"Don't worry… You'll become our little feast soon enough. Then you won't be scared anymore!" Another howled.

All the Hollows laughed loudly in Kana's ears. _What should I do? Oh God! I can't run because I'll leave Mayone here! If I stay, I'll die. _Kana thought, her whole body shaking. _Oh God! Please someone… HELP!_

"Time's up, worm! Here I come!"

Kana watched as one of the monsters thrusted his whole body towards her and Mayone, his mouth wide open. Kana inhaled sharply and shut her eyes closed, clenching her grip around Mayone. She waited for her death. Suddenly Kana heard a loud ripping and slashing sound travel to her ears. Then she heard the horrifying scream of a monster.

"AHHHH! YOU! HOW DARE YOU CUT ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CUT!"

"Aw… I'm sorry, but I forgot my wallet in my other outfit. Do you accept I.O.U.'s?" A silky and beautiful flowing voice giggled from what seemed to be in front of Kana.

"DO NOT MOCK ME, SOUL REAPER! MY BROTHERS AND I WILL EAT YOU AND THOSE HUMANS BEHIND YOU!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"YOU WENCH!"

Suddenly Kana heard the ringing of colliding metal and loud crashes, but she still dared not to open her eyes, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Kana… Kana… are you awake?"

Kana shot her eyes wide open and turned to see Etsu there beside her. She looked at her with utter amazement and wrapped her blood-stained arms around Etsu's neck. Tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Etsu! I'm so glad you're here!" Kana cried loudly.

Etsu exhaled relieved that she wasn't already dead and hugged Kana once more tightly. She pushed Kana gently away from her body and looked down at her face. She had blood coming from her forehead and her oval glasses were shattered. Etsu then looked over at Mayone's body which was leaning on top of Kana's lap. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, staining her white uniform, but she was still alive. _She must have fainted._ Etsu thought.

Kana suddenly shook Etsu vigorously, "Etsu, what are those things? Why are they attacking us?"

Etsu looked at Kana and shook her head, "Kana, our main concern now is to get as close to the wall as possible and stop Mayone's bleeding."

Kana nodded and helped Etsu carry Mayone to the far road wall away from the fighting. As they moved her, Kana saw the flash of a blade cut into one of the monsters, and then she saw a human figure among the chaos.

"Etsu, who is that? The one fighting all those monsters?"

Etsu turned to the fighting and saw a young woman fight the Hollows. Now there were only 2 of them left. Etsu turned to Kana with a big smile across her face.

"Don't worry about it. She's a friend."

Kana nodded and continued to help Etsu to stop Mayone's bleeding. After awhile of ripping and tying their uniforms around Mayone's wound, Etsu sighed and looked at Mayone's condition. _She's lost too much blood._ Etsu thought.

"Etsu, we have to get her to a hospital!" Kana said, out of breath.

Etsu shook her head. "We can't. We won't be able to carry her all the way to the hospital. It will take too long."

At that moment, a shadow casted over Etsu.

"I guess you need my help then." The same flowing voice from before said.

Etsu and Kana looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing before them. She was wearing a long light pink kimono that was highly decorated with floral patterns. Around her waist a large blue obi wrapped around. To her side her petite hands hung limply, her thin fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword. From the sword, the girls' gaze trailed up. She had a gentle face that was undiminished by any blemishes. However, the most striking feature of this woman's face was her eyes. They bore a pure striking purple color that lit up in the setting sun. They seemed to glow on their own. To top it all off, the woman had in her possession long raven hair that seemed to float in the gentle breeze perfectly.

The woman then knelt down and examined Mayone's body, "Good. Her wounds don't seem that serious. I'm glad we got here on time, Etsu."

Etsu smiled and nodded her, "Yeah… it would have turned nasty if we came a second too late, Onee-chan."

The woman turned to Etsu and smiled. She then stood up and looked around. The Hollows had already disintegrated and left the entire road clear. The woman sighed and looked back down at the girls.

"Well if we leave Mayone here any longer, she'll die of blood loss. We have to move quickl—"

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! BINDING SPELL, THE NINTH! HORIN!"

Suddenly an orange and yellow trail of light surrounds the woman and wraps around her tightly around the arms and legs.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Etsu screamed, getting up and running over to the woman.

"Binding Spell, the first! SAI!"

At that very moment, Etsu fell to the ground, her arms and legs bound as well. The woman's eyes narrowed as she saw Etsu coughing dust out of her mouth. She then turned her head and saw three figures walk up to them. There were shinigami. Etsu looked up and followed the woman's gaze. Her eyes widened.

"You are under arrest for the violation of the rules and regulations as appointed by the Gotei 13 and Central 46. You have performed unauthorized vigilante work as well as have in your possession an illegal item, a modified soul. You are also charged with suspicious activity relating to recent threats of treason against the Soul Society. You will receive your consequences before the entire Gotei 13 immediately." The shinigami on the left recited from a piece of paper.

After the shinigami recited the charges, the middle shinigami moved forward and lifted the woman by the front of her kimono. He had short brown hair and light grey eyes. He was smiling.

"How do you plea… Aneko?"


	4. The Return of the Purple Butterfly

**Author's Note: Ugh...** Hey everyone! It's me, Cecilia! Haha! I totally got this in really really fast compared to all my other chapters! I'm so happy! But I felt so bad that I left you guys on a cliff-hanger, so I put in some extra work and wrote you this chapter really really fast! woo-hoo! Anyway... since this is my note, I'll talk about how annoying this chapter was. I have at least 2 versions of this chapter and god, you should have seen me when I was away fom the computer! I was twisting and beating up my head. I couldn't write about Aneko's reaction about being back in the Seireitei! RAWR! It all came out so complicated and in the end, totally messed up my flow and the story's flow. But after one review, I was like HEY! Aneko deserves a new profile! *hand gestures to profile* Voila! The profile helped me a lot to organize who Aneko truly is. Haha at first I thought these stupid profiles were for my readers, but it turns out, they help me out a lot in my story. ^_^ Well... I'm done ranting for the day! ^_~ And as I say in all my notes... **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **and enjoy! I love you all! Oh and you can PM me anytime too. I'm lonesome... :(

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Four**

**The Return of the Purple Butterfly**

**Name: **Aneko Mayako

**Height: **5' 4''

**Birthday: **August 27

**Soul Society Class:** The aristocratic heiress of the Mayako family, one of the 4 major noble houses in the Seireitei.

**Family: **Lady Horoko (adopted guardian), Shunsui Kyoraku (godfather/sensei)

**Personality: **Changed quickly over the years in her time in the human world, Aneko has matured greatly from her loud personality as a child. More analytical and strategic as before, she takes her role as leader very seriously, caring for the lives that are under her care. She has modeled her personality to be similar to her elegant idol, Lady Horoko. However, her strong-willed, stubborn, and short-tempered demeanor remains under her well-kept composure.

**History: **Adopted at a young age by the Mayako family, Aneko spent her second half of her childhood in the Seireitei away from her original home in the slums of District 79. Discriminated against for her impure noble blood, she received horrible treatment from the residents of the Seireitei, especially from the head of the Kuchiki noble clan and the father of her boyfriend, Byakuya Kuchiki. Presently, she is infamously known throughout the Seireitei as the Purple Butterfly, the unranked officer who killed a captain.

**Current Shinigami Status: **Deceased, killed in the line of duty.

* * *

**~11 Years Ago~**

"Aneko! It's already morning! What are you still doing in bed?" A voice rang in Aneko's ears.

Aneko groaned and dug her head underneath her pillow, "Get away from me, Kameko! I want to sleep tonight!"

"Kameko… m-maybe we should let her sleep for a little while longer…" A nervous voice came from the doorway.

"Nozomi, it's not right for the leader to be asleep when the whole group is up and running!" Kameko said, ripping the bed sheets off of Aneko. "Get up, princess! It's not night anymore. It's been morning for 10 hours already. Takushi is waiting for you."

Aneko groaned loudly and turned over on her stomach. She waved her two unwanted visitors away. Kameko shook her head and walked out of the room. Nozomi followed her nervously behind like a baby duckling her fingers at her lower lip. A few seconds later, Kameko came back into the room with a pitcher.

"Kameko! That's not how you wake Anek—"

Without hesitation, Kameko dumped the pitcher of cold water on top of Aneko's body that was only covered by a thin night dress. Aneko jumped out of bed and screamed loudly.

"…up." Nozomi sighed, finishing her sentence.

Aneko glared at Kameko and Nozomi. Kameko was finely built woman. She had tanned skin and short red layered hair. From day one, she was always the loudest and the rudest. On the other hand, Nozomi was the quietest girl of the team. Her features matched her personality perfectly, as well. She had long purple hair that she tied in one French braid and her brown eyes always looked at the floor. Although their personalities were completely opposite, it was rare to see them apart from each other. _I guess Nozomi was attracted to Kameko's strong personality. _Aneko thought.

Aneko stood up and slapped Kameko in the back of the head, making Nozomi yelp and nervously shake. Aneko sighed, snatched up her silk robe from her side table, and headed her way downstairs.

Ronin turned over his small wooden sculpture and examined the several crevices that he carved into the small block. He had shoulder-length white hair that he tied back in a ponytail and left the short bangs hang over his eyes. Across the table from him, a man with dark blue hair and a lotus tattoo on his neck yawned as he ate his breakfast. Both of them looked up as Aneko, Kameko, and Nozomi walked down the stairs.

Takushi's eyebrow rose as he examined Aneko's attire: a soaking wet nightdress that now practically showed everything with a silk robe that failed at covering anything. He blushed and Aneko noticed this. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Yo, Takushi! Tell your little sister to keep her freaking pitcher away from my room!" Aneko shouted.

Takushi nervously smiled and glanced over to Kameko, who shrugged innocently. He looked back at Aneko and smiled again, but this time his eyes stopped at her perky bosom. He blushed even brighter. Aneko sighed and took his chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting his gaze to hers as she moved closer to his face.

"My eyes are up here, love…" Aneko said, seductively, licking her lips.

Takushi gasped as Aneko pushed him back, making him fall backwards in his chair.

"Pervert!" Aneko spat, and then snapped her attention to Ronin, "Do you have anything to add, Ronin?"

Ronin looked at her and then looked back at his wooden sculpture. Aneko followed his gaze and saw that he had carved a small replica of a fox with tentacle-like tails. It was the very same Hollow that they've been tracking down since the very day they were assigned to this mission… 24 years ago. He laid it on the table and looked back up to her.

Aneko picked up the figurine and looked at it closely, saying in a serious tone, "From 21 shinigami… we are down to 5… because of this stupid Hollow."

Everyone watched Aneko as she walked over to the kitchen in the front of the house and placed Ronin's figurine on the windowsill. She made sure the little sculpture faced out of the window into the road. She leaned against the edge of the kitchen sink that was in front of the window and sighed.

"Come on, little guy… where's the bastard?" She muttered, looking out the window.

Takushi watched her diligently and sighed. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her hip. Aneko didn't move at all. He sighed once more and then looked at the small figurine. He brought his mouth closer to her ear as he slipped his other hand around her waist.

"Don't worry… we'll find him… and we'll kill him… Aneko…" Takushi whispered, laying his forehead on her shoulder.

Aneko side-glanced at Takushi and then eyed where his hands were. She looked back outside with a pained look. She didn't even notice that her own hand reached up to her neckline where a small pink cherry blossom pendant hung from a silver chain. However, Takushi noticed this action. Suddenly, Takushi grabbed her reaching hand and gripped it… tightly. Aneko looked at him with wide eyes which softened after awhile of staring into his.

"What are you doing, Mr. Senrei?" Aneko whispered, her gaze unmoving from his own.

Takushi glared at her and then sighed, his expression softening as well. He let go of her hand that was already red and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry… it was… force of habit." Takushi sighed, walking away back to his breakfast.

Aneko watched him and sighed. She turned back over to the figurine and flicked it over. It fell on its side. She walked back to the table to find Nozomi and Kameko giggling next to Ronin, who was starting his new wooden figurine. Kameko looked up with a big smile on her face. She ran over to Aneko and took both her hands tightly in hers.

"Hey, Aneko! You know, the communication line isn't being used or anything and I was wondering, since we don't have to report to Captain Freak Show… I was wondering, CAN I USE IT TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND IN THE SOUL SOCIETY?"

"No!" Aneko instantly answered.

Kameko looked at Aneko in horror and sank to the floor, crying, "Oh why not? It'll only take a second!"

Aneko shook Kameko off her leg and repeated herself, "No! Captain Kurotsuchi already hates my guts. If he finds out I allowed you to use it as a regular telephone line, I'm dead!"

There was no response. This surprised Aneko. _Usually she'd be flailing and whining at this point. Hmm… _Aneko thought, looking down at Kameko. Aneko shuddered in horror as Kameko gave Aneko her infamous puppy eyes look.

"Oh no! Not that again." Aneko snapped. "Don't even think about it, Kameko!"

"Pwease!" Kameko whined, her eyes getting bigger.

Aneko's eye twitched and she sighed, giving up. She waved her hand at Kameko who squealed loudly and hugged Aneko tightly. Aneko watched as Kameko jumped up, grabbed Nozomi away from her toast, and disappeared into the living room. Aneko plopped herself down in between Ronin and Takushi and sighed.

"That girl…"

Takushi chuckled, "At least you only had to deal with her on this assignment… I have to live with her."

Takushi and Aneko laughed. Aneko then stood up and took Nozomi's toast. She took a big bite out of it and headed to the living room.

"Hey! Where are you going, Aneko?" Takushi called out to her.

She turned and winked at him. Aneko then disappeared around the corner.

Takushi sighed and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, digging his elbow into the table. He looked at his bowl of cereal with a sad expression. Ronin looked up from his wooden block, examined Takushi, and then continued to carve his block.

"So when do you intend to tell her, Takushi?" Ronin said, out of the blue. "It's been two years."

"I know… I know…" Takushi whined, "It's just that…"

"You still love her and you don't want her to be hurt."

Takushi groaned and banged his forehead on the table, swearing to himself, "Dammit! I promised myself I would never let any girl rule my emotions… but… but she's just freaking different."

"Yeah… especially with that necklace of hers."

Takushi shot his head up and put out his hand to Ronin, "I KNOW! What the hell is up with that? Some guy jilts her and what does she do? She keeps his only present! Talk about cock-block…"

Ronin shook his head and continued to carve, "You should respect her decision, Takushi. She gave you a chance, but in reality, you two were doomed from the start… Everyone could tell that she didn't love you…"

Takushi banged his head back on the table and muttered back, "I know… but still… even if it was a lie… It felt amazing."

Ronin looked at Takushi and sighed, "Takushi, you have to tell her. You have to tell her that Bya—"

"ANEKO!"

Ronin and Takushi looked up and saw Aneko run out of the living room and up the stairs. Her arm was up to her eyes, shielding anyone from seeing her face. Behind her Kameko and Nozomi followed. Takushi stood up and watched Aneko go up the stairs until he heard the slam of her door. Takushi turned to Kameko.

"What happened?"

Kameko looked at her brother and said, panicked, "What happened? Well… Nozomi and I were talking to my boyfriend and he was talking about his entrance into Squad 6… He was talking about how strong his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, was and everything. I didn't know she was listening. Then he went on and said…"

Kameko paused as she looked up to gaze at her brother. Nozomi stepped closer to Kameko, nervous. Kameko opened her mouth once more to continue.

"Brother… didn't you tell Aneko already that Byakuya was married… 2 years ago?"

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

Aneko's eyes snapped open as she looked around. Subconsciously, Aneko attempted to jerk her arms forward, but a strong force held her by the wrist. She turned her head to look at what was holding her bound and found orange and yellow ropes of light shimmer around her wrists, leaving deep red marks. _Ahh… I remember now…_ Aneko thought, smirking.

It was probably half an hour ago that Kanji and his assistants found and arrested her and Etsu for 'unauthorized' activity. Aneko sighed and remembered that she got bored from waiting for the arrival of more Hell Butterflies and took a little nap. She smirked once more. _I haven't dreamt anything like that in awhile… _She thought with somewhat of a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"Onee-chan! Please talk to me!"

Aneko turned and saw Etsu sitting right beside her. She was tied up similarly around her small wrists and ankles. Aneko smiled, looked into Etsu's scared eyes, and leaned over to kiss Etsu on the forehead. Without even looking around, Aneko could tell what brought the fear in the little girl's eyes… They were already in the Soul Society.

Suddenly a man ran out of a nearby gate and over to Aneko, Etsu, and their two escorts. Aneko looked up and saw the man had brown hair and grey eyes. She smiled.

As he came up to them, Aneko tilted her head and said in a sly voice, "It's been awhile… hasn't it, Mr. Kanji?"

Kanji looked at Aneko with wide happy eyes and then his thin lips spread widely on his face into a cute smile.

"Aw… did you miss me that much?" Aneko amusingly chuckled.

"You have no idea." Kanji laughed.

Aneko shook her head, looked around at the white reishi buildings around them, and said, in a calm voice, "So what do you intend to d-?"

Suddenly Aneko felt a pair of lips on her mouth. She looked down and saw Kanji kissing her sweetly. She gasped along with Etsu, both their eyes wide. After awhile, Kanji broke their kiss, smiling at Aneko's dumbfounded face. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry… I'm a bit excited…"

Aneko looked at him, speechless. She glanced over at Etsu, who was glaring at Kanji. Kanji followed her gaze and was taken aback by Etsu's intense glare.

Both of them watched Etsu take a deep breath before she shouted, "EWW! YOU'RE A BIG PERVERT!"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Kanji stuttered, surprised, looking at Aneko, who was laughing.

Etsu pouted and continued to explain herself, "How can you have the gall to force a kiss on a woman who is tied up? Do you have no manners whatsoever? YOU PERV!"

Aneko laughed loudly, "Kanji, this girl hasn't even been with you for an entire day yet and she has already has your whole personality figured out! This is hilarious!"

"Aneko! I'm not a pervert!" Kanji shouted, blushing badly.

Suddenly a cough came from one of the shinigami behind Aneko and Etsu. It was Kisho. Kanji looked up.

"Kanji, the captain's meeting…" Kisho said, in a serious voice.

Kanji nodded, realizing he completely forgot about the situation, and said, "Oh shoot. You're right. Come on! Pick up the girl. I'll get Miss Mayako."

Aneko watched as Kisho went over to Etsu and picked her up over his shoulder. Kanji then went to Aneko's side and picked her up wedding-style. Aneko looked at Kanji, who was smiling. He noticed his eyes trail to her lips. She immediately turned her head away from him.

"Don't you even think about it… pervert..."

"UGH! I'M NOT A PERVERT, ANEKO!" Kanji shouted.

* * *

"The next order of business to be discussed… The matter of the rebellion forming in the World of the Living…"

An old man looked up from his seat and stared down the 11 shinigami that stood in the room. He had a long white beard that had a piece of thick rope braided around it and bore a large cross star on his forehead. Fitting the usual shinigami uniform, the old man wore a captain's haori over his shoulders. In his hands, a gnarled wooden cane stood. This man was the great Captain-General of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"As you may have already known, an unknown force of shinigami has taken upon themselves to attempt to destroy the Soul Society's inner workings. Stationed shinigami have come back injured, not from Hollows, but from other masked shinigami." Yamamoto said, seriously. "Currently, I believe, Captain Kurotsuchi has a few men in the area of the attacks, along with constant surveillance. Any news on the force, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

All the shinigami turned to a golden-eyed man who was staring at the floor. He wore a white hat with two ends that pointed to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His face was painted over to give him a skeletal look. He smirked.

"With the idiot who leads my scout troop in charge, I highly doubt we will receive any word whatsoever any time soon." Kurotsuchi sneered. "Besides the only reason I sent the boy out with a troop is so that he doesn't bother me… And no, the surveillance team is completely useless on finding any activity done by this so-called rebellion."

Kurotsuchi turned back to Yamamoto, who sighed and continued, "Very well. As long as they do not do any harm and are unable to enter the Soul Society, we have nothing to worry ourselves about."

Yamamoto paused, looking at a piece of paper, "Well, there is nothing more to discuss. This meeting is adjourn—"

"WAIT! You can't go in there! The captains are having a meeting!" A woman's voice shouted from the other side of the giant closed entrance doors.

All the shinigami turned to the doors as they slowly opened. Kanji walked in slowly, letting out a deep breath. He looked around, sweat rolling down his forehead, at all the captains. He found himself nervous and unable to speak.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto shouted. "Captain Kurotsuchi, is this not one of your charges?"

Kanji turned to his captain with wide scared eyes. Kurotsuchi glared at him with such fury and anger, Kanji shook uncontrollably. He thought he was coming into this brave and strong, but now he was nervous out of his wits and the speech he practiced constantly slipped out of his head.

"Boy, you better have a good reason coming into here without permission…" Kurotsuchi spat.

Snapped out of his nervous breakdown by his captain's voice, Kanji quickly bowed lowly and shouted, purely out of fear and embarrassment, "Forgive me for my intrusion, but there is still business to be taken cared of, respected captains."

"And what would that be?" Yamamoto said in a serious deep voice.

Kanji stood up and looked at Yamamoto in the eyes, "To determine the punishment of a convict I recently have arrested in the World of the Living…"

Kanji turned and waved someone to come in. A young woman walked into the room. She had long black hair and as she looked up at the shinigami captains, they could see her shimmering purple eyes. She smiled sweetly and titled her head slightly, turning her attention to Yamamoto.

"Long time, no see, Captain Yamamoto. How long has it been? 35 years… right?" She said, her silky voice echoing in the silent room.


	5. A Cleansing from All Regrets

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! PLEASE! Here I provide an explanation on why I have been on a hiatus over the past... 5 months T_T.** Okay, well, as you all know I last updated my story in June right before school started and I had this chapter already halfway done and all, but... before I could finish this chapter, my father was diagnosed with level 3 lung cancer... Yeah, I know... So forgive me if I had to make you wait for a long time. It was not intentional, but come on! You can't get mad at little old me cause I find helping out my dad more important than this. I'm sure Aneko would do the same thing I'm doing right now and put Byakuya on hold for a little while... anyway yeah. So again I am truly sorry that you had to deal with that freakin' annoying cliff-hanger in the previous chapter and Ihope you enjoy this new chapter of Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story). And I said this once and I'll say it again... **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU'LL KILL ME AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT HOW ANEKO AND BYAKUYA GET BACK TOGETHER! **... thanks! 3

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^

**Additional Additional Information:** **You don't have to read this... It's just me ranting for a bit...** Okay, another reason I haven't written in 5 months is because this chapter is the most annoying chapter I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! ANEKO IS SOOOO ANNOYING TO WRITE ABOUT! RAWR! ugh... but also this chapter is very very long! No... IT'S CRAZY LONG! All my other stories are like 9 pages! NO! This particular son of a Bi*** is 20 pages long! ugh! Well the reason for that is because you got all the descriptions of almost all the freakin' captains, you have Kanji's profile which I accidentally forgot to put in before Aneko [so Aneko's profile was supposed to go here T_T] and there's a big flashback too! Ugh 7,793 words... 5 different versions [haha one version for every month I've been gone], so many hours editing, and yeah... Stupid Aneko... WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU BE EASIER TO WRITE ABOUT! UGH!

**Honorary Mention:** I would like to thank BloodRubybankai for being awesome friend and for reminding that I actually have a story to continue on and I would love to make it known that there is awesome chick who has a Facebook Account that belongs to Aneko Mayako! EPIC WIN! I love you both with all my heart! Mwha! 3

**

* * *

**

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Five**

**A Cleansing of All Regrets**

**Name**: Kanji Toyo

**Height**: 5'6''

**Birthday**: May 22

**Soul Society Class**: Poor classed orphan from District 64- The North Alley of Wandering Spirits, formerly a low class noble from the Toyo family.

**Family**: Kinichi Toyo (Fraternal twin sister, deceased), Rini Toyo (mother), and Akira Toyo (father)

**Personality**: Although many years have passed, Kanji remains the same person. He is a hard-worker in his own way, meaning he works hard for anything that benefits himself. He is not aware of the feelings of others and works only for himself. A bit vain, Kanji considers everyone in the Seireitei to be idiots and he doesn't hide the fact that he thinks it. What has also remained is his constant obsession over Aneko Mayako, the one woman he was sworn to marry and spend the rest of his life with. He was claimed numerous times that he would do absolutely anything to bring her back to the Seireitei.

**History**: Abandoned as a newborn baby into the Rukongai by the Toyo noble family, Kanji experienced a hard and difficult lifestyle, making him unable to open up to anyone. He became a wanderer. At the verge of death, he was saved by Lord Kuchiki, the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki clan. Possessing excellent thieving and ninja skills, Lord Kuchiki put him to work and ordered him to kill Aneko, killing his twin sister in the process. However, Kanji received unexpected love from Aneko and instantly fell in love with her, destroying Lord Kuchiki's plans. Determined to show Aneko his ability, Kanji did volunteer work at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He continues to work there under President Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He is not part of the Gotei 13.

* * *

"Long time, no see, Captain Yamamoto. How long has it been? 35 years… right?"

An uncomfortable silence came over the room. Aneko sighed and scanned the room quickly with her striking eyes. Her thin lips twitched as she realized there were only a few faces she recognized. _Hmm… I guess that's what happens when you're away for 35 years…_ Aneko thought.

After awhile of silence, Aneko saw out of the corner of her eye Kanji stepping forward and clearing his throat. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the man who brought her to the Seireitei, the last place in the universe she wanted to be. Her eyes softened as memories continued to rush into her head. She watched with careful eyes as Kanji took another step forward. He licked his lips and took a deep breath in.

"Captain-General Yamamoto… captains of the Gotei 13… I would like to present Miss Aneko Mayako, the long-lost heir to the Mayako name." Kanji said, a smile appearing across his face.

Aneko continued to watch Kanji gesture to her with his hands and as his eyes met with hers. She stared back with no expression on her beautiful face, but it wasn't the lack of expression that made Kanji nervous. It was Aneko's lovely violet eyes that held an intensity of its own, independent of what Aneko wanted or emote. It was those eyes that made him suddenly so nervous of the silence that befell once again on the room. Kanji quickly turned away towards the captains, looking at Yamamoto with a weak expression.

Nothing was said for the next few minutes. Aneko felt everyone's eyes on her and not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, she slowly tilted her head downwards to look at the floor. She closed her eyes. Suddenly a dark chuckle broke the silence, making the eyes that were on Aneko move to the origin of the chuckle.

The person who had chuckled was a very tall and muscular captain who had his long hair spiked up. Each spike was styled and weaved with a small bell on each tip, making a chorus of bell chimes follow any slight movement of his head. Unlike the other well-kept captains, he wore a ragged white haori. Aneko's eyes narrowed. Although she had been away from the Seireitei for 35 years, she made sure she kept herself updated on the happenings of the Gotei 13. She knew without hesitation that this man was the captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Zaraki chuckled once more and cracked his neck loudly, while turning his gaze to Kanji, "You've got to be kidding. We're not stupid, boy. You actually think we believe you?"

"C-Capt—" Kanji stuttered, unable to find his words.

"Oh come on. This is ridiculous. I have no intention of wasting my time in this meeting because of some weakling's fantasy on bringing a stupid myth to life." Zaraki spat, turning on his heel, walking towards the door that was behind Aneko and Kanji.

Determined to get his point across or maybe not able to think straight yet, Kanji quickly blocked Zaraki's way to the door while Aneko simply stepped aside nonchalantly. Kanji's lips trembled as he stared up at the giant of a man who led Division 11 of the Gotei 13. Aneko watched, simply amused by Kanji's actions. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, her small smile turning into a frown. _Why is he trying so hard?_ Aneko thought, already knowing the answer to that question.

Zaraki stared down at Kanji with a bored expression, "You sure you want to do that, boy?"

Kanji gulped loudly, cold sweat beading down his face. Unable to think about what might happen, aware of Zaraki's obsession over fighting and killing, Kanji stepped to the side next to Aneko, his head hanging down in utter defeat. Zaraki chuckled.

"I thought so." He said, making his way to the door.

"Do you really believe the Purple Butterfly is a myth, Zaraki?"

Zaraki stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder as to see who spoke. Aneko turned and her eyes widened.

"Kurotsuchi…" Zaraki muttered.

Captain Kurotsuchi gave him one of his suspicious smiles and said, "You'd be a fool not to believe in that story. Yes, I do admit the story has changed once or twice down the line, but it is still a fact that it happened, but excuse me. I shouldn't be so surprised to see you being the one to get the facts wrong."

"Shut your face, Kurotsuchi!" Zaraki snapped, annoyed. "You can't believe that this small girl is the same unranked officer who killed one of the Gotei 13 captains. Even the story is screwed up. I would believe it if it was a story about two men fighting to the death… but a girl?"

"Captain Zaraki, are you implying that female officers are weaker than their male counterparts?"

Zaraki looked away from Kurotsuchi to turn to a young petite woman that stood the farthest away from Aneko. Her hair was short with two long braids covered and bounded in white cloth and each ending in large golden rings. Her captain's uniform consisted of a sleeveless captain's haori, a yellow obi, and the standard Shinigami uniform. Aneko noticed the ferocity in this captain's grey eyes as she spoke. To her knowledge of the current Gotei 13 captains, this woman was captain of Squad 2, Soifon.

"What if I am?" Zaraki said, in a dangerous and challenging voice, "What are you going to do about it?"

Aneko watched as both captains stared each down, making the room feel tense. _I guess the captain dynamics and relationships haven't changed a bit since I last left._ She thought, glancing over at the door. _But I have no time to reminisce about the past. I can't let them get Etsu no matter wha—_

"Now, now. Let's all just calm down. No need to get so ruffled by this."

A voice broke the tension as a man stood in between Soifon and Zaraki. He was tall and skinny and his hair was an unusual silver color. In terms of clothing, he wore nothing out of the ordinary: the basic shinigami uniform and a sleeveless captain's haori. However, when it came to his face, this man was, in a word… unique. His eyes were closed and narrowed and he had a mocking smile plastered across his pale face. Aneko couldn't help but giggle a little, turning away immediately. She would never forget this man's voice or looks. The thing that just caught her off guard was the fact he was a captain of Squad 3. Besides, how could she forget one of her fellow classmates in the shinigami academy, Gin Ichimaru?

Ichimaru sighed and scratched the back of his head, walking over to Aneko and ignoring Zaraki's annoyed look. He stood in front of Aneko and gave her one of his signature smiles as he looked her over from top to bottom. Then his gaze stopped at the orange and yellow ropes that bounded Aneko's arms. His face turned into a pout as he turned to Kanji.

"You're name's Kanji, right? I hope you realize that this is no way to treat the woman you insist on telling everyone that you love. A bit too harsh, huh?"

"But, Captain Ichi— "

Suddenly wrapping one of his thin fingers around the rope, Ichimaru broke Kanji's kido binding spell without any trouble as if it was thin string. Kanji looked at him astonished and dazed while Aneko let out a small chuckle as she rubbed the red marks off her wrists and arms.

"Now that we have the young lady properly presentable, why don't we finish this once and for all? I don't want to spend my entire afternoon in this room." Ichimaru said, his mocking smile unchanged.

He placed a hand on Aneko's small head and led her back to her original position when she entered the room. She folded her hands gently over the top of each other and waited for Ichimaru to speak.

"I think it's just silly for us to make such a fuss over one ill' girl like this one right here. Ain't it easier to ask the one person who would know whether or not she's the Purple Butterfly?"

Aneko's eyes widened and instinctively tried to take a step back, but she felt Ichimaru's grip tighten on her head. She sighed and looked at the ground in a pained expression. _I liked being bounded in ropes rather than being at the mercy of Ichimaru… _Aneko thought, desperately.

"Captain Six… why don't you do the honors?" Ichimaru chuckled, his smile widening more.

Aneko slowly picked up her head to gaze at the captain who directed Division 6. There standing was a tall and handsome man whose eyes were closed, his head tilted down. He wore the standard shinigami uniform underneath his sleeveless haori. Around his pale neck, a beautiful silk scarf wrapped itself around and hung gracefully by his sides. Adorning his jet black hair, pure white kenseikan pulled it back from his defined face. This man was the man that haunted every single one of Aneko's dreams. The man whose name she would never forget. The man who sent pangs of pain through her body. This man was Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of Squad 6 and the current head of the noble Kuchiki clan.

Aneko gulped quietly as she watched his head move up and his eyes slowly open to reveal slate grey eyes. Their eyes met…

A few moments passed before Byakuya's lips opened and his deep and silky voice filled the room, "10 years ago, I was summoned to a meeting in the presence of Captain Yamamoto, Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Kanji, and 3 student shinigami. During that meeting, it was confirmed and reported that the life of Aneko Mayako was taken from her by the very Hollow she had been assigned to destroy. She was killed in the line of duty, saving the lone female shinigami that returned. She gave up her own life protecting the students who were there to protect her."

Aneko watched as Byakuya's gaze intensified into a glare, as he continued, "Aneko Mayako is dead. This woman… she is an imposter and criminal."

"Byakuya!" Kanji shouted, but before he could continue, Byakuya snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the doors behind Ichimaru and Aneko swung out loudly and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man appear beside Ichimaru, down on one knee. It was Kanji's right hand man, Kisho.

"Kisho, what are you doing?" Kanji shouted, as he moved forward, but then two shinigami from Squad 1 restrained him back. "Kisho!"

Kisho glanced over at Kanji and said in a cold voice, "I'm doing the job that I was assigned to do by Captain Kuchiki. I'm doing the thing that you were so blinded to do."

Kanji looked at his friend with wide eyes and noticed his division badge had changed from the 12th Division to the 6th.

"Dammit, Kisho! I'm going to kill you!" Kanji shouted, loudly, struggling against the shinigami behind him.

Kisho shook her head and turned his attention to Aneko for a moment. He looked at her, but her eyes were somewhere else. He followed her gaze to his right hand and then he smirked.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Etsu cried loudly, tears staining her red face.

Aneko watched as her small body twisted and struggled against Kisho's tight grip on her brown hair. Her small arms were still bound and trickles of blood ran down her forehead. Aneko's body began to shake, but as she made an attempt to steal Etsu away, Ichimaru's hand quickly switched over to Aneko's shoulder and held it tighter, warning her. Aneko's lips shook with desperation, knowing Ichimaru was right, but…

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Kisho smirked and turned his attentions back up at Byakuya, who looked at Etsu with questionable eyes, but he quickly shook it off and nodded to Kisho to begin.

"Charges held against this woman are the following. She has been accused of unauthorized vigilante work, suspected activity concerning the newly formed rebels in the Human Realm, and the possession…" Kisho paused, picked up Etsu by the hair, and threw her in front of him with ease, leaving her defenseless in the middle of the room for everyone to see, "of an illegal item from the discontinued project, Codename: Spearhead."

Aneko felt her body shake with both anger and worry. Anger towards herself for ever putting Etsu in this situation and worry for Etsu's life. As Aneko began thinking of ways to escape, Ichimaru watched her with his eyes and leaned down so his mouth was near her ear. His lips moved for a few seconds before he straightened up once more. Aneko's eyes grew wide and then they softened as her whole body began to relax.

This whole while, Byakuya found himself staring over at Aneko, watching Ichimaru whisper into her ear. He didn't know what compelled him to look at her, but there he was, ignoring the commotion that was going around him. _What the hell am I doing?_ Byakuya thought, as a choking pain began to appear inside his chest. _Stop it… It's not her…_ He quickly turned away unable to stop the pain from subsiding.

"A modified soul?" Soifon said in disbelief, looking at Etsu's curled up and shaking body, "I thought they were all eradicated."

"But here one is." Yamamoto said, in a serious tone, "Fine. Under the circumstances and the gravity of the charges against her, the girl will be thrown in the Squadron 1 cells. Captain Kurotsuchi, I'll be putting the mod soul in your capable hands. Dispose of it as you will."

Kurotsuchi nodded and gave Etsu a creepy smile as he stepped forward and grabbed Etsu sharply on the back of her school uniform. Etsu began to bawl loudly.

"ONEE-CHAN! HELP ME!" She cried.

"Shut your mouth, girl. I'm sure I disposed of all you, mod souls, when I did." Kurotsuchi chuckled and looked down at Etsu, "You don't mind me doing a few experiments now, would you? Don't worry… I'll make sure you feel only half the pain so you don't die too quickly."

"Wow… and here I thought the Gotei 13 was a prestigious organization run by the talented, but all I see are pompous, lazy, god-forsaken idiots who don't know what to with themselves."

Everyone turned to Aneko as she spoke. She let out a disappointed sigh and smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I thought the reason shinigami and the Gotei 13 was around was to spread justice to both the dead and the living. All I see here is injustice."

Yamamoto eyed her carefully, choosing his words wisely, "And might I ask what you know about the inner workings of the Gotei 13?"

Aneko smirked and looked at Yamamoto, defiantly, "I know you can't make that decision to dispose of this girl. You can't make any decision without the Central 46 permitting you to do so. The crimes of a shinigami are immediately brought to the attention of the Central 46 based on the wishes and original of the Spirit King and the founding members of the Gotei 13. Until you get more evidence on the matter, you will not harm this girl until we receive a fair trial and a decision from Central 46."

Everybody looked at Aneko astonished and then looked at Yamamoto, who gave Aneko a surprised look. After awhile, a new voice broke the silence… not really a voice, but a laugh.

"She got you there, Yamaji. Might as well thank her for saving your hide."

Aneko looked over and saw where the voice had come from. She smiled. Standing there was a tall man who had long brown wavy hair that was tied loosely in a ponytail along with a straw hat covering the top of his head. He wore the certified shinigami uniform along with a captain's haori, but over his shoulders a light pink lady's kimono draped down giving a very distinguished look. The man was none other than Aneko's sensei, Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of Division 8.

"Shunsui…" Yamamoto said, but before he could continue, Kyoraku laughed loudly.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure the two criminals get into the cell safely. I'm not going to do anything. Besides I'm sure Lady Horoko would love to see what all the commotion is about, but since we have everything settled, why don't you adjourn this meeting so everyone can go do what they have to, huh?"

Kyoraku glanced over at Yamamoto with a happy face. The Captain-General sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. This meeting is adjourned. I will send a hell butterfly when I have spoken to Central 46 about these matters…" He paused. "Shunsui, let me speak to you for a moment."

Aneko let out a sigh of relief as the captains started to move slowly out of the room. She felt Ichimaru's hand lift off her shoulder and pat her head. She looked up at him.

"It's nice to see you again, Ko-chan." He said, in a cheerful voice.

Aneko gave him a sly smile and shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry, but do not have the slightest clue what you're talking about… fox-face."

Ichimaru chuckled and messed up Aneko's hair before disappearing out the door. Aneko watched him leave until he was out of sight. As she was looking out the door, two arms wrapped around her legs tightly. She looked down and saw Etsu crying loudly into her kimono. Aneko sighed and kissed the small child on the forehead, relieved that she was safe.

"Don't worry… I'm here now." Aneko whispered quietly.

She looked back up, feeling everyone's eyes on her as they passed Aneko and Etsu. Aneko continued to stroke Etsu's disheveled hair as she made eye contact with a few of the captains. It was not a moment later that she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's nice to have you back with us, Miss Aneko. We've all been waiting for you… especially Lady Horoko."

Aneko quickly turned to see who spoke to her in such a gentle voice, but the captain already moved away passed her. Aneko smiled and saw a youthful woman with long black hair and light blue eyes. Her silky hair was styled in a front braid. It didn't surprise Aneko one bit that the captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana, recognized her immediately.

It wasn't long after until almost all the captains left. Even Kanji was taken away by a furious Kurotsuchi. Aneko looked around and saw that the only people that remained were Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Etsu, and herself. She sighed as she felt Etsu's crying subside a bit.

"Shunsui, come back here!"

"Sorry, Yamaji. I've got places to go, things to do, and people to see. I don't need one of your lectures right now!"

Aneko looked up from Etsu and saw Kyoraku walk towards her, but before she could say anything, she found herself in the arms of her teacher. She couldn't help, but feel her tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit, you naughty girl… Coming home and already giving the whole Seireitei a reason to hate you." He said quietly, hugging her even more tightly.

"I'm sorry… Sensei-kun…" Aneko said, weakly.

If there was anybody Aneko trusted enough to put down her guard to, it was her sensei. He had been there since the very beginning, since she entered the Seireitei as the new addition to the Mayako family. He was her father figure who taught her everything she knew and everything she believed it. After 35 years of putting up a brave and strong front for everybody to see, here she was… crying like a small child in her father's arms.

Kyoraku rubbed her back lovingly and smiled, wiping his tears away, "I promised myself that when the day came and you returned, I wouldn't cry."

Aneko laughed, leaning back, and looking at him, his face filled with tears. They both started to laugh as Aneko wiped her own tears away.

"When you walked into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew it was you immediately, but I read the report that the students wrote about your death… How the hell did you survive?"

Aneko looked at Kyoraku and the smile across her face disappeared and her expression turned sad. Unable to hide it from him, he noticed this transition and sighed.

"Well that's not what's important now. Come on. I couldn't convince Old Man Yamaji that you don't deserve to be stuck in a cell, but…" Kyoraku said, looking down at Etsu, who peeked out from Aneko's kimono with tear-filled eyes, "But I'm sure you won't be in there for too long."

Aneko smiled as Kyoraku patted Etsu on the head gently. She merely placed her face back into the folds of Aneko's kimono. Aneko sighed and picked her up like a baby, allowing Kyoraku to lead her to the Division 1 cells.

As they made their way to the cells, she allowed her mind to linger on her sensei's question: _How the hell did you survive?_

* * *

* * *

An uneasy silence gripped the small house tightly as everyone but Aneko sat around the kitchen table. The sound of Ronin's knife scraped the surface of the wooden block we was whittling at. Nozomi merely watched and followed the movement of his knife as Kameko observed her brother looking out the window, sulking. As Kameko watched her brother, emotions began to boil up as the sound of Ronin's knife against the wood rang in her ear. She banged both her hands against the table, making everyone jump out of their seats.

"How could you not tell her, Takushi? You told us you were going to tell her!" She shouted.

Takushi looked at his sister with an annoyed expression and turned his head to resume his sulking, but before he could, Kameko slapped him across the face, flying him out of his chair.

"Kameko!" Nozomi gasped, standing up along with Ronin to see if Takushi was okay.

"You're such a pig! You wanted Aneko all to yourself and thought not telling her would be the best way to protect her! You're nothing but a coward, Takushi, and you know it!"

Takushi looked up at his sister with a defeated expression, knowing she was right. Aneko had every right to know, but he just wanted Byakuya to disappear from Aneko's heart. He loved her too much to see her face in pain.

Kameko shook her head and was about to stalk up the stairs far away from her brother before she stopped. She looked up, along with Ronin and Nozomi, at who was standing there on the landing. Takushi stood up and followed everyone's gaze.

Aneko stood there looking at everyone with her intense purple eyes that seemed to burn with a determined ferocity. She was in her shinigami uniform. A large white butterfly pattern was sewn into the black shoulder fabric of the basic shinigami uniform. Beside her stood another Aneko who had her fingers at her bottom lip and looking down nervously. She wore Aneko's silk robe and a different nightdress. Aneko was out of her gigai.

"There's been a hit on the tracker. The Hollow is near."

* * *

Aneko flash-stepped her way through the forest that lay across the street from the house that acted as their headquarters. Behind her Nozomi, Kameko, Takushi, and Ronin followed in their shinigami uniforms. Raindrops beat against them hard.

Aneko took out a small communicator developed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and hooked it around her ear, securing it. She turned it on.

"Okay, everyone. You know the plan. Surround the target and don't move until I tell you to do so, understand? If I so much see anyone of you move from your position like last time, I will have you sent back to the Soul Society as a disgrace. I don't need another accident. Have I made myself clear?" Aneko said, seriously into the mouthpiece of the communicator.

"Yes, ma'am." Ronin replied, sharply turning to the right away from the group and disappearing into the brush.

"You got it, Aneko." Kameko responded, disappearing as quickly as Ronin did but in the opposite direction.

"Y-Yes…" Nozomi stuttered, as she flash-stepped past Aneko and Takushi into the brush of the forest.

Aneko checked the spiritual energy of each of her subordinates to make sure they were in their places. Everything was set and Aneko landed on a tree branch that was a little way off from the river. Takushi kneeled down next to her, wiping the rain from his face.

"Okay everyone. It's been a long 24 years. We've lost many of our best friends and comrades to this Hollow. They will not die in vain. This ends tonight, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Three voices sounded strongly in Aneko's ear through the communicator.

Aneko sighed and nodded. She looked over at Takushi who simply was looking at forest floor. He had a pained expression across his face. Aneko shook her head.

"Takushi, this mission will end tonight. I need everyone in their head, paying attention. I don't need someone who won't follow orders because they're daydreaming. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in, Ane—…" Takushi whispered.

"I can't hear you!"

"I'M IN MY HEAD, MA'AM!" Takushi shouted, looking at Aneko with ferocious eyes.

Aneko smiled and nodded, "That's better."

She turned and looked in the trees that blocked her and Takushi.

She sighed, "And don't worry. I know it wasn't fair for me to get mad or to make our relationship impossible. I'm sorry."

Takushi looked at Aneko with wide eyes and watched her flash-stepped off the branch into the river clearing. He smiled.

* * *

Aneko landed on the wet grass that lay parallel to the rushing river. She looked forward and set her gaze on a white figure at the river's edge. Surrounding the figure, bloody bodies lay mutilated and disfigured. Aneko's eyes narrowed at the gruesome sight of the bodies. Then the figure turned to look at her.

It was a large white fox. Its eyes were pure black behind the sharp and thin mask and its thin snout was drenched in fresh blood. Attached to the back of the fox's shiny and angular body, seven tails whipped in the rain as if each had a mind of its own. The fox smiled and sat down on top of one of its victims.

"And so we meet again, Aneko-chan." The fox said in a deep growling voice.

"I guess we have." Aneko said, calmly.

"We keep running into each other so much nowadays that I'm getting the feeling you're stalking me, dear."

Aneko smirked, "Now where in the world did you get that ridiculous notion from? I thought you were stalking me."

The fox let out a chuckled and shook its head, "My little dear, to be honest with you, I'm getting sick and tired of this constant cat-and-mouse chase we have going on here. You do realize you're quite annoying, right?"

"Forgive me. I thought you were enjoying it as much as I was."

The fox snarled at her violently and stood on all four of his legs, "Well, you were wrong. I'm going to enjoy snacking on your pure soul and savor each one of your memories one-by-one."

Aneko unsheathe her zanpakuto and held it at a ready position, "I would like to see you try."

Suddenly the fox gave out a loud screech and shot one of his bushy tails at Aneko. Aneko watched as all the tails straightened stiffly as one of them was shot forward and she smirked, raising her zanpakuto straight above her.

"Shine your light of death upon these grounds… Monshirochou!" Aneko whispered.

A bright light surrounded Aneko almost instantly as the tail was about to hit her. Suddenly the fox screamed in agony as his tail flew in the air. The fox watched in pain as Aneko flew into the air, her magnificent red fans and their white butterfly designs at her sides. As she approached her maximum altitude of her jump, she faced the fox, pulling both her arms and fans out until they were behind her.

"NOW!" She screamed into the communicator.

Suddenly, the fox found four shinigami surround him.

Ronin ran forward quickly and chanted, "BINDING SPELL, THE NINTH! HORIN!"

From his hands ropes of orange and yellow light appeared and wrapped themselves around each of the fox's tails, binding them to each other, but before the fox could react, he heard two female shinigami from his sides.

"BINDING SPELL, THE FOURTH! HAINAWA!" Nozomi, who was on the fox right, screamed, as rays of light shot out of her pointed fingers and around the fox's body restraining him down to the ground, "KAMEKO!"

"Right! Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of binding, the ninth! GEKI!" Kameko shouted.

As Kameko's kido spell was completed, a red light engulfed the fox's entire body, paralyzing the Hollow completely. The fox's eyes moved swiftly from each shinigami with pure anger and vengeful spite.

"My turn. Kafka, under the jurisdiction of the Gotei 13, you are officially sentenced to death. May there be no mercy on your soul where you're going!" Aneko shouted from up above.

She sliced her fans through the air, sending out six knives that were hidden in the silks of her fan. Each knife struck the Hollow in the vital points: its mask, its heart, the nerves to its tails, his snout, and middle tail. The fox screamed in agony through his opened mouth.

Aneko landed beside Takushi, keeping each knife in the Hollow. She watched the Hollow's eyes move back and forth in utter pain. Aneko shook her head.

"There's no hope for you anymore, Kafka. Those knives were dipped in a special poison Captain Kurotsuchi himself made just for you to eliminate your ability to control your enemies. You're finished." Aneko said, gesturing to Takushi.

Takushi nodded and walked before the gigantic Hollow. He raised his sword and looked down at the Hollow. Kafka looked up and let out a laugh through his mouth. Aneko's eyes narrowed as the fox began to laugh hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Aneko shouted.

"Because… I'm laughing at how you all actually think I'm going to go down so easily."

Suddenly Kameko screamed loudly and blood splattered from the back of her neck. Everyone turned to see what happened, but didn't notice the red light that engulfed the Hollow disappear. The Hollow, still on the floor, lunged forward and bit Takushi on the leg, making him scream in pain. Aneko withdrew her knives and wrapped the Hollow's mouth closed with the assassin's thread that held the knives connected to her fans.

"Takushi! Are you okay?" Aneko shouted.

Takushi continued to scream in pain as his leg spurted out blood, drenching the grass around him. Aneko pulled hard on the thread and cut into the fox's skin. _Shit! We almost had him._ Aneko thought.

"Aneko! Look at Kameko." Ronin shouted, making Aneko look away from the fox.

She turned and her eyes widened, as she saw the tail she had cut off earlier attached to the back of Kameko's head, fusing itself into her brain. Kameko screamed blood-curdling cries into the night air as the tail wiggled into her head. Tears ran down Kameko's face.

Aneko quickly switched her fan in her left hand so she held both the fans in her right hand and pointed her left hand to the tail that squirmed into Kameko.

"WAY OF DESTRUCTION, NUMBER 4! BYAKURAI!" She shouted, shooting a pale lightning bolt into the tail, disintegrating it instantly.

As the tail exploded from Aneko's kido spell, Kameko fell forward on the wet grass, her eyes blank with death. Takushi looked at his sister with wide eyes and shook his head furiously.

"No! Kameko! Don't die on me!" He screamed.

Aneko returned her fan to her other hand and pulled hard on the string, digging the razor-thin thread even farther into the Hollow's snout.

"Takushi, pay attention and kill the damn thing!" Aneko shouted at the top of her lungs.

Takushi turned back to the fox, who was already struggling against the ropes of both binding spells and Aneko's knives. Raising up his sword, Takushi shouted loudly and brought his zanpakuto down but as he did, the fox dodged his sword only allowing it to scratch the surface of the mask.

"Dammit, it's too shallow! Takushi, again!" Aneko shouted, pulling harder.

"A weakling like this can never bring down a Hollow as great as me." The fox laughed through his teeth, "Now my slave, if you want to escape your nightmares, follow my command!"

Aneko watched as he threw his head to the side where Kameko lay and roared loudly. _What the hell is he doing?_ Aneko thought, but as she followed Kafka's gaze, her eyes widened. Not believing what she was seeing, Aneko watched as Kameko stood up slowly, tears streaming down her face.

"Please… I don't want to see anymore… Please just kill me." Kameko muttered desperately.

Aneko snapped her head back at Kafka and shouted, "What have you done to her, Kafka?"

The fox looked at Aneko and smirked, "After all these years of chasing me, you still don't know what I do. How pathetic you shinigami are."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, KAFKA?"

Kafka laughed harder through his closed mouth, "Well I guess it's okay since all of you are going to die anyway. Do you see each of my tails? Each tail has millions of little nerves in them that allow me to access my victims' subconscious. I can see everything… their memories… their loves… oh, and my favorite… their fears. By using the one thing they fear the most, I alter what they see and while they are frightened to death of what they see, I can control them without struggle. The minute my tentacle touches you… you are as good as dead. It doesn't matter whether or not the tail is connected to my physical body at all… I can still control it."

Aneko looked at Kafka horrified and turned to Kameko.

"I'm sorry… Aneko…" Kameko whispered, tears continuously streaming down her blood-splattered face.

Suddenly Kameko turned around and faced Ronin, her lips moving quickly, "Whisper your words of suffering, Karite!"

Suddenly a bright red light surrounded Kameko's zanpakuto and as it dimmed, a large scythe laid in the palms of her hands. She looked up from the scythe to Ronin, who looked at her with his intense eyes.

"Kameko… don't even think about it…" Ronin said, trying to soothe her, his hands still securing his kido spell tightly.

Kameko shook her head and cried quietly, "I'm so sorry."

She jumped, pulling back her scythe above her arms, about to send a blow square into Ronin's face. Quickly making a decision, Ronin let go of the orange and yellow rope, undoing the binding of Kafka's tails and blocked Kameko's blow with his own zanpakuto.

"NO RONIN!" Aneko screamed, but it was too late.

Aneko watched as Kafka quickly broke the bonds Nozomi had around his legs with his tails and sent her flying backwards. Kafka looked at Aneko with evil eyes and opened his mouth widely, breaking the strings that held her knives. They fell to Kafka's feet. Kafka was free and they were already 2 people short of a perfect plan.

"I told you I wouldn't go down so easily, my dear, but I want to enjoy myself when I finish you off…" Kafka laughed, taking a step forward right on top of Takushi's bloodied body. "And since this one is already disabled and my little Grim Reaper is keeping that other boy busy… I guess I'll have the girl as an appetizer…"

Aneko gasped and turned to Nozomi who was in the river, scrambling for her zanpakuto and for the first aid bag. Aneko turned back to Kafka who was showing her a wide evil grin. Behind him one of his tails, extended up and began to peel its furry coat, revealing long barbed tentacles.

"Now, because of that damn poison, I won't be able to play with my food, but no worries… I'm hungry anyway…" Kafka laughed, immediately shooting his tentacles at Nozomi's small body.

"NOZOMI!" Aneko screamed, lunging her body forward.

Blood splattered everywhere and the river gradually became red. Nozomi opened her eyes and saw that she was covered in blood. She looked up. She screamed.

"ANEKO!"

There in front of her, Aneko stood. One of Kafka's tentacles had broken through Monshirochou's fan and into the neck of Aneko, its squirming body pulsating. Splinters of red wood and threads of silk fell into the river, mixing with Aneko's blood. Kafka laughed.

"My dear, you're making this too easy for me! I wanted to play with you not kill you, but let me have my fun… I can still connect with your mind while I'm still attached, so let's see what juicy little secrets you hide in that pretty little head of yours."

Kafka lifted Aneko slowly by the neck near his face. She choked out splatter of blood as he did. Her whole body trembled and her eyesight became blurry. She felt Monshirochou turn back into a sword and hung loosely by a wire around Aneko's wrist. Aneko's hand weakly gripped around the hilt. She glanced up and made eye contact with Kafka who gave her a smirk, ignoring her zanpakuto.

"My little dear, you are so precious…" He laughed, "Your worst nightmare is watching the man you love walk down the aisle with someone other than you… How utterly and disgustingly adorable. Little girls like you are the tastiest because your fears are most meaningless pieces of crap that leave you with serving after serving of unrequited love and yearning… You little dolls are what keep me full and happy. Now as I savor each and every part of you, you'll slowly rot in hell like every other thing I eat, forever in your worst nightmare."

Aneko grimaced and shook her head, "That may be true… but I'm afraid to say… you're too late."

The fox eyes her carefully and asked, "What ever do you mean, little dear?"

Aneko looked at him straight in the eye, raised her sword high in the air and screamed, "I'M ALREADY LIVING IN MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Suddenly, Aneko sliced down Kafka's mask, making him screech loudly. He threw Aneko back into the blood-stained river and writhe in pain as he began to dissipate into the wind. Aneko gasped for air as she bobbed up in the river. Nozomi ran to her and lifted her up so she could breathe better.

"Aneko! Look at me, Aneko!" Nozomi shouted, shaking Aneko's body.

Aneko opened her eyes and saw a blurry Nozomi. She was shook her head and looked around. She heard the clang of metal from afar and grabbed Nozomi's uniform.

"Leave me by the riverside and go help Ronin kill Kameko. That's the only way to save her." Aneko said, through her pain.

"But… Aneko…"

"GO!"

Nozomi flinched and nodded, pulling Aneko up out of the river. As Nozomi stood up, she checked Aneko's wound, but she quickly turned away, knowing it was the wound that would end Aneko's life.

She turned back to her leader and friend for 24 years and said, through tears, "You better be alive when I come back, Aneko-sama."

Aneko smirked and gestured Nozomi to go with a flick of her head. Nozomi nodded and flash-stepped into the brush after Kameko and Ronin, leaving Aneko alone by the side of the river.

Aneko looked at the sky and felt every single raindrop hit her like a bunch of needles. She felt the blood pour out of her slowly and she couldn't stop it. She smiled.

"I'm going to die… but it's okay, because I know somewhere… he's happy. I can go in peace without any regrets… I'm ready." Aneko sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

Aneko slowly lifted herself up and rolled into the river. She just wanted to alone while she died and she didn't want Nozomi to suffer watching her die like that. She allowed the river to wash her away and even though she knew it was cheesy, she felt as if the river water was cleansing her of any regret she still had for the world. For once in 24 years, Aneko was happy.


	6. Butterfly Holes

**Author's Note: Hahaha! You don't have to read this... I guess... Well if you don't love me, don't read it. T_T Lolz Just Kidding! **Anyway... HI THERE! Haha, aren't amazing! I just updated my story this morning! This is crazy! Hahaha! Anyway I really don't have much to rant about today and I'm probably going to start writing the next chapter really soon... or maybe I should start writing another fanfic. Anyway, if you're reading this I was wondering what I should write about next? I don't know. For Bleach it would either be Ukitake cause he's just awesome or Kurotsuchi... yes I just said Kurotsuchi! He comes as second on my "Shinigami Love List" [insert fangirl scream here]. But Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and **REVIEW rEVIEW REVIEW! OM NOM NOM! **Bye~ :Cecilia May

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^ (Do I really need to keep posting this? **pout**)

**

* * *

**

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter 6**

**Butterfly Holes**

_Am I dead yet?_

Aneko moved her hands weakly around, feeling wet grass. Rain still poured down, hitting her face and body, but unlike before, it was light.

_No… I'm not dead yet…_

Aneko opened her eyes and found herself, staring up in the grey sky. She had a pounding headache and she felt her drenched shinigami uniform clasp onto her skin. There was also an pulsing pain on the side of her neck. She groaned.

_Why am I still alive? _Aneko thought, raising her hand slowly to her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt a rough material. Moving her hand across the rough material, she came to a small knot. Someone had bandaged her up.

Unable to move very well still, Aneko used all her remaining strength to turn her head, as well as ignore the pain as she moved it. No one was to her right. She only saw her zanpakuto there, its blade slightly cracked.

"Monshir—" Aneko began to say, but then a small cry came from her left side.

Aneko turned as quickly as she could and saw a little girl, crouching near the side of the river. She was a young girl, barely 4 years old… maybe 3. She had short light brown hair that in a different light could be seen as reddish. Her skin was a peachy color and her cheeks were a cute shade of light pink, but as Aneko looked at the girl's face, her big brown eyes had tears in them.

Aneko opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself when she saw blood pouring down the girl's arms. Aneko watched as the little girl had a small pocket knife in her hand and she was slowly cutting herself. There was a dotted line made by marker across her wrist. _Does she want to commit suicide or something?_ Aneko thought, confused.

At that moment, the little girl glanced over at Aneko and fell backwards by surprise, letting out a small gasp. She looked at Aneko with scared eyes and began to breathe heavily.

Aneko looked at the girl in the eyes and sighed, "What are you doing?"

The girl looked at Aneko and then at the cuts on her arms. Her eyes began to water again.

Aneko looked at the pitiful girl and sighed once more, "Were you the one who took me out of the river and bandaged me up?"

The girl nodded.

Aneko smiled and said, "If you did all that, you must be a very strong little girl. I weigh like a ton."

Aneko chuckled and saw a small smile appear on the girl's lips.

"That's better. Come here and lie down next to me." Aneko said, smiling, patting the ground next to her. "And do me a favor… can you leave the knife over there?"

The little girl looked at Aneko with wide eyes and nodded. She dropped the knife on the ground beside her and crawled over to Aneko's weak body. Aneko smiled as the small girl laid herself down close to Aneko. They both looked up at the grey sky and felt the raindrops slowly turn into drizzling.

After awhile of silence, Aneko sighed and asked, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

The girl turned her head frantically with scared eyes as if she was expecting Aneko to shout at her. Aneko looked at her and smiled kindly. The girl looked back up to the sky and didn't answer.

Aneko sighed once more and asked, "Might I ask why?"

Aneko waited for an answer as she watched the girl's chest rise and fall rhythmically. It was a great amount of time before Aneko heard her voice.

"I don't belong in this world…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't belong anywhere… in this world or the next…"

Aneko watched as tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"When I was born, I waited for years in a box with all the other souls like me… waiting for a chance to be used… to get the chance to live. And then… I told we had to be exterminated, wiped from the world as if we never existed. I cried constantly because I didn't know why I needed to die. I didn't do anything wrong." The girl cried, her tears rushing out of her eyes now.

Aneko looked at the girl sadly and placed her hand on the girl's head, as she continued.

"I later turned out to be one of the lucky ones that got shipped out accidentally with other cargo and after a few years of waiting in dispenser, I was used by a shinigami. She was killed shortly after and I was left alone in the world. Unable to keep the gigai, I went to a local merchant who was aware of the world of shinigami and…"

"You're a mod soul… aren't you? And this isn't your body… it's the body of a dead girl."

At this point, the girl bawled loudly, digging her face into Aneko's side. Aneko looked at the child with pity. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She merely leaned her head down and kissed the little child on the forehead.

After awhile of crying, the girl continued between her gasps of tears, "I didn't know that it was the body of a little girl who was kidnapped, raped, and killed the week before. So when I changed into her body I had an address in her uniform pocket and I went to it, assuming it was her home. Maybe I would have a chance to live like a normal person… then I met her parents. When I entered the house, they had hung themselves and I saw their bodies!"

The girl gasped for more air as her crying became louder.

"I don't understand. I just wanted a chance to be alive. I never did anything to anyone. I never… I never…"

"Shh… calm down, love. It's okay…" Aneko whispered, soothingly, "And that's why you wanted to kill yourself right?"

The girl nodded her head, digging deeper into Aneko's uniform. Aneko sighed, hugging the child closer to her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Aneko's eyes widened and she sighed. She smiled. _I guess I'm not done yet in this lifetime… _Aneko thought.

"You're not going to be alone anymore… not while I'm here…"

The girl sniffled and looked up at Aneko with swollen eyes. Her face was bright red and her tears had stained her pink cheeks. Aneko smiled motherly at the small child.

"I'm not dead because of you and I don't belong anywhere either… so I think it's fate that I have met you, my dear. I may not be perfect and I may not be the best when it comes to taking care of little kids, but I assure you, no matter what, I won't leave you. Everyone deserves some form of happiness in their life and if you'll allow me, I'll be more than happy to give that to you."

Aneko smiled softly and watched as the little girl's face turned from utter despair to happiness. The girl tightly hugged Aneko, making Aneko gasp in pain, but she didn't care. She was able to save a lost soul and that was more than enough to forget the pain for a little while.

"So before we get out of here… I need to know your name." Aneko said, weakly, ignoring the throbbing pain.

The girl looked up sadly and shook her head. "I was never given a name…"

Aneko smiled and pondered for a bit, before saying, "What about Etsu? It means delight."

Etsu smiled widely, showing her white teeth and hugged Aneko as the rain began to stop.

"And what do I call you? What's your name?"

"It's Ane—" Aneko stopped and thought about it, but then said, "It's Aneko Mayako… but you can just call me Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?"

"It means big sister. Aneko also means that. What do you think?"

"Onee-chan!" Etsu said, loudly and happily.

* * *

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Please wake up."

Aneko's eyes snapped open as she heard Etsu's voice call to her. She groaned from a sore back. She looked around. She was in a simple cell that only had a wooden bed and a thin blanket. The small window was barricaded with iron bars and so was one entire wall that led into a long hallway. Etsu was on the floor next to the bed, her hair shining in the moonlight.

"Onee-chan, we were so worried about you. You collapsed on our way here and one of the doctors had to check up on you. They said you were just exhausted and tired. That man with the big straw hat left to report it to the man with the big white beard. You've been sleeping for hours already."

Aneko rubbed her eyes and patted Etsu on the head, as she got up. Etsu stood next to her in case she fell down. Aneko smiled and cupped Etsu's cheek.

"I had a dream about… about the day we met each other." Aneko whispered, quietly. "You remember?"

Etsu smiled widely and said, in a cheery voice, "How could I ever forget, Onee-chan? You saved my life…"

Aneko shook her head, "No, you saved mine."

Before Etsu could say anything else, Aneko stood up, kissed Etsu's forehead and went to look up and down the hallway. She saw nobody there, only the moonlight casting shadows upon the walls. All the other cells in the room were also empty.

"How long have you been in here, Etsu?"

Etsu hesitated and said, "A few hours maybe… Why, Onee-chan? What's wrong?"

Aneko turned to Etsu and smiled darkly, "That's a few hours too long for me, don't you think… Why don't we get out of here already?"

Etsu watch as Aneko slowly took out a small fan from inside white floral kimono and opened it. Outstretching her arm, Aneko played with the wooden handle of the red fan and let out a sigh.

"What do you think, Monshirochou? Shall we?" Aneko said, quietly.

Etsu's eyes widened as the fan began to glow and the shape of the fan slowly became a long katana that shone brightly by the reflection of the moonlight. Aneko looked at Etsu with her bright purple eyes that seem to shine as bright as Monshirochou.

"Don't worry, Etsu. I'll get you a bed you can fall asleep in." Aneko smiled.

* * *

Byakuya jolted up from his bed and looked around in a cold sweat. _That spiritual energy… I know it…_ He thought, throwing his sheets to the side and quickly changing into his uniform. Byakuya quickly left Kuchiki manor, flash-stepping to the source of the spiritual energy he had sensed.

Moments later, Byakuya arrived to the Division 1 cells and looked around. Several shinigami were everywhere investigating the place. Every cell was untouched except for cell 3. Byakuya walked forward and saw Yamamoto standing in the cell along with his lieutenant and the guard in charge of keeping an eye on the sole prisoner. Byakuya's eyes widened.

Yamamoto turned and looked at Byakuya, "An imposter, huh?"

On the opposite wall of the iron bars where the barricaded window once was, a large hole led to the outside of the building, but it wasn't the fact that there was a whole in the first place in the wall that surprised everyone. It was the fact that the hole in the wall was in the shape of a large butterfly.

Suddenly, a shinigami came up from behind Byakuya and kneeled to the floor, "Captains! The small girl was found, but not the prisoner. She's at the Mayako household."

Byakuya looked at the shinigami and then back at Yamamoto who merely nodded his head at the shinigami and then turned his attention back on Byakuya.

"I guess you aren't needed here anymore, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded and started to make his way out of the cell room and towards the Mayako manor. Yamamoto watched him go and then turned back to the hole in the wall.

"What should we do, Captain-General?" His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, said.

Yamamoto sighed, but before he could answer, a small white cabbage butterfly flew delicately through the hole and landed on Yamamoto's outstretched hand. He smiled, surprising both his lieutenant and the cell guard.

Yamamoto nodded, looked at Sasakibe and said in a genial voice, "Let's go visit Lady Horoko tonight, Sasakibe."

* * *

Byakuya finally got to the Mayako manor and saw that there were several shinigami surrounding it already. At the very front of the crowd, Byakuya saw 5 familiar faces: Captain Kyoraku, his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, Captain Ukitake, and his two trusted subordinates, Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Is the girl inside?" Byakuya said, walking up to them.

Everyone turned to look at him. Kyoraku smiled.

"What are you doing up so late, Byakuya? I thought you wouldn't care about some little criminal escaping." He mocked.

"It is against law to break out of your cell without the permission of the Captain-General and the cell guard."

"Oh… so you're only here to uphold the law, right? Or is there something more you want to find out?"

Byakuya glared at Kyoraku who merely smiled and looked back up to the house.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't believe Aneko is back!" Ukitake happily squealed, clapping his hands. "The minute we see her, Kyoraku, we must celebrate!"

Kyoraku laughed, "WITH SAKE!"

"Oh not again. You just drank with Captain Ukitake yesterday, sir!" Kyoraku's lieutenant, Nanao, sighed with annoyance.

Kyoraku looked over at Nanao and smiled, placing his arms out, about to hug her, "Oh, my little Nanao-chan! If you want to join us, you just have to say so!"

However, before Kyoraku was able to wrap his arms around his lieutenant, she instantly hit him with her fan, saying, "Don't even think about."

"Ukitake! My lovely Nanao is being mean to me!" Kyoraku cried, holding Ukitake like a child.

Ukitake laughed and soothed Kyoraku. Byakuya looked up at the house and saw shadows of people in the window light. He turned to Nanao.

"Why hasn't anybody attained the child yet?" He said, sternly.

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake won't allow anybody to step up and get her and the head maid of the manor won't let anybody in. She says the woman named Aneko isn't there, though."

"She is NOT Aneko…" Byakuya said in a stern voice, making Nanao flinch.

Fed up with the delay, Byakuya made his way up the short flight of stairs that led to the Mayako mansion. Kyoraku held Nanao back as she was about to stop him and shook his head. They all watched as Byakuya headed to the front door and knocked loudly on it.

"It's Captain Kuchiki, Kanna." He said, gently. "Let me in."

There was a moment of silence, before Byakuya heard a voice say from behind the front door, "I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I've been ordered to not let anybody in… no matter who they are."

"Kanna… that child… just let me in."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I can't."

"I am captain of Division 6, Kanna. You follow my orders or else face the consequences for your insubordination."

"Captain Kuchiki! While you are on the land that is owned by the Mayako family, you have no power here that is above any of the Mayako family members. I have been ordered by Aneko Mayako to not let anyone in and to keep this child safe. That includes you, Captain…"

There was a small pause before Byakuya said in a quiet voice, "How do you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know it's her…? That it's Aneko?"

"I just…"

"What proof do you have?"

There was silence.

"I thought so." Byakuya said, as he turned away from the door.

As Byakuya made his way down the stairs, the front door opened widely. Byakuya turned to see the Mayako's head maid standing there with Etsu holding onto the back of her kimono. Byakuya looked from Etsu to Kanna with emotionless eyes.

"It's her, Byakuya. She came into the house, carrying this girl in her arms and walked to her old room. She remembered everything and everyone. When she saw me, she threw her arms around me and cried. Byakuya, I would know my best friend when I see her." Kanna said.

Byakuya looked at Kanna and sighed. He nodded and continued to walk down the stairs. Kanna wiped away the newly-formed tears that gathered in her eyes and closed the front door once more.

As Byakuya walked back to the group of shinigami, Kyoraku smirked and said, "I'm guessing you didn't get the girl?"

Byakuya ignored Kyoraku and simply walked forward past everyone without making eye contact.

"Byakuya, where are you going?" Ukitake called out, but everyone merely watched as Byakuya flash-stepped away into the night.

Ukitake looked at Kyoraku confused and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Kyoraku chuckled and turned to Ukitake, "He knows where Aneko is…"

* * *

Aneko looked up at the large cherry blossom tree that towered over her. She closed her eyes as she felt petal upon petal breeze past her, licking her face. The wind was gentle and played delicately with Aneko's black hair and the cherry blossom petals. Along with her hair, Aneko's shinigami uniform whipped silently in the breeze. A large white butterfly design was etched on the shoulder of her black shihakusho and in both her hands two large red fans were held closed. Aneko opened her eyes slowly, revealing her deep purple eyes that shone magnificently in the moonlight.

"What took you so long?" Aneko said, as she continued to observe all the falling petals.

Behind her, Byakuya stood, watching her.

"You shouldn't be here…" He said, his voice deep and silky.

Aneko turned her head to look over her shoulder at him and said, with a small smile, "I should be in the Division 1 cell… right?"

Byakuya watched as she slowly turned her head back to its original position.

After a while of silence, Aneko spoke, quietly, "I never realized how much I missed the Seireitei. I thought being here would bring about my own destruction. I never realized that it would make me live again… It feels like I've been dead for so long."

Aneko chuckled, turned to Byakuya with her hand over her right eye in pure embarrassment, and said, "Sorry, that came out bad."

Byakuya looked at Aneko with emotionless eyes, but inside, the choking pain he felt during the captain's meeting came back again. He looked away, afraid that Aneko would see his pain.

"Why didn't you stop me… in captain's meeting when I accused you of being an imposter?"

Aneko looked at him with soft eyes and said, in a sweet and honest voice, "I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to be Aneko again. I've been 'Onee-chan' to Etsu for 11 whole years. I've never been once called Aneko in that time." She paused, "If I was going to be Aneko again, I would have had to face everyone… Kyoraku-sensei… Lady Horoko… Ukitake… Yamamoto-sama… and you…"

Byakuya looked at her with wide eyes as she continued, "And let me tell you, that's the scariest thing in the whole world."

She looked at him and smiled weakly and innocently.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have run away from everything. Please forgive me." Aneko said, quietly, her gaze on the ground.

There was silence for a while, causing Aneko to glance up at Byakuya. She saw that the only thing that had changed about his face was that his eyes narrowed. She chuckled quietly. _I'm not the only one who has changed…_ Aneko thought, amused.

Byakuya sighed and spoke, "I promised myself a long time ago that I would forgive you for what you did… you saved many lives by defeating that Hollow, but…"

Aneko looked at him and saw him glaring at her.

"But that gave you no reason to prolong your stay in the Human World when everyone here thought you were dead." Byakuya scolded. "It was irresponsible of you. You affected all those close to you. Lady Horoko hasn't been herself ever since your death was made known to her. Kanji constantly brought imposters like some idiot. Kyoraku and Ukitake experienced a period of depression, and–"

"And you?"

Byakuya looked at her in surprise as she gave him an emotionless expression. He looked away as Aneko smirked. She turned back to the cherry blossom tree, hiding her face from his view.

"Congratulations on your marriage, by the way. She must be a real doll. Lady Kuchiki must have loved her. I must meet her someday, if you'll allow me."

Byakuya looked up slowly at Aneko with wide eyes. _Meet her? Doesn't she know?_ He thought, confused. As Byakuya pondered what Aneko knew and what she didn't, he failed to see Aneko's body shake. Tears slowly came crawling down her face.

Aneko knew she still had feelings for Byakuya and after all these years, she knew it only grew stronger with yearning. Now it was impossible for Aneko to be with him, but she was happy. She was happy he settled down with a less problematic woman than she could ever be. Well… that's at least what she tells herself…

"Maybe… one day…" Byakuya whispered quietly.

Aneko smiled at the sound of his voice. She turned around and brought Monshirochou back to her original katana form. She sheathed it and placed her hand out. Byakuya looked at it and then at Aneko.

"I have no intention to open old wounds from the past. I hope you and I can be the best of friends like we used to be. Maybe one day we'll have dinner with everyone… like the good days."

Byakuya sighed and took her hand. As they shook hands, Aneko smiled widely at Byakuya. _She still has the smallest hands… _Byakuya thought, smiling only a tad bit as they parted.

Aneko sighed and began to look at how low the moon was, before saying, "I better get Etsu before this whole thing blows up in my face again. You think, Central 46 is going to be hard on me because I escaped?"

"Central 46 has never been the easiest crowd to please…"

Aneko giggled, "Thanks for the reassurance, Byakuya."

"Anytime… Aneko."

* * *

PS. I know this is such a small detail... but do you guys remember who Kanna is? I don't know I thought it was neat to put her in the story again. ^_^ Anyway hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note_: _You don't have to read this actually. I might be a bit boring today because it's really late and I'm kind of sleep... -.-' **Anyway, hello there, y'all. Cecilia's back with a whole new chapter. Okay so before you read this, I just have to say... Lady Horoko is awesome! I really love her. She's like my idol to tell you the truth! She's so beautiful, dignified, and elegant that it sends shivers down my spine. I really do love her and she's so sweet with Byakuya, Aneko, and Etsu. She's like that strict and caring mother that everyone really needs from time to time. Anyway, just so you guys know, this chapter wasn't really supposed to be here. In my original format, the whole Aneko finally seeing Lady Horoko again was supposed to be a flashback, but then I realized that making it a flashback would do an injustice for Lady Horoko and she deserves more for her efforts. So I decided to give her a whole chapter dedicated to her! Yay! Anyway... I'm gonna go to sleep now... I have midterms tomorrow and I really didn't study... Lolz I'm gonna fail because of my love for my readers so please... **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! GODAMMIT, REVIEW ALREADY! Please REVIEW!** I've been so sad lately because no one likes to review anymore and I need you reviews! They are the only thing that keeps this lovely story going. So please **REVIEW! **Love y'all!And until next time! ^_^

**Additional Information: **All character images are provided on my profile page in order of appearance. Please feel free to look at them at any time. Thanks! ^_^ Including Lady Horoko's beautiful photo!

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Two**

**Welcome to the Family**

**Name**: Lady Horoko 'Miki' Mayako

**Heigh**t: 5' 5''

**Birthday**: March 25

**Soul Society Class**: The noble head mistress of the Mayako family.

**Family**: Lord Kazuma Mayako (husband, deceased), Kohana Mayako (daughter, estranged), and Aneko Mayako (adopted family member)

**Personality**: Known for her beauty, elegance, and grace, Lady Horoko remains the ideal female aristocrat throughout the Seireitei. She is a woman who adheres strictly to rules and abstains from temptations and desires. Rather than having her voice heard, Lady Horoko prefers to remain discreet and in the background and because of her silent nature, she may come off as cold-hearted. However, even though it rarely shows, one cannot mistake her large heart and her generous amount of compassion for those close to her. She is well-respected among the nobility of the Seireitei and is often idolized by young female shinigami students.

**History**: Born into the noble Mayako family, Lady Horoko was taught at a young age to become a perfect young lady. She quickly rose through all her classes as a genius and become both an excellent fighter and a poised young woman. Because of her talents and helpful contributions to the task, Lady Horoko became one of the founding members to establish the Gotei 13 and the Shinigami Academy alongside Captain-General Yamamoto. She then married her husband, Kazuma Kyoraku, through an arranged marriage. They had one child, Kohana Mayako. Unfortunately, Kazuma died in the line of duty and was eaten by a Hollow. Devastated, Lady Horoko held on to the little family she had left, her daughter. However, when she became of age, Kohana ran away and eloped with a human, scandalizing the clean Mayako name. Years passed before Lady Horoko was introduced to a young girl with piercing purple eyes, Aneko Rinkiku, who was later adopted into the family, taking the place of Kohana. Lady Horoko continues to be an active member of the Gotei 13 and continues to move up in ranks.

**Current Shinigami Status**: Active member and judge of Central 46

* * *

"It's beautiful out today, isn't it? Hmm… would it be a bother if I were to ask you to open my windows today? It's been awhile since I actually got some fresh air…"

A young shinigami turned around from what she was doing and looked at the woman you sat on the bed near the window. A slight blush appeared on the shinigami's cheeks out of pure awe for this woman, who looked out the window serenely. Her beautiful long black hair fell lightly around her shoulders and cascaded down her back. She wore a clean white kimono that barely contrasted from her porcelain skin that was completely flawless. Everything about this woman was perfect and with that, an air of regality surrounded her, making her seem almost unnatural. Her eyes shone brightly in the sun with a purple magnificence that put all the purple flowers that were arranged beautifully around the room to shame. The shinigami smiled and sighed with adoration.

"N-Not at all, my lady. It would not be a bother." The shinigami said, nervous.

The woman in the bed turned and looked at the shinigami with a small smile. Her purples eyes examined the female shinigami that was in charge of taking care of her, but honestly, the woman's mind was more concerned with the doorway that led into her room.

"I wasn't expecting visitors today… Captain Kuchiki…" The woman sighed, lightly.

The woman turned and found Byakuya standing there, his grey eyes looking at her. She looked at him with the same smile she had given the girl and titled her head as she saw the small pink bonsai tree in his hands.

"Good afternoon, Lady Horoko." Byakuya said, quietly, walking up to the side table next to her bed.

"Byakuya, you shouldn't have, but thank you." Lady Horoko said, daintily, watching him place the small bonsai tree near the other flowers and gifts.

"It's the least I can do… You must forgive me for my absence over the past couple of days. I've been bus—"

"Don't worry yourself about it over me, Byakuya. From what I can tell from the gossiping shinigami here, Kanji's created quite a fuss." Lady Horoko giggled, glancing over to the shinigami that still stood there.

The girl was staring at Captain Kuchiki with bedroom eyes and in quite a daze. Lady Horoko giggled and turned to Byakuya.

"I guess some things never change. You still have little girls falling head over heels for you after all these years. I'm actual a bit glad you haven't been visiting me or else the shinigami taking care of me would get nothing done." Lady Horoko said with an amused voice.

Byakuya looked at Lady Horoko with a confused expression and then turned to the female shinigami. She gasped as their eyes met and her face turned beet red. Out of pure embarrassment, the girl quickly bowed and ran out of the room, completely forgetting to open Lady Horoko's windows.

"My point exactly…" Lady Horoko giggled.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll open your windows."

Lady Horoko nodded with appreciation as she watched Byakuya open all the windows in her room as well as the large sun window that was right next to her bed. As he finished this task, he pulled out the wooden chair that sat alone in the corner and pulled it up to Lady Horoko's bedside. He took a seat on it and looked at her with his calm expression. Lady Horoko looked at him and then out the window, watching a couple of birds fly through the sky. Byakuya followed her gaze and followed the birds with his grey eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lady Horoko?" Byakuya asked, sighing, placing his attention back on her.

Lady Horoko nodded and said, "Fine… but Lady Unohana still wants to monitor my vitals."

There was a long pause before Byakuya spoke again, "Do you know what happened?"

A good amount of time passed before Lady Horoko spoke and answered her question, "It turns out it was a heart attack."

Byakuya looked back out the window sadly. It was a few weeks ago that Lady Horoko was admitted into the Squad 4 barracks. One of the maids had found Lady Horoko on the floor, unconscious. Byakuya remembered standing outside Lady Horoko's room with Yamamoto, Kyoraku and all of their lieutenants. _That's when the maid who found Lady Horoko unconscious said to us that she was in Aneko's room… she was holding a picture…_ Byakuya thought. He turned and saw that next to his bonsai tree a picture stood. Behind its glass, a small girl with long black hair and bright purple eyes was laughing in the arms of a young Lady Horoko.

"I got a letter from Central 46 about a meeting that was being held today…"

Byakuya looked at her, his expression unchanging, before he said, "Is that why you weren't expecting anyone to visit you today?"

Lady Horoko moved her hands together on her lap. Placing her left hand palm up in her right hand, she rubbed her right thumb gently, tracing the many creases that indented her left palm.

"It was about a girl who had committed some crimes in the World of the Living."

"Yes… it was."

"Did you stay for the verdict?

"No… I stayed alongside Captain Yamamoto and the committed felon in the Squad 1 detention cells, but I wanted to keep my promise to you… so I left early."

Lady Horoko let out a chuckle and continued to stare at her palms, before saying, "It's her… isn't it?"

Byakuya looked at Lady Horoko and then closed his eyes, before answering her, "Yes…"

Lady Horoko sighed and smacked her lips quietly. She continued to follow each crease with her purple years that even with the passing years, never seemed to dull.

"How do you know?" She finally, said as she followed the crease that led to her wrist.

Byakuya straightened his back and said in a quiet voice, "I spoke with her… she's Aneko. There's no mistaking that."

Byakuya watched Lady Horoko's body shiver.

"How?" She said.

"How what?"

Lady Horoko turned to him and said, in a worried voice, which was strange coming from her of all people, "How did you… I mean…"

Byakuya sighed and leaned forward to wrap his hand around hers. She looked down at his strong hands. She felt her lips quiver and her eyes tear up just slightly.

"Lady Horoko…" Byakuya said, his voice now had a hint of compassion.

"I'm sorry… It's just been so long…"

"I know…"

There was a long pause, before Lady Horoko spoke once again, "How are you coping, Byakuya?"

Immediately, Lady Horoko felt his grip around her hands tighten. She looked at him and saw the pain that was in his eyes as they looked straight down at the floor. She smiled, removed her hand from underneath his hand, and placed it on his head. She felt his grip tighten even more as she began to stroke his hair. He let out a big sigh.

"Lady Horoko…"

"Shh, dear. I know. You're just confused… that's all. It's natural."

"But…" Byakuya said looking up at her with the same eyes he had when he was a child. "I don't know what to do. Half of me is glad she's alive… and here, but…"

Lady Horoko smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. It was rare to see the great Captain Kuchiki show so much emotion in such little time, but to Lady Horoko, he was still the same little schoolboy who fell head over heels for her adoptive daughter. Ever since the death of his mother, his attitude and view of the world became warped. Lady Horoko remembered the days she was worried for the wellbeing of this boy and consistently visited him. You could say, she became his second mother. So these outbursts of emotions were nothing strange to Lady Horoko. She was, after all, the person who introduced him to his late wife, Hisana.

Lady Horoko smiled and continued to stroke his hair. Byakuya sighed, but then his eyes glanced to the side towards the door. Lady Horoko followed his gaze and her smile disappeared. She sighed and looked at Byakuya with a nod. He returned her nod and got up from his chair, kissing her on the cheek in the process.

Lady Horoko watched as he became the same emotionless captain once again, straightening his haori and shihakusho. He gave her one last look and then turned to the doorway, walking briskly out of the room, leaving the wooden chair and Lady Horoko alone. She turned back to the open window and waited patiently for her next visitor.

Byakuya walked out the room and stopped outside the door. He sighed quietly and turned to his left. There standing was a young woman with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail that was highly decorated with an assortment of beautiful headdresses and flowers. She wore a traditional purple kimono that had a complicated floral pattern weaved into its soft-looking fabric. There was a bouquet of various irises, lilies, and cherry blossom branches in her small hands. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Hello, Byakuya."

"Hello, Aneko… by the looks of it, I guess everything went well?"

Aneko smiled and nodded, as she turned her whole body towards him. However, as she turned, a small girl was revealed behind Aneko. She quickly ran over and bumped into Aneko's leg, grabbing her kimono tightly. She wore a pink kimono that had baby Koi fish swimming happily near the bottom of the outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail as well and it was decorated with just a single pink rose. She was burying her face into Aneko's kimono. Byakuya looked at the child an expressionless gaze.

"Etsu, show your respect for Captain Kuchiki. You have to learn how to respect your superiors while we're here." Aneko said, turning to the small child.

Etsu looked up at Aneko with her big brown eyes and then she looked at Byakuya. He watched as she stepped away from Aneko and bowed lowly to him. She straightened her back and looked at Byakuya with a waiting look. He nodded at her, but once he acknowledged her respect, she immediately dug her face back into Aneko's kimono. Aneko sighed.

"You're still so shy, Etsu…"

Byakuya looked at Aneko and said, "At least you're teaching her the proper manners…"

Aneko looked at him and gave him a small smile, before saying, "Well, I better not let Lady Horoko wait for me too long…"

Byakuya nodded and stood to the side to let her and Etsu through. He watched her silently as she passed him and made her way to the doorway, but before Byakuya left, she turned around.

"Hey, Byakuya…" Aneko said, softly.

He met her gaze, somewhat captivated by her bright purple eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She hesitated and said, "Ichimaru, Aizen, and Kanji are coming over the Mayako manor to catch up on things on Friday… Would you like to come?"

Byakuya looked at Aneko and sighed, "Sorry, I already have plans on Friday. Forgive me."

Aneko nodded, looking away at the ground, somewhat disappointed, "Oh… Of course. Well, if you get done early with your plans, you can always just drop by. You're always welcome at the manor."

Aneko met his gaze and smiled.

Byakuya nodded his head and said, before turning down the hallway and walking away from Aneko and Etsu. "Thank you anyway."

Aneko watched him until he disappeared around the corner. She sighed quietly.

"What an awkward moment… Is it going to be like that whenever we talk to that man?" Etsu whined.

Aneko snapped her head to look at Etsu with an annoyed look and said, "It's very rude to act all shy and innocent in front of other people and show your true colors only to me, you know that?"

Etsu stuck out her tongue at Aneko and dug her face back into Aneko's kimono.

Aneko sighed and shook her head at Etsu, patting her head, as she peeked out from the purple fabric and smiled back at her big sister. Aneko smiled brightly at the girl and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, but as she straightened her back, her smile disappeared. Aneko looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers and then down at the kimono she was wearing.

It was unbelievable that she still fit in this old thing. It was the very last kimono Lady Horoko had given her before she left and this was actually the very first time she wore the thing. Like always, Lady Horoko had the best taste in kimonos. Aneko smiled and felt the silky fabric between her palm and fingers. Taking in a deep breath, Aneko turned back towards the doorway and walked in with Etsu closely following behind.

The minute Aneko entered the small room, the smell of flowers hit her nostrils and a bright ray of sunshine shone on her face. Aneko noticed that unlike the other rooms in the barracks, this room's windows were open and their shades pulled back, letting a breeze play among the flowers that sway happily.

Aneko looked around and smiled at the amount of pictures, presents, and flowers that seemed to adorn the room. _I guess the love for Lady Horoko hasn't changed at all…_ Aneko thought, but as she scanned the room, her gaze stopped on the woman who sat on the clean bed. She was looking at Aneko with bright purple eyes. They stayed there, gazing at each other for a long time. It was awhile before either of them moved a centimeter, but it was Lady Horoko who broke the silence, unable to bear it any longer.

"After all these years… you still don't know how to fix your hair properly, young lady." She said, with a small smile.

Aneko looked at her with wide eyes and then she smiled widely. Lady Horoko watched as Aneko let the bouquet fall to her side, run forward, and throw her arms around Lady Horoko's neck. Lady Horoko gasped and looked down at Aneko, who began to cry, tears cascading her red cheeks. Lady Horoko closed her eyes and remembered the last time Aneko ever hugged her like this. She felt her lips quiver and tears began to fall down her pale face as she wrapped her own arms around Aneko.

"You horrible child… how could you allow me to suffer for so long?" Lady Horoko cried.

Aneko shook her head as she slid down out of Lady Horoko's arms and began to cry loudly in her lap. Lady Horoko smiled through her tears and looked compassionately down at Aneko, who was sitting on the floor at this point.

"Lady Horoko… I'm so sorry… I never meant… Please forgive me…" Aneko said, in between gasps and tears. "I've missed you so much…"

Lady Horoko let out a small chuckle and touched her back, allowing years of built-up emotion and regret pour out.

"I know, my dear. I know… I'm just so glad you're alive." Lady Horoko said, just crying out of joy now, "I knew it all along… I knew you were alive…"

Lady Horoko continued to allow Aneko to cry and it was awhile until she got enough strength to compose herself so she didn't have to gasp in between every word.

"The last time you cried this hard to me was when you accidentally tore your favorite kimono while practicing that fan dance I taught you." Lady Horoko giggled, taking out the flowers from Aneko's hair. "Child, how many times must I tell you…? A young lady must be humble in her appearance."

Aneko laughed and wiped away her tears, but failed miserably, before saying, "It was the day before your birthday and I wanted to show you how hard I'd been practicing. I loved that dance so much, but whenever I did it, I always fell down on the turns."

"Because you never practiced your footwork. By the time you got to the turns, you would be so tangled up that you'd fall flat on your face."

They both laughed and looked at each other straight in the eyes. Lady Horoko cupped Aneko's cheek and smiled widely. She leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you so much, my dear, Aneko…"

Aneko smiled and said, "I've missed you too, Lady Horoko…"

Lady Horoko straightened her back and she turned to Etsu, who Aneko left for Lady Horoko. Aneko followed Lady Horoko's gaze and looked over her shoulder to see Etsu standing there. They both watched as Etsu bowed lowly at Lady Horoko, pick up the bouquet of flowers, and walk over. As she got to Lady Horoko's bedside, she stopped and handed Lady Horoko the beautiful bouquet.

"Thank you, darling… Aneko, might I ask who is this charming young lady?" Lady Horoko asked, tucking a stray hair behind Etsu's ear.

Aneko smiled as she laid her head on Lady Horoko's lap and gazed at Etsu proudly, "This is the little girl who saved my life the day the Hollow attacked me."

Lady Horoko looked at Etsu with wide eyes and then at Aneko, saying, "Are you serious? Now you owe your life to a little girl? Can you not take care of yourself anymore, Aneko? Really now. Such a disgrace to the Mayako name…"

Aneko smiled, continued to stare at Etsu's big brown eyes, and took the little girl's hand, "Well, at least, you'll have this little one now if I fail to live up to the Mayako name."

At this point, both Etsu and Lady Horoko looked at Aneko with wide eyes.

"Lady Horoko… I would like to introduce Miss Etsu Mayako, the next member of our family."

Etsu gasped quietly as she stared at Aneko's happy face. She then looked at Lady Horoko who was smiling at Aneko and turned her attention to Etsu.

"If this girl really saved your life, Aneko… She's bound to be a better young lady than you'll ever be." Lady Horoko said, chuckling and taking Etsu's other hand. "Welcome to the family, Etsu-chan."

Etsu looked at both of them with wide eyes and then she smiled brightly, jumping up and hugging Lady Horoko tightly. Lady Horoko laughed lightly and hugged the child back, glancing over at Aneko. Aneko observed the sweet moment, realizing that she finally gave Etsu what she always wanted and what she herself had always missed when she left for that mission: a family. Aneko smiled widely, standing up and joining in the hug from behind Etsu. They all began to laugh happily as a white cabbage butterfly flew into the room and landed on Lady Horoko's bouquet.


	8. Thirty Five Years of Absence

**Author's Note**: **You don't have to read this... I guess... I'd be happy if you did! No not really... It's just me ranting again. I'm tired...** Anyway hey y'all. How are you? Zomg did I mention that I LOVE ellipsis... lolz I just love them! They make writing stories so much fun because they describe so much without really describing it. Ellipsis only use three dots! Mwhaha! It's so simple that it's crazy! Anyway I should really be studying for my last midterm right now... Ugh... I don't want to. Anyway I kind of really I don't know this chapter. I guess its just one of those fillers... well no... it's important in its own right since it'll make way for the next awesome chapter! Zomg I am so excited! I forgot when was the last time I actually wrote a fight scene! (_Aneko_: Shut up! Don't let the cat out of the bag!) But... But Aneko! (_Aneko_: *knocks out Cecilia* Sorry, guys, but you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to see what Ceci-chan is talking about. I hope you enjoy this chapter of **Can I Go On?** and remember... as Ceci-chan would say... **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! THE WHOLE CAST LOVES REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! SO PLEASE REVIEW!** Anyway we love you all! Bye~!)

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Eight**

**Thirty-Five Years of Absence**

"Ugh… I'm going to be late! I can't believe I overslept again!"

Kanji quickly ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing with ease. He panted as he passed some of the shinigami in his squad. The three shinigami watched him with wide eyes, before a boy among the group with big black square glasses called out to him.

"Wait, Kanji! Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?"

Kanji didn't bother to stop, but he turned his head and shouted, "I have a gathering to attend at the Mayako ma—OOF!"

All of the sudden, Kanji felt a great force stop him in his tracks, sending him to the floor. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. A tall figure hung over him, his large shadow casting over Kanji, as the three shinigami ran over to see what happened.

"Really, Kanji? Because last time I checked, you were supposed to take Rin's place today since he's fell ill…" A voice said from the figure.

Kanji let out another groan and opened one eye since the sun shone directly behind the person, but as he suddenly realized who it was, his eyes widened and he knew he was screwed, because the person who was standing there was the Vice-President of Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Akon.

Akon looked down at Kanji with a raised eyebrow and a pissed off look. He smirked and suddenly pulled up the back collar of Kanji's shihakusho. Kanji gave out a pitiful yelp.

"A-Akon… Come on… G-Give a guy a break… will ya?" Kanji said, nervously.

Akon looked at his subordinate with an annoyed expression and sighed, "You know, Captain Kurotsuchi has been looking for you all day. I think you'll be assisting him with the dissection this afternoon."

Kanji gave out a loud cry and began to whimper, as the shinigami in the background began to snicker, "Oh come on! He's going to kill me, Akon! Have some mercy!"

"Mercy? You're lucky I found you first, or else you would've been exploded by now. The captain just made new bombs specifically for you. After all your antics with that Mayako noble, using valuable and expensive equipment for your own use, and skirting off all of your duties, you'll be lucky to still have all your limbs attached to your body. Let's get you back to the laboratory. Hiyosu is cranky because someone wasn't awake to give him his morning tea!"

Akon shook Kanji violently from his collar and started to drag away him away towards the Institute. Kanji whimpered helplessly as the shinigami waved goodbye mockingly to him. Kanji whined loudly, imagining the devastating tortures he'll have to endure at the mercy of his captain.

"I'm screwed…" He cried.

Akon glanced down at him and said, in a cool voice, "You have no idea."

* * *

**~At the Shinigami Research and Development Institute~**

"WHERE IS MY TEA?"

Hiyosu continued to shout at the top of his lungs as his colleagues sat annoyed by their empty tea cups. Although they all continued to type away and stare at their monitors, an air of fatigue and annoyance hung over their heads. After all, tea was the only thing that kept all the scientists awake from their constant research that was required from their captain.

"FOR GOD SAKE'S, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT TOYO BOY, I'M GONNA WRING HIS NECK UNTIL HE BEGS FOR MERCY!" Hiyosu shouted, angrily.

At that moment, a door opened swiftly, revealing a calm Akon and in one of his hands was Kanji sniffling on the floor.

"Do you want strangle him now or have him prepare tea first?" Akon sighed, throwing Kanji's body in the middle of the room.

Kanji looked up, nervously, and saw that he was being glared at by all the scientists in the room. Hiyosu growled loudly and stalked over to Kanji, grabbing his neck.

"If you weren't the replacement for Rin, I would've already made you a special treat for the laboratory specimens. You know how much they love human flesh!" Hiyosu threatened, throwing him sharply back to the ground. "Go get us some tea, fleabag!"

Kanji quickly got up and ran out of the room with everybody's cups. They all watched him, but as he disappeared behind the door, they returned to their work as usual. Akon shook his head and turned to the main monitor, his eyes shifting between the status reports of the conditions of the Seireitei.

"Hmm… everything seems to be in order… as usual." Akon sighed, nodding his head as his eyes continued to examine each report, "That'll give Captain less to worry about when he's having his fun with Kanji."

"That boy is beginning to get on my nerves…" Hiyosu groaned, sitting back in his seat.

Akon chuckled and turned to Hiyosu, "Beginning? You mean he hasn't completely pissed you off yet?"

Hiyosu let out a scoff and continued to type rapidly across his keyboard once again. Akon turned his attentions back at the main monitor, but as he got to the bottom, his eyes narrowed.

"The radio frequencies are a bit high, don't you think?"

Hiyosu turned his attentions away from his monitor and looked up. He looked confusingly at the number and turned to another person in the room. It was a young girl who wore her black hair in pigtails, but instead of her hair continuing down from the tie, what seemed like chain links chains fell from her bunched up hair. She wore small rectangle glasses.

"Hey, Mitzu. What's up with that number? Why is it high?"

Mitzu turned around and looked at the large monitor. She turned back to her screen and her fingers rapidly typed across the keyboard. Akon and Hiyosu looked back up to the large monitor as she brought her own screen so that everyone could see the graphs of frequencies that came in and out of the Seireitei. The communication and radio line was increasing gradually with each new update.

"I hadn't noticed the number, but I have noticed various bleeps that keep appearing on the radar."

The screen switched from the graphs to a complicated map of the Seireitei. A continuous beeping noise began to sound as the center dot expanded into the edges of the screen, showing a large amount of blue and green dots in the area.

"The green dots signify the frequencies coming from within the Seireitei and the blue dots signify the frequencies coming from the World of the Living from the stationed shinigami out there."

Akon scanned the map, but his eyes stopped on a small red dot at the corner of the map. His eyes narrowed. At this point, Kanji quietly opened the door and snuck in, placing everybody's cup next to their owners respectfully. As he approached Hiyosu's computer, his eyes glanced up at the screen. Although everybody thought he was a dunce, he was in the SRDI for a reason as a fellow scientist. His eyes quickly scanned the numbers and the dots, but his attention stopped on the red dot as well. Another red dot had appeared as fast as the original had disappeared, but they were generally in the same area.

"And the red dots?" Akon said, his voice serious.

Mitzu turned to her screen and continued to type, before saying, "Red dots are unidentified frequencies… The red dot you're seeing is the bleep I'm talking about."

"Did you try to track it down?" Hiyosu said, turning to Mitzu, as Kanji placed Hiyosu's cup on the nearest table.

"I developed a program to track its source, but it always seems to get lost in the air or the frequency disappears, but I did get something."

Suddenly the screen changed from the radar to another screen that had one single frequency on it. It was a report on an unknown frequency that had entered the Seireitei.

"One of the frequencies was active long enough for me to trace. It turns out its origins are from the World of the Living."

Akon turned to Mitzu with a confused look, "The World of the Living?"

Mitzu nodded, "I got this report from my program a few days ago… it also gave me a little peek of what the frequency actually was…"

"What was it?" Kanji asked, unconsciously.

Akon and Hiyosu turned to Kanji and glared at him. He immediately his mistake and continued to pass the cups around, but his attentions were still on the large monitor. Mitzu switched the screens once more and showed a single line. A message from the frequency.

**Our Time Has Come…**

* * *

A loud knocking came from the front door of the Mayako manor. Quickly placing down a vase of white lilies and red carnations on a nearby table, Kanna walked to the front door, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Hmm… I wonder who that might be…" Kanna mumbled to herself. "No one is supposed to come until later this afternoon."

As she finally got to the doorway, she slowly opened the door and looked to see who was behind all the knocking.

"Kanna-chan! How are ya?" A voice that had a thick Kyoto accent said, happily.

Kanna jumped as two arms wrapped around her neck.

"C-Captain Ichimaru!" Kanna said, shocked, "You're here so early!"

At that moment, a figure blocked the entrance of the doorway, making Kanna see as to whose shadow overcastted her. Standing there was a scholarly looking man with wavy brown short hair. He wore black rimmed glasses and the average captain's haori and shihakusho. Kanna smiled and recognized who this man was right away. He was Captain of Squadron 5, Sosuke Aizen.

"You too, Captain Aizen?" Kanna sighed, her nerves calm now.

Captain Aizen smiled back at her and said, in his usual kind voice, "Sorry, Kanna, but Gin wanted to surprise Aneko by coming here earlier than expected..."

Suddenly, Kanna felt Ichimaru's hands unwrap from her neck as he casually made his way through the Mayako manor as if he owned. Kanna gasped and turned around to walk quickly after him, seeing that he was heading to Aneko's room.

"Captain Ichimaru! Please, Lady Aneko isn't ready yet! She has visitors over! Please!" Kanna called out, desperately.

Ichimaru turned the corner towards Aneko's bedroom, saying in a happy voice, "Don't worry, Kanna… I won't disturb her for long… I just want to see if the rumors were true."

Kanna stopped in her tracks, confused, and asked, "Rumors?"

"Yeah… the rumors about Aneko's said punishment…" Aizen said, giving her a wide smile as he passed her swiftly, following Ichimaru through the manor.

Kanna stood there baffled. _Oh god… it hasn't even been a week yet and already rumors have been spreading about her punishment. Aneko won't like this one bit…_ Kanna thought with a sigh as she quickly made her way to Aneko's bedroom.

Ichimaru finally got to the closed door that led into Aneko's bedroom and stood outside. He turned as Aizen finally stopped behind him and they gave each other a sly smile. It was then Ichimaru put up his finger to his lips, signaling to Aizen to keep quiet. He then proceeded to stand against the wall, right next to the door. Aizen stood there amused, watching his fellow captain reach out his hand to knock loudly on the door. The voices inside stopped and both of them heard light footsteps grow louder towards the doorway.

The door opened slightly and Aneko's head popped out with a wondering look.

"KO-CHAN!" Ichimaru shouted, as he jumped out from against the wall and his arms wide open for a big hug.

Aneko looked at Ichimaru with a 'what the fuck' look and shouted, "What the hell are you doing here, fox-face? And with Aizen too?"

However, before either Aizen could answer or Ichimaru could give her a hug, Aneko slammed the door shut, making Ichimaru land face-first into the wooden door.

"Oh come on, Ko-chan!" Ichimaru said happily, trying to get the door to slide open. "Let us in! We want to see how wonderfully beautiful you've become over the years!"

"Oh, go jump off a cliff! The two of you!" Aneko shouted, pushing the door closed with all her might, "I know why you're here early, so don't even try lying to me!"

"Aneko, don't blame me for Gin's antics! I only followed because he forced me to!" Aizen said in an innocent voice.

"Don't make me laugh! You're an accomplice! Just admit it!"

Aizen sighed, "Fine… if you want me to be the accomplice I will."

Aizen walked forward, got behind Ichimaru, and proceeded to help Ichimaru force the doors open. Aneko felt the extra power as she continued to push the door close and began to panic.

"Oh you bastard!" Aneko shouted, but as she said it, she felt herself give in for only a second.

Both Aizen and Ichimaru felt this one second and pulled even harder than before, forcing the door to slide wide open violently and making Aneko fly backwards onto the floor. Both men stepped in the room triumphantly and looked down at Aneko. Their faces immediately changed as they looked at her and they began to laugh loudly.

Aneko groaned and rubbed her back. There she was on the floor, wearing a full blown female shinigami student uniform: a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals. The emblems of the Shinigami academy were imprinted on the chest area of the kosode. From a general in charge of an important mission, Aneko Mayako was demoted to a regular run-of-the-mill shinigami student.

"I thought I would never see the day!" Ichimaru laughed loudly, leaning against Aizen for support. "Oh god, my sides are hurting so bad.

Aizen glanced at Aneko, trying to hold in his laughter, but he failed miserably, saying, "I'm terribly sorry, Aneko, but it's just so funny. After all that work and years in the academy, you still find yourself back at it! I don't know whether to be sorry for you or laugh at your pain!"

Both the men laughed loudly as Aneko's temper began to rise. Her pale face began to transition into a beet red complexion and her veins started to pop out. She stood up quickly and took a deep breath in.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LOSERS!"

* * *

Ichimaru sipped his tea, sulking, as he rubbed the big bump that Aneko gave both him and Aizen when she kicked them out of her room. Aizen laughed at Ichimaru's face as Kanna placed an ice pack on his head. They were sitting across from each other in the parlor around a small red maple table that had cups of tea and little snacks in the middle of it. Next to them, the Japanese doors were open, giving them a beautiful view of the Mayako garden.

"Ow! Not so much, Kanna-chan." Ichimaru whined, as Kanna placed another pack of ice on his bump.

Aizen sighed, "That's the last time I will ever listen to one of your ideas concerning Aneko."

Ichimaru looked at him and smirked. Aizen looked at him, but his gaze continued up to who was standing behind Ichimaru. Ichimaru turned around and his smile widened even more.

Aneko stood there in a casual red and black kimono, her hair up in a messy bun and a pair of decorative chopsticks. Next to her, Etsu stood behind her, wearing a children's kimono. It had a cartoon Chinese dragon design on it.

She looked at the two men with an annoyed look and made her way to one side of the table. Etsu followed her but continued to walk to Aizen. Etsu followed behind quickly and took her own place on Aneko's lap, stealing a small pastry from the tray in the middle of the table. Aneko sipped her tea quietly.

"So the rumors are true, huh?" Ichimaru sneered.

Aneko turned to Ichimaru with an even more annoyed look before saying, "What exactly did you hear?"

He shrugged his shoulder and sipped his tea, "Nothing specific. Might as well tell us, before the hell butterflies are sent out, just to make sure we don't misinterpret the punishment and pass it along. Such as being demoted to Captain Kuchiki's personal slave…"

Aneko spat out her tea and her face blushing madly, as she looked at Ichimaru's playful expression.

She slammed her cup of the table, making Etsu and Aizen flinch, before screaming, "You bastard! Don't you even think about doing that!"

"Aww! Ko-chan, are you blushing? It must be absolutely true the—"

Suddenly Aneko's cup flew into Ichimaru's face, causing him to fall backwards and writhing in pain from the hot tea. Aneko sat back down and took a fresh new cup and poured herself more tea.

Aizen sighed, "Gin, you should really watch what you say or else by the time the day is over, you'll be one of Captain Unohana's patients."

"Serves him right." Aneko mumbled.

Etsu looked up at Aneko and then down at the twitching Ichimaru. She stuck another pastry in her mouth.

A few moments later, Kanna entered the room and tended to Ichimaru's burns.

"There that should do it…" Kanna sighed, then turning to Aneko, she said, "Lady Aneko, please refrain from injuring your guests. Lady Horoko already has to deal with your record in the World of the Living with Central 46. I doubt killing a captain will go over so easily."

She stood up and quietly walked out of the room. Aneko gave out a sigh and took a cookie from Etsu's offering hand.

"That hard, huh?" Aizen said, with a smile.

Aneko turned to him and said, with an exasperated voice, "You have no idea…"

Aizen chuckled, "So… what were the conditions upon you re-entering the Seireitei?"

Both men turned to her and watched as she curled a strand of Etsu's hair in her pale fingers. She swallowed what was left of the cookie and licked her lips.

"Well… the charges held against me concerning the rebellion in the World of the Living were dropped. They had no proof on the matter."

"Understandable. It's hard to go on the word of a single shinigami. Especially when that shinigami is an idiot like Kanji." Ichimaru teased, looking at Aizen.

Aneko smiled and continued, "And they continued to drop the charge on Etsu being a modified soul after tests directed by both Captain Kurotsuchi and the vice president of SRDI, Akon. They couldn't pin anything on her, fortunately…"

Aizen turned to Aneko with a confused look, "Fortunately? What do you mean… is she really a mod soul?"

Aneko smirked and looked down at Etsu, who was smiling widely at Aizen. Etsu looked up at Aneko and her eyes twitched.

"Onee-chan, Kanji's running towards the house. He's going to tackle in three, two…"

As if on cue, Kanji immediately appeared out in the garden to Aizen's and Ichimaru's surprise. They all watched as Kanji turned and jump towards Aneko.

"Aneko!"

Unfortunately for Kanji, Aneko dodged his glomp effortlessly and allowed him to fall face first on the parlor floor. He screamed in pain, rolling on the floor and holding his bleeding nose.

"Serves you right for trying to tackle me, you loser!"

Aizen and Ichimaru laughed, but they turned to Etsu with a curious eye.

"A modified soul that has extraordinary hearing skills… how interesting…"Aizen said, pondering.

Etsu turned to him with narrowed eyes and bit into another pastry. Kanji grudgingly took a seat opposite to Aneko at the table.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing?" Ichimaru sighed to Kanji.

"I had to sneak out because I was supposed to work today, but I couldn't miss a chance to be with Aneko-chan. So while Akon and everyone else was busy with some problems, I slipped out without anyone catching me."

"You're going to pay for that later, you know?" Aizen sighed, sipping his tea.

"I'm already paying for it. Captain Kurotsuchi's having me be on specimen duty for the next 5 months. I have to take care of all his experimental animals. It's horrible!" Kanji cried.

"You still working for him, Kanji? I would think you'd at least enter the Gotei 13 as a true shinigami by now." Aneko commented.

Kanji looked at Aneko with sad puppy eyes, but before he could answer her, Ichimaru butt in.

"He failed the Shinigami entrance exam 10 times."

"Ichimaru! Don't tell her that!"

"Wow… 10 times… and here I thought you were just playing around. Now I know you are absolutely stupid!" Aneko said, matter-of-factly.

Aneko, Etsu, Aizen, and Ichimaru laughed as Kanji whimpered in misery at his failures. Aizen then turned to Aneko.

"So you still haven't finished. Didn't you have more charges put against you for vigilante work and overstaying your time in the World of the Living?"

Aneko stopped laughing and turned back to Aizen, saying, "I did, but luckily one of the judges was Lady Horoko's friend. He reminded Central 46 that if it wasn't for me, the Hollow, Kafka, would still be on the loose, killing patrolling shinigami. The charges were dropped on the vigilante work."

Aneko paused and sighed, "But being Central 46 and all, they couldn't just let me go so easily. So they charged me specifically for the over the time limit stay in the World of the Living and told me if I wanted to reenter the Gotei 13, I had to start at square one again. I'm going to be going back to the Shinigami Academy. Also, I'm still on probation. If I so much as litter, my ass is back in jail for an allotted amount of time. On top of that, upon my graduation into the Gotei 13, I must be evaluated for my past actions during my school years and Central 46 will then determine which squad I belong."

Ichimaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "That doesn't seem so bad. A bit strict, but I thought they'd give you something worse. You take the entrance exam already?"

"Yeah, passed with flying colors. Surprisingly, nothing has really changed in the Seireitei after 35 years. The only thing I had to brush up on was history. I'm in the accelerated class."

"Congratulations, Aneko. Don't worry. It'll pass in a blink of an eye."

Aneko's shoulders fell in despair and she hid her eyes behind her bangs, before saying, "Yeah… that's what you think… I know for a fact that the Shinigami Academy hasn't changed one bit…"

All three men and Etsu looked at her as she began to sulk. They then proceeded to look at each other confused, before Ichimaru reached out his hand to lay it on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that, Ko-chan?"

Suddenly Aneko shot up on her feet, causing Etsu to fall forward, screaming, "BECAUSE WHEN I WENT TO THE ACADEMY TO TAKE MY EXAM, ALL THE STUDENTS WERE WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER, GOSSIPING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Etsu quickly crawled to Aizen's lap, away from the raging Aneko as all of them continued to watch her rant angrily at the sky.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I KEPT HEARING 'PURPLE BUTTERFLY' THIS AND 'PURPLE BUTTERFLY' THAT! UGH… I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH STUPID ACADEMY DRAMA, BUT NOOOO! CENTRAL 46 THINKS I NEED A SECOND DOSING OF IT. AAHHH! I CAN'T STAND GOSSIPING!"

Aneko panted heavily for awhile, but then she turned to the other 4 that were in the room with evil eyes and slammed both her hands on the table, making them all flinch. Etsu hugged Aizen, shaking out of fear.

"So, which of you are going to tell me what the Legend of the Purple Butterfly is?" Aneko shouted.

There was silence. Aneko felt the uneasiness in the air as they looked at each other. They all took turns shaking their head as if they weren't going to be the ones to tell her the rumor. After awhile, Aneko got fed up with the constant, shaking of heads and turned to Ichimaru.

"Fox-face! You're going to be the one to tell me!"

"What? Why me? Why can't Kanji tell you? Or Aizen?"

Aneko sighed, "Because if I heard it from Kanji, he'd probably sugarcoat to seem like I have nothing to worry about and I am positively sure that Aizen doesn't bother himself with idle chitchat! But you… You make it a hobby to go people watching and to be in the middle of the grapevine. You were always like that ever since we went to the Academy together. So spill… now!"

Ichimaru gulped and looked at Aneko, but eventually he sighed, "Fine… I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't kill the messenger."

Aneko nodded and sat down. As Etsu saw that Aneko was calm again, she attempted to go back to her, but she was stopped by Aizen. Etsu looked up and saw Aizen shake his head. Etsu got his point and stayed in her place on Aizen's lap.

"Well you see… you know how word of mouth gets messed up from person to person, right, Ko-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… that's what happened with you. Among the students, you're known as the Purple Butterfly. So you know already the true story about you falling for Byakuya, but his dad totally hating you for unsaid reasons, almost practically destroying you?"

"Continue…"

"Well, Ko-chan. The story of the Purple Butterfly is…"

"Yeah?"

Ichimaru paused and looked at Kanji and Aizen with an unsure look. Aizen shrugged his shoulders and Kanji gave him a nervous look.

"Will you continue already?" Aneko shouted, impatiently.

"Well…"

Suddenly Kanji slammed his hands against the table and shouted, "The Legend of the Purple Butterfly has you sleeping with Lord Kuchiki and because he wouldn't leave his wife for you, you threatened to make his son, Byakuya, fall head over heels for you and then make Byakuya suffer a cruel death by your hand. Lord Kuchiki tried his best to stop you, but you murdered him in the end. Then you left to the World of the Living to escape the charges and persecution for your actions!"

There was silence. Aneko looked dumb-struck at Kanji, her mouth hanging open out of pure shock. Everybody watched as Aneko's hand clenched into a fist and her whole body beginning to shake. They prepared for the impact.

"WHAT?"

Aneko screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking the entire manor. Birds flew away quickly, hoping to steer clear of the bomb that had been set off in that parlor.

Kanna sighed, holding all the breakable antiques and vases that were about to fall, "This is the last time those three are coming to visit…"

Another maid swiftly caught another falling figurine and laughed, nervously, "But you have to admit… with Lady Aneko here, the manor doesn't seem so boring anymore…"

Kanna watched as the maid continued to laugh nervously with an annoyed expression as she caught yet another falling vase.

* * *

"Thanks for having us for dinner, Ko-chan! It was delicious!" Ichimaru sighed in delight as he jumped down some of the steps that were in front of the Mayako Manor.

"Tell all your chefs they did an excellent job." Aizen said, following after Ichimaru.

The egg-shaped moon hung high in the sky, casting its beams of light on the pathway out of the Mayako property. Aneko walked out along with Kanji and she smiled.

"It's pretty strange, you know…" She sighed, looking up at the moon.

"What is, Ko-chan?" Ichimaru said, turning to her.

Aneko sighed dreamily and followed a trail of stars that seem to float out of the moon's edge, "We were never friends before in the Academy, but look at us now… hmm… I guess a lot has really changed in 35 years…"

Ichimaru looked at Aneko with a surprised look and then he turned to Aizen sadly. Aizen returned his gaze and nodded. Ichimaru watched as Aizen turned to Kanji and nodded his head slowly. Kanji looked at Aizen and gulped quietly. Aizen then proceeded to turn around and walk past Ichimaru on the steps. However as he passed him, a few words were exchanged, unbeknownst to Aneko.

"Are you sure he has to be the one?" Ichimaru whispered.

"Do you question me, Gin?" Aizen replied calmly.

"Of course not… captain…"

"Don't worry, Gin. You'll get your chance."

Ichimaru sighed and followed behind Aizen.

"Goodbye, Aneko! Have a good evening!"

"Bye, Ko-chan!"

Aneko turned and waved to them as they disappeared into the night. Aneko smiled and then turned her head to look at Kanji. He was fiddling with his hands.

"Well… I guess this is good night, then… Today was fun…" Aneko said, calmly.

Kanji nodded his head, but he just continued to stand there. Aneko sighed and shook her head. She gave Kanji a quick hug, but as she began to pull apart from him, he suddenly held her tightly.

"Kanji?"

Kanji loosened his hold around her and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened at his boldness, but what really caught her off guard was his gentleness. He broke the kiss and sighed, clearing his throat. They stood there awkwardly for awhile.

"Aneko…"

Aneko looked at him. He met her gaze and felt himself being pulled into her shining purple eyes that reflected the moon's beams of light, making her eyes seem almost too unnatural, but still beautiful.

"Kanji?"

He sighed, "Aneko… I know I forced you back into a world that you wanted to forget, but…"

Aneko stopped him and shook her head, "Kanji, I've been meaning to thank you actually. If it wasn't for you, I would still be running from everything that I love just because of the demons from my past. Because of you, I get to see everyone again. So I can't thank you enough for your stubbornness."

They both laughed quietly as they continued to look in each other's eyes.

"Aneko… I love you. I may not be a distinguished aristocrat like Byakuya and I may not be as smart as Gin or Aizen… but I love you… and I will do anything in my power to make you the happiest woman in this universe. I've loved you ever since the minute you gave your heart willingly to me when I killed Ryoichi all those years ago. Ever since that day, I've been dying of guilt from making you cry."

"Kanji, please…" Aneko began to say, as she looked away, but Kanji cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Aneko… I know you're planning to start anew in your time here. All I'm asking is that you move on with me… I promise I will give you everything your heart desires."

Aneko looked at Kanji for awhile into his grayish-blue eyes. She then sighed and nodded her head slightly. Kanji's eyes widened and he smiled widely, leaning in and kissing her gently. Aneko looked at Kanji as he kissed her, but as she did, she felt a tug on her heart.

There were no fireworks and no fainting feeling. Aneko's knees weren't weak as Kanji touched her waist and cheek and no blush came upon her face as she felt Kanji's soft lips kiss hers. His kisses lacked all the feelings that she once had every single time she had kissed _him_…

Without knowing it, Aneko's free hand wrapped around a small cherry blossom pendant that hung from her silver necklace tightly. Kanji stayed oblivious of this fact and continued to kiss her.

* * *

PS: (Aneko: I'd like to take the time to inform you, the readers, that I'm not that hot-headed... trust me! I was just having a bad day, okay? I'm a proper young lady...) Riiiiiiight! Whatever makes you sleep at night, Neko-chan... (Aneko: DON'T YOU NEKO-CHAN ME, YOU STUPID WOMAN!) Well bye everyone! Thanks for reading! Remember **REVIEW! **(Aneko: CECI-CHAN!)


	9. Bonus: A Little Birthday Happiness

**Author's Note: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! **Okay, so you don't know how long I've been wanting to celebrate Byakuya's birthday! I keep fucking forgetting, but last year I celebrated it by baking a big green tea cake with Byakuya's face on it with a friend! Haha we are such dorks, but anyway, tomorrow I'm going to write Byakuya's name on my arm in Kanji and walk around like that to commemorate his wonderlful birthday! This chapter was actually really hard for me since I love writing with expressive characters. I also hate how many 'I's are needed in first person form... So far I counted 135 freakin 'I's! So I'm kind of pissed off with Byakuya! haha Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter and I have a feeling this isn't so good because right now it is 2:02 AM in the morning and I have to get up in 3 hours for midterms! How lovely. Anyway, please enjoy this special chapter for a very special captain that is dear to our hearts... **BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!**

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Bonus Chapter**

**A Little Birthday Happiness**

I woke up almost in a daze. Staring at the ceiling, I let out a deep sigh, listening to the sounds of chirping birds that came through my window. The futon blanket was wrapped around me tightly. _I have to learn how to stop moving around when I sleep…_ I thought to myself. Turning my head to the side, the clock's hands showed me that it was only 6:00AM. I sighed once again, a bit disappointed that I couldn't even sleep in… especially today of all days.

I got up briskly and went about my morning procedures. First, fold the futon. The maids would take care of putting it away in the closet, but I already made it a habit to fold it in half neatly to the side. Next, it was changing into my crisp new shinigami uniform and freshening up. However, I stopped in the middle of changing and looked at myself in the mirror. I never really once realized how monotonous my life was. The same procedure… the same stillness… the same emptiness.

Personally, I didn't care with how quiet it was. I actually liked it, but I knew it drove my servants crazy. Yes, it was strange for such a large manor to house so many people to be so quiet. _Oh well… I guess they'll simply become forced to get used to it._ I thought. I finally finished dressing up and walked out my room.

As I walked through the empty hallways, my eye caught the head servant, Tazako. He was an old man who wore small circular glasses that seemed to always stay perfectly on the bridge of his nose. Ever since I was a child, I always did wondered how they stayed there without anything supporting them. He had a bushy white moustache and his white hair was neatly slicked back. Over his hunched back, he wore a large white shawl over his black yukata that was similar to the shinigami shihakusho. This old man was the one person who served my family the longest and he was the most trusted among the servants. My whole family holds him to the highest respect we can for a servant.

As I saw him, I stopped in my tracks where the hallways intersected each other and looked at him. Tazako turned as well and looked at me with a surprised expression. He hobbled over.

"Lord Byakuya, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, his usual voice grating against my eardrums.

I looked down at him and said, in a calm, deep voice, "Do I not usual get up at this hour, Tazako?"

"Well, yes sir, but… it's just strange that you wouldn't take the liberty to sleep in. Today is after all—"

"Just another ordinary day…" I said, completing his sentence.

Tazako looked at me with wide eyes and then nodded in forced agreement. He looked back down to the floor and sighed.

I looked down the hallway that was in front of me and asked, "Is Rukia up yet?"

"No sir…"

"Please wake her up before I arrive in the dining area. I would like to eat breakfast with her before heading to the barracks."

"Yes, Lord Byakuya…" Tazako said, in an obedient manner, turning around and walking away from me.

I watched until he disappeared around the corner before I continued my way through my manor. My soft footsteps echoed through the barren hallways eerily before I got to my desired destination. I slid open the wooden doors and entered the room where one cabinet stood alone at the opposite wall. I looked at the cabinet for but a second and proceeded to walk up to it.

Taking a deep sigh in, I opened the doors and saw her beautiful face smile behind a thin sheet of glass on the center shelf. I lit both the incense candles that stood next to her picture and placed the palms of my hands together, closing my eyes.

"_Byakuya… when do you think the cherry blossoms will bloom? It's already so late in the season." She asked in a soft voice._

"_It only takes a little patience, Hisana… Don't worry, they'll bloom."_

"_Yes… and when they bloom, they'll be the most beautiful flowers ever…"_

"_Yes, I'm positive they will be, but they fall in pure envy from your own beauty…"_

_I turned and looked at the woman at my arm as she giggled, but as she turned to show me her face, I felt my eyes widen._

"_Oh Bya-kun, you're such a romantic." A playful voice said, happily, tiptoeing up to kiss me on the cheek._

I snapped my eyes open and gasped. I blinked a few times, looked at Hisana's picture, and then around the room. I was breathing heavily as I brought my hand to my forehead.

"I mustn't stay up too late… The lack of sleep is finally getting to me…" I whispered, as I closed the cabinet doors and left the room.

It only took me a few seconds to get to the dining room from Hisana's room, but as I peeked in, I saw Rukia quickly dust off her shihakusho and messily fix up her bed head. She looked around and made sure everything was perfect, but as she looked up, our eyes met. She gasped and bowed lowly.

"Good morning, Nii-sama."

I walked in and looked at the table that was covered with all sorts of food, before saying, "Good morning… did you just wake up?"

Rukia looked at the floor and sighed, "Yes, Nii-sama. Forgive me. I wasn't able to sleep last night."

"I'll have the maids make you a hot cup of tea before you sleep then, so you won't cause any trouble for Captain Ukitake and your superiors."

"T… Thank you, Nii-sama."

I sat down at my usual place at the table and began to eat my breakfast silently, while looking over the papers Tazako conveniently placed beside my plate to oversee the functions of the Kuchiki household. Rukia sat down a few moments later with her usual nervous look and began to eat.

Usually, we wouldn't eat breakfast together. You could say we had different schedules. I would wake up promptly at 6:00AM, eat my breakfast, occasionally check up on the other members of the Kuchiki residence, and head over to the Squad 6 barracks. She would wake up around the time I would leave the manor. However, whenever we were together, an awkward silence seem to befall the room, driving away both servants and the other members of the family. Only a few words would be exchanged in the 30 minutes we were together. It was a strange fact, but I guess our relationship wasn't able to transcend from the awkward silence, so I ignored it willingly.

It took me half an hour to finish my meal and as I straightened all my newly signed paperwork, I turned to Rukia to see that she had not even touched her food. She was looking out the window at the cherry blossom that dominantly took over the garden.

I stood up and turned on my heel, before saying, "I believe I'll go straight to the barracks today…"

"Have a good day, Nii-sama…"

I turned around and saw she was bowing so low in a seiza position that her forehead touched the floor mats. Before, I thought she accepted the idea that I was her brother, but after awhile of sharing the same house with her, I came to realize our relationship was not at all how siblings acted with each other. It was more like a servant to master-like relationship. Of course that's not what I intended, but if she was comfortable with it… I resolved not take the liberty to change her ways. If she wanted to act like a servant to me, so be it.

I sighed, waited for but second, and walked briskly out of the room. I gathered my zanpakuto and a few papers that I wanted to finish last night and walked out the door, making my way to yet another normal day in my office.

I walked down the hallways of the Squad 6 barracks and was greeted with a nod by the many shinigami in my Division. I nodded slightly back at them as they continued doing their assigned duties.

* * *

My office was at the center of the barracks on the second floor. It was a large enough space to hold all my informational books, my large desk, and the desk of my lieutenant, Ginjiro Shirogane. Since I spent most of my days as captain in there, I naturally made it seem like I was back home in my father's office.

I walked through the doorway and found Shirogane pouring my morning tea in my cup. He turned with wide eyes and then a smile as he bowed.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki!" He said, happily, "How are you today?"

I took a step forward and looked curiously at my desk. Not a paper was to be seen on it.

"No different from yesterday, Ginjiro… where are all of today's paperwork?" I asked, walking to the front of my desk.

Shirogane walked over to his own desk, before saying, "When I went down to get the papers for today, sir, there was none…

I turned to him with a confused expression, asking, in a calm voice, "There's absolutely no paperwork today…"

He nodded, "Yes sir. No paperwork whatsoever. I guess it'll just be a lazy day for you then, right?"

I pondered for a second and realized he was correct. I had already done my rounds yesterday and the Kuchiki clan was running smoothly. I didn't even have to meet with any of the captains on official business.

"Hmmm… I guess you are right." I said, sitting down confused in my chair and taking the cup of tea in my hand.

I felt Shirogane's eyes on me and I glanced up to meet his gaze. He looked as if we was going to say something.

"Can I help you, Ginjiro?"

Shirogane shook his head, snapping out his daze and snapped his fingers.

"Yes, you can, Captain. A young lady came by earlier this morning and told me to give you this. She says her lady sends her sincerest apologies for not being able to give you this personally, but it turns out she overslept this morning and missed a few of her classes. So she merely sent the head maid to give it to you."

I watched as my lieutenant took a large black box off one of the shelves that stood behind his desk. He walked over and placed the box gently on the counter top of my table and centered it.

It was a simple black box that had a large pink and white curly bow on it. A small card peeked its edges from underneath the bow. I picked it up and saw that there was a grey and purple butterfly professionally hand drawn on the card's white surface. I opened the card and read its contents.

**Dear Byakuya,**

**I know things have been very awkward between you and me ever since I returned, but hoping that will change very soon. You are still one of my dearest and oldest friends and I hope I will not have to lose you because of this awkwardness. Consider this as both a present and a 'I'm sorry' gift. I remember a long time ago, you wanted something like this for your birthday, but you never seemed to attain in. So I hope you still are interested in this past hobby of yours and enjoy. Happy Birthday!**

**Sincerely, Aneko Mayako**

I looked at the card with wide eyes and then at the box. _She remembered? She remembered my birthday when no one else did?_ I thought surprisingly. I placed down the card and took off the cover of the box and looked inside. Shirogane tiptoed and peeked to see what it was as well. I smiled.

There in the box was a new set of brushes, inks, paper, and stamps. The content of the box was a full-blown calligraphy set. I picked it up one of the stamps gently and realized it was made of jade. Nowhere in the Soul Society was a set like this made available to me. I would know. I spent a great deal of my life trying to find perfect brushed to continue my hobby, since my older ones broke from overuse. I couldn't help but smile at this present.

I looked up, still smiling and I saw Shirogane blocking the doorway, surprised at my smile no doubt. He sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. He smiled and bowed his head.

"What is it, Ginjiro?" I said, my tone unusually happier.

At that moment, Rukia stepped out from behind Shirogane and in her small hands was a light green cake that had the words: 'Happy Birthday, Byakuya!' frosted on its surface in white icing. She was giving me a small smile.

"Happy Birthday, Nii-sama!" Rukia said, happily, placing the cake on the edge of my table.

I recognized the smell and look of the cake and realized it was green tea cake. I smiled, but before I could say anything, another voice came into the picture.

"Yes. Happy Birthday, Lord Kuchiki!" Another voice said coming from behind Shirogane.

Shirogane smiled and stepped to the side revealing Tazako with a small pink bonsai tree in his left hand and a small little bento box in his right. He walked up and placed the tree at the corner of my desk and then proceeded to open the bento box. I looked inside and saw that he had prepared an assortment of spicy sushi and sashimi inside. I couldn't help but widen my smile.

I then looked up at Shirogane who had a stack of papers in his hands. He placed them right next to the cake. I looked at the first few that were on top and realized they were all signed and ready to be sent out. Suddenly Shirogane took out a small package from his back pocket and placed it in front of me. I looked at it and opened the small packaging. Inside were bright pink and white sunglasses where the rims were in the shape of flowers. I let out a small chuckle at how neon the glasses were.

"You thought we would forget your birthday, huh, Captain?" Shirogane teased.

I shook my head, letting out a few chuckles and looked at all three of them with a smile.

"This was much unexpected. Thank you for this surprise and for all the gifts." I said.

I watched as all of them looked at each other with wide grins on their faces, but as they did, my eye caught a small little card that was taped to the underside of the box cover from Aneko's gift. I reached for it, pulled it away from the cover, and opened it. It said:

**PS. Everyone deserves to have a little birthday happiness… especially for those who try to hide it.**

I looked at the card with wide eyes and smiled. _So I guess my plan didn't work because of her… typical of Aneko… Oh well… It wouldn't hurt to have one day off._ I thought happily, looking up at the Shirogane, Rukia, and Tazako.

"I suppose now is the time we eat the cake and some sushi?" I asked with a smile on my face.

They all looked at me and returned my smile. I watched as Shirogane and Rukia played with the knife, fighting who was going to cut it first. Tazako watched on with a small smile, chuckling every now and then.

Truth be told, I haven't celebrated my birthday in years, because I didn't care for it. Even as a noble, birthdays meant nothing to those who lived in the Soul Society, but I never realized… well, I guess I always thought about birthday marking how many days and years you lived in this life… but now I realize, birthdays for souls like ours aren't about how old one is… it's about reflecting on all the bonds and relationships you have attained in those years. Being surrounded by people you love and hold dear to your heart… I guess that's the true essence of what it means to have 'a little birthday happiness'.


	10. Audacity to Face Hidden Reality

**Author's Note_: _Okay, Sorry... I'm just gonna give you all an excuse in this little box right here... so it's up to you whether or not you want to read it... I'm giving you a choice this time without an ounce of guilt... I promise... 3 **So there is a perfectly good reason as to why I haven't been writing as much as I've been wanting to... In the month of March 2011, my father passed away from lung cancer. So I've been basically greiving his loss since then... On top of that starting September 2011, I moved into college. So if you don't get what I'm saying, I've been under a lot of stress and Aneko and Byakuya's drama just adds to that stress... I take my characters VERY seriously... So seriously that I get affected by them, but anyway... I don't want to keep talking like this. I hope you like this chapter and please if you can... **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD**

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Nine**

**Audacity to Face Hidden Reality**

"Good morning, Captain! Did you sleep well last night?"

Byakuya looked up and saw his lieutenant, Ginjiro Shirogane, beaming at him. He sighed, a bit annoyed, since he was up all night doing some unfinished paperwork.

"Oh… sorry, captain… I didn't know my day off would throw you off your schedule." Shirogane chuckled a little bit, scratching the back of his head, "But don't worry! I'll do twice as much work today!"

Byakuya watched his lieutenant jump around the office, full of energy, which gave Byakuya even more of a headache.

"Please just get me my tea…" Byakuya mumbled, massaging the temples of his head with his forefingers.

Shirogane looked at Byakuya with a frazzled look, completely forgetting his captain's cup of tea and bowed.

"S-Sorry, captain! I sent one of the other shinigami to do it, but I'll get on it immediately!" He said, quickly placing the papers on his desk and heading out of the office.

Byakuya looked around and sighed in relief.

"At least I'll get a little peace and quiet for a few minutes." He whispered, turning his chair around so he was able to look out the window. "Maybe I should open the window today. A little fresh air will do wonders for me."

* * *

Aneko opened the sliding doors of her room and looked outside. The crisp air blew against her face as she smiled, stepping out on the walkway that led into the small garden. She stretched her arms out and let out a small yawn. _Another beautiful day…_ Aneko thought, happily.

Aneko walked back inside her room and turned to her futon, where she saw Etsu quietly sleeping in a little ball under the sheets. Aneko smiled before disappearing behind her changing screen and changed into her school uniform.

It took a few moments, but Aneko stepped out and dusted off her red and white student shinigami uniform. Around her waist, she had already tied up her zanpakuto to her belt.

Aneko went over to her vanity table, got a small comb, and began to comb her long black hair. As she did, she made her way back out into the walkway and sat down on the wooden boards. She began to hum quietly.

"When do you intend on returning back to the World of the Living?"

Aneko stopped her humming and ceased the combing of her hair. She placed down her comb and turned her head to look at a beautiful ageless woman in a black kimono stare at her. She had long shiny white hair that cascaded down her thin body and encircled the walkway where she stood. Her eyes shone brightly against her pale skin an unnatural light green glow. Aneko smirked.

"Monshirochou, it's rude to suddenly appear next to a person who is deep in thought."

Monshirochou looked down at her master and sat down in a graceful manner as Aneko turned her attention back to the garden.

"You are as deep in thought as those birds are aware of what they are actually singing."

"Monshirochou…" Aneko said, playfully, glancing at her zanpakuto.

"Aneko… don't play coy with me. We've been here in the Seireitei for the past 2 months already. I fear for the safety of both that girl and—"

"You changed your kimono…"

Monshirochou looked at Aneko with wide eyes, but they softened. She turned her head down at her black kimono that was now decorated with grey butterflies and sighed.

"You know I have no control over what I wear."

Aneko looked at Monshirochou's pitch black attire with emotionless eyes. A zanpakuto is the personified representation of its bearer's fighting spirit and soul. Everything about a zanpakuto, from its ability to its looks, represents a piece of that. Aneko's mind flashed back to the image of the woman beside the white evergreen tree. She wore a beautiful white kimono that was further decorated with blue butterflies. That was the first time Aneko met Monshirochou in that snowy wasteland that her zanpakuto called home.

Monshirochou eyed Aneko with a serious expression and said, quietly, "I'm worried about you, Aneko."

Aneko looked at Monshirochou and smiled, as she turned back into the garden, "There's nothing to be worried about, Monshirochou… I'm just playing it by year."

* * *

"Year after year, we get the same amount of paperwork and year after year, the results are the same: more paperwork. I don't understand what the possible need for this amount of paperwork is." Shirogane whined, as he balanced both a large stack of papers in one hand and a tray of green tea in his other.

Shirogane made his way to the main office slowly, his eyes quickly shifted back and forth from the stack of papers to the tray. A sweat drop beaded down his face. It took him awhile, but as he looked up, Shirogane saw the door to the office just a few steps away. He sighed in relief, but as he reached the door, he stopped. He heard voices come from within the office.

"Oh, you didn't know, Captain Six?" A voice said from within the room.

Shirogane's eyes widened. The voice was easily recognizable as it had a thick distinguishable Kyoto accent. Shirogane leaned against the wall right outside the door and closed his eyes. He knew the man in there was none other than the captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru.

"I don't accustom myself to be knowledgeable in idle gossip, Gin…" Shirogane heard Byakuya's voice say in his usual deep and emotionless tone.

There was a pause and a chuckle came from what seemed to be from Ichimaru.

"Of course, Of course, Captain Six… forgive me for my forgetfulness…" Ichimaru chuckled, lightly, "Well, Aneko herself told me that she's been dating Kanji for the past 2 months… quite happily as well."

There was a small pause, before Ichimaru spoke again. "I just thought you wanted to know. Oh and will you look at the time? My lieutenant gets a bit panicked whenever I am not at my desk in the morning. Have a good day, Captain Six. I hope we'll be able to talk very soon."

Shirogane listened as Ichimaru's steps grew louder and then he saw the captain step out of the room. They made eye contact, Ichimaru's lips curling into a wide smirk. He chuckled and briskly walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Shirogane watched until he was gone, but noticed a piece of paper fly away from Captain Ichimaru's person. Shirogane walked over to the paper and read what was written on its white surface:

**Do what you do best.**

* * *

"Aneko? Aneko? Are you in here?" A soft voice called out, as Aneko's door slid open.

Lady Horoko stepped in silently and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on the futon cover that rose and fell slowly. She sighed and walked over with an annoyed expression.

"Even after all these years, you still don't know when to wake up, Ane—" Lady Horoko began to say, but before she ripped the covers off whoever was sleeping, she noticed thin threads of brown hair lay gently on the white pillow.

Lady Horoko looked confused at the threads and slowly pulled the cover down from its edge to see who was actually underneath. As Lady Horoko pulled the cover down, two big brown eyes met her confused gaze, startling Lady Horoko.

"Oh my!" Lady Horoko gasped, but then she smiled, "Etsu, you shouldn't pretend that you're sleeping… you gave me quite a shock.

She watched as Etsu sat up in the futon, her hair messed up in knots and disheveled, and rub her eyes. She yawned widely, looking at Lady Horoko with a sleepy expression. Lady Horoko smiled and looked around.

"Did Aneko leave already? Without breakfast?" Lady Horoko inquired, as she got up and looked behind the changing screen.

Etsu yawned one more time and said, quietly, "Yes ma'am…"

Lady Horoko turned to her and smiled, absolutely adoring Etsu's small cute voice. She walked over, picked up the small girl in her arms, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, if Aneko didn't have breakfast, that surely doesn't mean we should miss out too. Come along. I'll have the maids whip up something for this little sleepy princess. Then we can do some gardening and some games until Aneko returns. Maybe we'll get to play with some butterflies while we're out there…How does that sound, Etsu-chan?"

Etsu smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Lady Horoko's neck, yawning as she did. Lady Horoko smiled and made her way into the hallway outside Aneko's room, but as she did, she stopped halfway through the door.

She turned back to the room and sniffed the air. Her eyes narrowed. Her eyes scanned quickly around the room, but it was the same as she left it, so Lady Horoko slowly turned and walked out of the room. Waiting outside was the head maid, Kanna, and in her hands were clean sheets and a new kimono for Etsu.

"Good morning, my lady. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room." Kanna said, respectfully with a bow.

"Good… have Etsu eat before changing her." Lady Horoko said, handing the small girl over to Kanna.

Etsu wrapped her arms around Kanna's neck and yawned. She was still in a daze. Kanna giggled and took Etsu willingly, but then she looked at Lady Horoko, who was turned back to the room.

"Is anything wrong, my lady?"

Lady Horoko looked at Kanna and asked, in a serious voice, "Do you smell that?"

Kanna looked at Lady Horoko confused and then sniffed the air. A faint smell of tobacco entered her nose, masked by the overkill of flowers. Kanna looked at Lady Horoko with a confused expression.

"My lady? Do you suppose..."

"Kanji smokes…"

Both Lady Horoko and Kanna looked at Etsu with wide eyes, but her face was hidden from them since she was over Kanna's shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Kanji was here last night… He smokes…"

Etsu yawned. Lady Horoko sighed and looked back into the room.

"I hate tobacco. It kills people. Make sure the smell is gone before Aneko arrives home. I'll have a talk with Kanji next time I see him. God, that boy…" Lady Horoko sighed, turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

Kanna followed closely behind Lady Horoko, holding the Etsu as she walked. Etsu's small fingers grabbed the edges of Kanna's kimono as she looked darkly through the doorway of Aneko's room. Her eyes stared at the white stuffed animal that was in the form of a cat. It lay limply on top of the futon. A skinny black box peeked out from under the cat.

* * *

"Great job! Reika, straighten your back. Try to predict what your opponent will do next!"

Aneko yawned loudly as she listened to her teacher bark out orders at the two sparing shinigami students. She was in the middle of combat training class and she was bored.

Aneko fell backwards, her hands behind her head, and laid down on the wooden floor with another big yawn. The girl shinigami next to her turned and giggled.

"Bored again, Aneko?" She asked, in a sweet voice.

Aneko looked at her and grinned. A boy's head popped out from behind the girl and looked at Aneko.

"Yo, Neko! You game for the tournament after school?" He said, brightly.

Aneko waved her hand to shoo him away and she said with a teasing expression, "Hell no! All you punks are going to have your asses handed to you if I competed."

"Whatever, Neko!"

"Silence! What part do you not understand when I say don't talk and watch? Maybe you idiots will learn a thing or two!" The teacher snapped at the whispering class. "Miss Mayako, sit up. This isn't nap time!"

Aneko chuckled and sat back up, looking at the two sparing students. The girl named Reika was the best of the best… that is before Aneko showed up. She was annihilating the boy she was sparring with, overpowering each of his weak parries. Aneko sighed and began to toy with her sleeve.

After awhile, the instructor clapped her hands together, making both Reika and the other boy stop sparring. They both looked at the teacher and bowed lowly. Reika wiped the sweat off her brow, but as she did, her eyes met with Aneko's shining purple eyes. Reika glared at her, but Aneko merely smirked.

Annoyed by Aneko's nonchalance, Reika threw her kendo sword in the pile and stomped off to her seat to drink her bottle of water. Aneko watched as she did with the same smirk plastered on her face.

"Someone needs to pull the sword out of her ass…" Aneko said.

Everyone who was in earshot of Aneko began to chuckle and laugh.

Reika snapped her head to Aneko and shouted, "You have something to say to me, you spoiled brat?"

Aneko let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh come on. Stop with the stupid name calling. You were the one who started it… tight-ass…"

"Oh! That's it!" Reika shouted, in a threatening voice.

Aneko watched as Reika picked up her real sword and begin to unsheathe it, but before the whole sword came out of its scabbard, the instructor stepped in between the two girls.

"That's enough…" She said, in a stern voice, "Reika, put that thing away. You know better. Aneko, apologize to Reika now!"

Aneko smirked, got up, and bowed lowly, before saying, "Forgive me. I just don't take people glaring at me for no particular reason very well…"

Reika scoffed and threw her sword down. She bowed back reluctantly and sat in her place. Aneko shook her head, but as she was about to sit back down, the instructor stopped her.

"Well, while you're up, Aneko, it's your turn."

Aneko sighed and turned to the teacher, whining, "Are we really going to do this again? Come on, teach."

"Don't call me that, Miss Mayako, and yes, we will go through this again. You'll be sparring with one of your classmates… Oh and put up your hair, young lady!" The instructor said, before looking around the class, "Any volunteers?"

Suddenly Reika shot her hand up.

"No, Reika. Not what happened last time… I can't afford you to be sent to the infirmary because of your vengeful antics."

A series of snickers and muffled laughter ensued afterwards as Reika put her hand down, embarrassed, but after awhile, no other hand raised in the air. Aneko leaned on one of the kendo sticks and yawned.

"Let's face it, teach. No one's going to volunteer, because of the stories that hover over my head every single minute I'm on the school grounds. It would be fine if they were just rumors, but you know more than anyone here that they're true. So let's just not do this and say we did." Aneko yawned.

The instructor turned to her and shook her head, "No. You were put in this class for a reason, Miss Mayako. To hone your skills as a shinigami and I won't have your skills rust while under my supervision. I'll spar you if no one will."

"Fine by m—"

But before Aneko could finish her sentence, a deep silky voice interrupted her and said, "I find it very inappropriate for a teacher to spar with one of her student after having her energy drained from instructing all her other students. Please… allow me to spar with Miss Mayako."

Everyone turned to the door that led outside into the courtyard to find the person who volunteered to spar against Aneko was. Aneko's eyes widened and the whisperings among the students rose. Standing at the doorway was none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki himself.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" The instructor stuttered.

Byakuya walked over and picked up one of the kendo swords, examining its wooden structure. He turned his gaze to a nonchalant Aneko.

"Captain Kuchiki, please although you find me sparring with Aneko to be inappropriate, wouldn't you sparring with her be even more inappropriate? You are a captain, after all."

Byakuya didn't so much as turn to the instructor as he said, in a calm voice, "Yes, that is true. But is it not one of a captain's duties to begin evaluating the skills of academy students who might as well be entering the Gotei 13 in the near future…?"

Aneko's instructor was at a loss for words, but as she frantically tried to find a reason for them not to spar, Byakuya turned to the instructor with his intense grey eyes, leaving her stiff as a board.

"Or maybe you believe that I am wrong? That I, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, do not even know the simplest duties of a Gotei 13 captain… Is that it?" He said, coldly.

"NO! No! Not at all! T-That's not what I meant at all! It's just that…" The instructor spat out, now in a panic.

"Oh stop it already… Stop torturing the poor woman. You're the almighty captain and you can do whatever you want. We get it. So shut up and spar with me."

Everyone turned to Aneko, who was still leaning against a kendo sword. She sighed and shook her head. Byakuya's intense eyes narrowed as he watched Aneko walk to the center of the sparring ground with her kendo sword on her shoulder.

"Aneko…" The instructor began to say, but Aneko held up a hand to stop her.

"Sorry, teach. I'm going to spar with Byakuya no matter what you say. There's nothing you can do about it. Just sit there and watch. Besides, I'm convinced… this is be _very_… educational, to say the least." Aneko said, smirking as she stood in her combat stance.

Byakuya stepped out briskly to the opposite side of Aneko on the sparring ground and faced her, the wooden kendo sword at his side.

"Aw… this brings back memories, doesn't it, Byakuya?" Aneko giggled. "Last time we sparred like this was when we were still students together. Wow. How time flies…"

"According to the rules and regulations at Shinō Academy for each spar, there will be 5 rounds. Each round will be concluded once a student makes contact with their sparring partner with their kendo sword or if said partner is unable to attack. First one to win 3 rounds will be victorious." The instructor recited as Byakuya and Aneko stared each other down.

They both ignored the instructor as she continued with the rules and regulations.

"You know, just because you're a captain, I won't go easy on you…" Aneko teased, sticking out her tongue at Byakuya, unafraid of his imposing presence.

"Understood? On my signal, you will begin. Three… Two… One…"

"And just because I _am_ a captain… I swear I won't go easy on you…" Byakuya said, seriously.

Aneko's eyes widened as she finally realized the intensity and the pure seriousness in his eyes over that statement.

_Something's wrong… _Aneko thought. _What the hell is wrong with hi-?_

But before Aneko got a chance to think about it, she head the instructor shout the word 'begin' and almost immediately Aneko found herself parrying a strong blow from Byakuya's sword.

Aneko gasped at his unexpected strength and slid backwards on the hard wood floors, finding her footing. Once again, Byakuya lunged forward, the tip of his wooden sword aiming at the space in between Aneko's eyes. She quickly dodged it and performed an acrobatic side flip. However, the second before Aneko landed completely flat on both her feet, she saw that Byakuya quickly changed his step and was now in front of her, his wooden sword coming down fast.

There was a loud cracking noise that caused everyone to flinch and then the sound of a wood hitting the floor echoed in the silent battling hall. The instructor and all the other students turned to see what happened.

There they saw Byakuya with both his hands on the hilt of the wooden kendo sword. They continued to trace the sword's body and saw that blocking the sword's initial target was Aneko's arm and what used to be her sword. She was kneeling on the floor in a defensive position, but what caught everyone's eye was the fact that Byakuya's sword rested on Aneko's head. A trail of blood ran down her forehead and down her flushed cheeks.

"That's enough. This has gone far enough. Captain Kuchiki! Please control yourself!" The instructor shouted, afraid that this spar would get out of hand.

No answer.

Byakuya and Aneko just continued to stare at each other down. Neither one of them neither moved nor blinked.

"Stand up, Aneko…" Byakuya finally said, his sword securely in place.

Aneko glared at him with her bright purple eyes and said just as calmly as Byakuya had done, "And if I say no?"

"Don't embarrass yourself, Aneko. After all the hype with the Purple Butterfly, are you really going to give up with just one hit from my sword? In front of everyone, too?"

Aneko grabbed Byakuya's sword and forcibly took it off her head. She stood up and turned to grab another kendo sword, not allowing this man to have the satisfaction of having this victory. She grabbed the nearest and sturdiest sword there was and went back in her original spar position.

Byakuya followed her lead and grabbed a better sword that didn't seem to be cracked. He returned to his original position and looked at her. She was serious now and that's the way he wanted it.

Aneko didn't turn to the instructor but said, "Start the match."

"No. Aneko, I will not allow this to continue…"

"If you aren't going to, I will." Aneko hissed. "I don't know what's gotten into you Byakuya, but I won't let this go lightly. I'm pissed now."

"Does it look like I care?" Byakuya said, coolly.

Infuriated at this point, Aneko charged forward and began to strike Byakuya, who blocked and parried each of her blows.

With each sound of wood colliding, all the students flinched and tried with all their might to follow the fight, but they were only students. While Byakuya was known for being a master at Shunpo, Aneko wasn't too far behind from his skill level. Not even the instructor could keep up.

Suddenly all the students and the instructor heard a loud thud and finally saw Aneko. She had landed on her back and Byakuya was sending the sword straight down on her. She rolled over and missed the tip of his blade by a hair. As the tip contacted with the floor, the sword broke in an instant by the sheer force of Byakuya's power.

Aneko heard Byakuya curse under his breath and using that moment of frustration to her advantage, she placed her hand on the hard floor and used the momentum to kick up, impacting Byakuya's chest. He slid backwards as she spun to a stop on the floor. She stood silently, facing him.

"Of course the only way you can fight well is if you fight dirty." Byakuya said in an annoyed tone.

Aneko smirked and turned away from him to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. This was the same blood that was caused by Byakuya elbowing her in the face.

"You pretentious bastard…" Aneko chuckled. "Let's see if you're still lying like that when I'm finished with you!"

In seconds, they were at it again. They both mirrored each other's movements as they grabbed a random sword off the ground and ran towards each other, but it was apparent that one of them was going slower than the other one. Now everyone could see Aneko's movements.

It was the 10 years of hiding that slowed her down. Against anybody else, her dulled skills would've been fine, but against a captain, no less a determined-to-kill-you captain, she literally had the skills of a newborn baby. She was losing energy fast, but it was her stubborn nature that kept her from giving up.

Aneko yelped in pain as Byakuya's sword came down hard on her hand that held the kendo sword, sending it flying against the wall away from her. Aneko cursed out loud and continued to dodge each of Byakuya's lightning fast sword thrusts and attacks. She needed a sword badly or else.

Aneko, as she dodged, glanced swiftly to the side where the other kendo swords lay. Byakuya quickly noticed her eyes avert from the battle and took this opportunity to aim in between her eyes once more unbeknownst to his fast opponent.

As soon as Aneko turned, she realized the change in his trajectory and the incoming attack, but it was too late and she knew it. She couldn't react and soon found herself being struck in the face, flying to the far side of the room, and sliding down to the floor. Her body fell limp against the wall as she felt excruciating pain. Blood trickled down her porcelain skin.

It was silent. No one breathing. All eyes were just on Aneko. Was she dead? Was she alive? The entire class, including the teacher, didn't know what to do. It was then Byakuya threw his sword to the side and bowed to the instructor lowly.

"Forgive me if I caused your class any disturbance. It won't happen again." He said, in his usual emotionless voice.

The instructor looked at Byakuya and shook her head, before saying, "Captain Kuchiki, with all due respect, I don't believe you can simply maul one of my students without any proper reason. I'm sorry sir, but I have no choice but to report you to the headmaster."

Byakuya stood back up and said, "I would be surprised and concerned if you did not. I will accept any punishment that will be given to me. I simply wanted to confirm something."

Everyone turned to Byakuya with a puzzled look, but their stares did not last long since a loud cough came from the far end of the room. It was Aneko.

"Confirm… what?" She spat, as she barely had a grip on what little strength she had left.

Byakuya turned to Aneko with an emotionless look, his slate grey eyes meeting squarely with hers. He was silent.

"ANSWER ME, YOU DAMN FOOL!" Aneko shouted, ignoring the searing pain in her head.

Byakuya made a turn to leave, but as he did, he said in a quiet tone, "To confirm how low you sank and to see whether or not deserve him…"

"What? What did you say?"

"I guess they are right… Garbage belongs with garbage… You and Kanji fit that role right perfectly, too. I guess the two people who give the Soul Society a bad name can find love in each other if not anywhere else. You 'sorry excuses for shinigami' deserve each other."

Aneko's eyes widened as she watched Byakuya walk away to the entrance of the training hall. She looked around and then something unexpected happened. Aneko began to laugh… loudly.

Everyone in the entire room turned to face her as she held her hand to her head and began to laugh uncontrollably. Byakuya stopped at the doorway and turned to her confused. He turned around and looked at the laughing Aneko.

"What are you laughing about now?"

"I can't believe I was so blind… You think you knew someone then you go away for a few years and he totally goes 180 on your ass… Oh, how the years can change someone." Aneko chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Now, I realize… you really are like your father."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, her gaze on the high ceiling, before retaliating, "Maybe that's a good thing."

Aneko lifted up her arms in a mocking defense position and said, looking at him, "Oh… Don't get me wrong. Of course, it's a good thing. It's an absolutely good thing that you're _exactly _like your father."

Byakuya then watch Aneko's playful expression transition into a serious, cold-hearted look, before hearing her say, "Because I know now… That if we really were to fight… with real zanpakuto… I'd be able to kill you in an instant… Just like how I killed your father."

The whole room gasped and quickly turned to Byakuya who stood their dumbfounded. Even the stoic Byakuya couldn't hide the surprise in his face from what Aneko just said. Was Aneko stupid or something? What was she trying to achieve by pissing off the man who had her pinned against the wall and with no weapon?

Aneko slowly took out something from inside her uniform as Byakuya clenched his fist.

"Take that back… You of all people have no right to say such a lie…" Byakuya hissed.

Aneko revealed that it was a small fan that she had taken out and before she spoke, she began to fan herself, looking away from Byakuya in a mocking manner.

"Make me… Bya-kun…"

Aneko watched as Byakuya unsheathe his sword and place it in front of him, its long blade parallel to his body. She continued to watch as it began to glow and his lips began to move

"Scatter… Senbonzakura."

* * *

Kyoraku yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He looked groggily outside the window and played with the rim of his teacup. He scratched under his straw hat and yawned again.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night, Shunsui?"

Kyoraku glanced over across the table and smiled. Sitting there with a cup of his own was Captain of Squadron 13, Juushiro Ukitake.

"You know more than anyone that I don't get enough sleep at night. That's my drinking time!" Kyoraku laughed.

Ukitake laughed and waved his hand, "Shunsui, don't say that out loud or else your lieutenant will get mad at you."

Kyoraku laughed along with Ukitake and then took a sip of his tea. He looked back outside.

"That's strange… it's getting cloudy. It's not supposed to rain today."

Ukitake looked outside as well and sighed, "Aw. This morning was so beautiful. It's such a shame that the weather changes so quickly."

Suddenly Kyoraku and Ukitake sensed a strong release of spiritual energy. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"That spiritual energy… that's Byakuya's, isn't it?" Ukitake said in a worried tone.

"Yeah… you don't think?"

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other, both with a concerned expression painted across their face. Without waiting another moment, they stood up.

"Why do I have that bad feeling Aneko is involved in all this?" Kyoraku sighed, tying his zanpakuto to his belt.

Ukitake chuckled, "How can it not be? She's the only person in the Seireitei who can make Byakuya step out of line like that. It was bound to happen."

Kyoraku looked at Ukitake with a smirk, "That's true, but we should get there before any innocents get hurt."

* * *

A loud crash and smoke erupted from within the classroom, destroying the door that led into the classroom and out into the courtyard outside. Several students ran out of the door portal, coughing and waving away the smoke. Suddenly there was another loud crash and a body broke through the wall and landed into the courtyard.

"Binding Spell, the Eighth! SEKI!" Aneko shouted, sending several small blue orbs of energy around her, blocking the waves of pink petals that followed her persistently.

Aneko slid across the grass and continued to dodge the petals.

_Dammit… I can't release Monshirochou yet without getting hurt. He's not giving me any room to release her. Those damn petals are just too fast for me. _Aneko thought.

She flinched as she felt one of the pink petals brush across her cheek, leaving a deep cut. She felt a large drop of blood build up and trickle down her cheek.

As Aneko continued to dodge the waves of pink petal-like blades, Byakuya calmly walked out from the classroom onto the walkway through the large gaping hole that dominated the wall. Although his face was composed, his mind was in turmoil. He knew more than anyone what the rules stated and he was breaking all of them. On top of that, he began to fear the emotion that boiled up inside of him. He didn't know exactly what it was that he felt for Aneko, but at the moment, he just wanted to kill her.

"Is anything the matter, Aneko? You said you wished for a serious battle and I gave you one. Yet you don't even release Monshirochou…" Byakuya said, watching Aneko helplessly jump off the ground. "Or is it that you can't even release her with your level of spiritual energy?"

At that moment, Byakuya directed the petal blades with his hand, making them move faster through the air. They soared swiftly cutting not only the air in half, but everything in their paths.

Aneko cursed under her breath. She knew that he was aware of her helplessness and she knew he was savoring each time she mistimed her step and got cut. Already her body was bloodied, her uniform stained and tattered from the blades.

_I guess I don't have a choice… _Aneko thought. _Let's hope for the best…_

_Aneko… be careful… He's stronger from before…_

Aneko listened to Monshirochou's calm voice and nodded. _I'm sorry… this might hurt just for a bit…_

Byakuya watched with wide eyes as Aneko landed on the cut grass and made no attempt to dodge the oncoming blades, but he didn't hesitate or stop the wave of blades that collided with Aneko directly. However just a second before she was supposed to feel the millions of tiny blades cut into her skin, Aneko snapped out a small fan from her sleeve, opened it, and shielded her face. Excluding her shielded face, Aneko felt the blades cut deep into her body over and over and over again, making every inch of her body sting with pain. Byakuya watched her with wide eyes.

"You think a small fan like that will shield you? Do not mock m-!" Byakuya shouted, but he stopped.

For but a moment, Byakuya's grey eyes met Aneko's purple intense gaze through the waves of blades that cycled in large circles around her. He stood still as they stared at each other. Then he saw her lips move.

"Shine your light of death upon these grounds… Monshirochou."

There was a bright flash of light and almost immediately, Byakuya found himself, flash stepping away from his spot to avoid his own wave of small blades. He cursed in disbelief at the thought of someone changing the trajectory of his blades. He turned and his eyes narrowed.

Aneko stood there, unmoving and glaring at him. In her hands were two large red wooden fans that were simply decorated with a large grayish white butterfly across its silk fabric. They were fully opened, revealing the elegant butterflies. These fans were about twice as big as Aneko herself.

Byakuya kept his eyes on Aneko and took a slight step forward.

"I won't go easy on you." Byakuya said, quietly.

"I don't want you to…"

Byakuya stared at Aneko and vice versa, but only for a moment, because as the moment passed, Aneko sprung up and swiped one of her fans through the air, sending deadly knives towards Byakuya's body.

They were coming in so fast that Byakuya reflexively raised his hand and made his blades quickly shield his body from the knives. He heard the clang from the collision and watched Aneko withdraw her knives and flash step behind him. He sent his deadly pink blades after her, barely nicking the heels of her feet.

_Damn… she's faster now than before…_ Byakuya thought. _But not fast enough…_

Byakuya gestured his hands so that half of his petals attacked Aneko from the front and the other half from the back, surrounding her with a storm of blades. She stopped in her tracks on the grass and allowed the blades to engulf her. His eyes widened immediately, because before any of the blades hit her skin, he saw Aneko cross her arms over her chest, fully open both her fans, and begin to spin rapidly.

Byakuya took a step back as the spinning Aneko became a tornado of pure wind, sweeping all of Byakuya's blades in its gusts. At this point, he realized that no matter what he tried he couldn't pull his blades away. They simply moved counterclockwise to Aneko's spinning body and fans. The tornado that was once only wind was a tornado of blades now and it was heading for him.

Byakuya cursed under his breath and dodged the swiftly moving tornado around the courtyard. He wasn't even able to see Aneko's body in order to cast his kido spells. As he struggled to dodge his own weapon, he was unbeknownst to the fact that Aneko continued to struggle from inside the tornado. He didn't know, but Aneko felt each sting of the stray blades cut into her as they brushed against her body at more of a velocity than what he ever hit her with.

It didn't take long before Aneko couldn't deal with the pain, so with one last push, Aneko spun harder and stopped midway in a cycle to 'throw' the pink blades right at Byakuya's body. Unable to realize her intentions, Byakuya felt the blades of his own zanpakuto cut into his pale skin before changing their trajectory away from his body with a wave of his hand.

After changing the direction of their flight, it was long after Aneko sprung forward and attempted to slam his face with two closed fans. He shielded himself once again with the blades and met her strength equally. They were at a stalemate now. Struggling against each other, they met each other's gaze once again, their faces close to each other.

Aneko forced her fan a little forward with more of her strength and said, "I can't believe you would start something like this dangerous just because of my relationship with Kanji."

Byakuya pushed Aneko back, forcing her to jump a few feet away from him, before saying, "I would never start such a trifle thing with you over your love life. You're not worth my time."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Aneko shouted, swiping her fans across the air, revealing the knives once more.

Byakuya easily blocked the shining knives away from his body and retorted back, "The only problem I have with you is the fact that you would have the audacity to send Ichimaru to my office just to inform me of your relationship."

Byakuya sent another wave of blades towards Aneko who swatted the blades to her side with the spiritually-strengthened fabric that kept her fans intact, but as she did, she looked at Byakuya with confused eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Byakuya stood there angrily and said, his calm voice breaking, "This morning Ichimaru came into my office and tells me about your intimate relationship with Kanji. That's it. He leaves the next moment and my lieutenant comes in with a note saying, 'Do what you do best.'"

Aneko rolled her eyes and shouted, "And you immediately think I would do something that stupid, right? And why the hell would you care? Why would you care who I was dating, huh?"

Byakuya shook his head and scowled, "I don't care, but after our agreement to be strictly friends and not have the past overcome what we feel or do now, I can't even fathom why you would be with such a man."

Aneko looked in disbelief as she continued to dodge all of Byakuya's blades across the rooftops of the school, "Friends? FRIENDS? You can't possible believe friends actually fight like this just to prove a point. You could have just come over to the Mayako manor and tell me, but NO! You don't have the audacity to waste your damn time with someone like me! Oh and another thing, do you really believe friends lie to each other?"

Byakuya side-stepped as Aneko closed her fans and struck the spot where Byakuya originally was with all her might, leaving a crater in the ground. She cursed under her breath once again and tried to kick Byakuya in the stomach supporting herself only with her grip on the fan handles as they dug further into the ground. Byakuya blocked her kick and gestured his hands to engulf her once more.

"Lie? I have never lied to you ever since our agreement."

Aneko flash stepped outside of the engulfment and swatted away more of the blades towards Byakuya's body. To Aneko's satisfaction, most of the blades successfully cut through his shinigami uniform, leaving blood stains in their path. Byakuya flinched at the pain and looked at her with serious eyes.

"Are you serious? Oh yes, because promising me that maybe one day I'd meet your wife wasn't a lie. Oh excuse me… I mean your dead wife!" Aneko shouted,

"Don't you dare pull her into this, Aneko!" Byakuya shouted, sending a wave of blades to her right side.

Aneko swiftly swatted the blades to the ground with ease and looked back at him, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Don't blame me for the truth. How can you possibly keep that from me? You think I wouldn't find out? I thought we were going to be on the same level with each other."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he cursed her with pure hatred and anger, "Same level? Same level? Do not mock me, Aneko Mayako. You will never be on the same level as I am ever!"

Byakuya sent a small swift wave to strike Aneko's legs without her realizing it, making her fall to her knees. She gasped in surprise.

"You call me a liar? A backstabber?" Byakuya continued to shout, directing the many blades with just his hands.

A second wave cut her right wrists, making her drop her fan. His speed was increasing drastically and she had no time to react.

"You even have the audacity to think that I have not kept my part of the agreement to be merely friends?"

Aneko felt the third wave cut deep into her left wrist and arms, making her drop her other fan. She panted helplessly, feeling all her strength leave her body. Her body shook in pain, but she slowly stood and met Byakuya's intense glare. Byakuya shook his head at her.

"You have done nothing but ruin my life! I am an outcast in my family because of you! My father isn't alive to see me as Captain of Squadron Six because of you! My mother grieved every single day after my father's death because of you! And after all that… you leave me!"

A fourth wave swept over Aneko, cutting deep into her body. She tried to block them with her bare arms, but failed miserably. Fed up with taking this abuse, Aneko quickly gathered up her fans and swiped the air once more, sending the deadly knives as Byakuya. However, with one sweep of his hand, all her knives were deflected.

"I loved you more than anything in the world, Aneko! It's just so hard to believe… Did you even truly love me?" Byakuya said, raising his arm as Aneko tried to attempt another attack before all the blades flew into their final wave.

"Byakuya! Don't!" Two voices shouted from behind Byakuya.

Aneko looked from behind her fan and saw Kyoraku and Ukitake just arriving. However, this one distraction became Byakuya's opening.

"You know what…" Byakuya said, quietly.

Aneko turned to him with wide eyes.

"My father was right…" He slowly looked into Aneko's eyes without any emotion that Aneko knew Byakuya for, before saying, "You'll always be a back-stabbing peasant who is capable of anything."

Aneko gasped as the face of Raidon Kuchiki appeared in her sight in the place of Byakuya. She froze stiff in place and she became vulnerable to everything. In an instant, Byakuya dropped his hand down and all the pink blades hit their target without resistance.

Spurts of blood exploded from Aneko's small body and her fans broke apart. She looked up at the darkened sky and felt salty tears well up in her eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and dropped to the floor in a pool of her own blood. The world went black for Aneko, but one face stayed forever engraved in her mind.


	11. Escape from Happiness

**Author's Note:**** Long time, no see guys! What's up? Well, you know the drill. This little thing up here is just room for my pathetic little excuses that I try to convince you to believe... which I have the feeling it never does... XD Anyway if you want to entertain me for a few seconds of your life, here's your chance! **So I just realized I'm just really really REALLY stupid... I have just realized that I haven't updated in like 7 months and let the pathetic excuses begin. First off, you have no idea how I hate this chapter. I know what happens after this chapter and all you guys know what happened before, but just this chapter... GOD! There were so many ways I could've written this chapter to the point where there was no one good idea that was perfect for an appropriate bridge to the next chapter. You don't understand how many scenarios went through my mind for this chapter and all were so freakin' dramatic that I turned to tears when it played out in my mind. *sigh* So, whenever I sat down to actual write this, I never really remembered the good scenarios that I came up with the night before and only the horrible ones that popped up that very same morning... It was a vicious cycle to wrestle with. Secondly, don't get me wrong. I wrote so many versions of this chapter. I didn't just procrastinate and threw away the whole story until I felt like writing again... *cough cough* Anyway, so I finally sat down at my computer and was determined to write the final version I wanted... To my amazement, it was already done... I had this chapter down 3 months ago and completely forgot it apparently. So my excuse this time was... I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY STUPID! I'm sorry for my disability, my friends. I never could admit it until now... I'm so stupid... Haha Poor Aneko and Byakuya =3=" Anyway that's basically it for my rant... On the last note, if you want to save me from my stupidity... **REVIEW, BABY! REVIEW! Each review brings us one step closer to curing the stupid. Please help those, like myself, from the grasps of the killing stupid that has swept the nation. Only you can help. REVIEW! xD**

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Ten**

**Escape from Happiness**

The birds began to sing cheerfully outside Lady Unohana's office window with such energy that it made her feel a bit jealous. She sighed and leaned back against her chair, her entire body exhausted. Closing her eyes a bit, Lady Unohana tried to rest before her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, came in with an update on their emergency patient… the reason why Lady Unohana and most of Squad 4 were completely drained of their energy. The same emergency patient that came in yesterday afternoon.

"_Oh my god! Captain Ukitake! What happened here?"_

"_No time to explain! We have to see Captain Unohana right now!"_

"_What's going on here? Captain Ukitake, is that Aneko?"_

"_Captain Unohana! Aneko got into a fight with Byakuya. Please, she's going to die!"_

"_Right! Isane lead Captain Ukitake to the emergency room. Yasochika, prepare the surgical tools."_

"_Aneko! Where is Aneko?"_

"_Mr. Kanji, you have to wait here please. You can't follow!"_

"_Dammit! I'm not going to have some nurse tell me that I can't follow! What the fuck happened?"_

"_Please Mr. Kanji!"_

"_Ukitake! What happened?"_

"_Kanji, I'll explain later. Just wait there… Don't worry, Aneko. You'll be okay."_

"_ONEE-CHAN!"_

"_Captain Unohana… Captain Unohana… Captain Unohana!"_

Lady Unohana's eyes shot opened and looked around. In front of her was Isane with a pile of papers in front of her and a hell butterfly cage. She had a worried look on her face.

"Captain Unohana? Are you alright?" Isane inquired with a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired. How's our little patient doing?"

Isane nodded and looked at the papers, before placing them in front of her captain, saying, "She just stabilized a few moments ago. Her body isn't reacting to the medicine we gave her so that's good and Yasochika is redressing her wounds as we speak."

"That's good… Isane, is Aneko awake?"

There was a pause as Lady Unohana examined her lieutenant's face. From a worried face, Lady Unohana saw the transition as clear as day. It turned dark and sad.

"She is, isn't she?" Lady Unohana said, in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am…" Isane said, quietly, "She woke up as I was helping Yasochika with the bandages. She looked at us both and then began to stare blankly at the ceiling."

"Can she speak?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"What did she say?"

Isane hesitated before answering her captain, "She asked us why she was still alive…"

Lady Unohana was silent.

Isane sighed, "She asked us why we saved her. At that point, she made an attempt to cry, but even moving her face caused her so much pain. I offered her her pain medicine, but she refused and looked back up at the ceiling. That was the last thing I saw her doing."

After Isane finished her report, they were both silent as Lady Unohana looked sadly in the far distance, her mind somewhere else. After awhile of the silence, Isane placed the butterfly cage next to the papers.

"I'm guessing you'll want to report Aneko's condition?" Isane asked, quietly.

Lady Unohana shook her head before saying, "Not before all the captains know of Byakuya's punishment. The trial will go smoother for Captain Kuchiki if the council knows Aneko is doing alright. It's a miracle that all the wounds she acquired from Captain Kuchiki missed all vital organs."

"Yes, it is a miracle."

There was another moment of silence, before Lady Unohana snapped out of her daze and spoke kindly to her lieutenant, "Isane, you must be so tired. Get Yasochika and everyone else who helped with Aneko and go back to your rooms. You all deserve a long rest."

Isane looked at her captain with wide eyes that softened. On most cases, Isane would refuse the offer and stay at her captain's side, but everyone that was responsible for Aneko worked for 19 hours straight… that was all through yesterday's afternoon and night. Everyone was exhausted and Isane knew none of them would be much help to Lady Unohana if they were sleep deprived.

"Yes, ma'am." Isane said, reluctantly, bowing lowly. "But will you be okay, Captain?"

Lady Unohana looked at her and smiled, "I'll be fine. I might just take a small nap right now then go check on Aneko in a little bit."

Isane nodded and walked out of Lady Unohana's office. Lady Unohana looked down at Isane's report on Aneko and sighed. She turned herself around in her chair and looked out the window. The sky was clear and blue.

"It's like the calm before the storm…" Lady Unohana sighed, closing her eyes once again.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want your medicine, Miss Mayako?" Yasochika asked once more.

Aneko was silent, her eyes locked on a spot in the ceiling.

Yasochika sighed and turned to walk out of the room. However before he closed the door behind him, he looked back at Aneko. She was just lying there. With a thin blanket wrapped around her, her body was completely covered in supportive bandages. Not an ounce of skin showed through the thick gauze. The only things that could be seen were her red lips, her long raven black hair, and those piercing purple eyes.

Yasochika sighed, pitying her condition, and closed the door completely behind him, leaving Aneko alone in the room with only her thoughts.

As she heard the door shut, Aneko side-glanced to the wooden door and sighed. However, the minute she exhaled her breath, pain began to surge throughout her body. She almost forgot the slightest movement of her person would result in another wound opening up. On top of that, she refused the pain medication. So even breathing was painful in itself.

Aneko returned to staring back at the ceiling. Outside birds began to sing cheerfully as nothing in the whole world was wrong, but to Aneko, her whole world was wrong. It was, in a sense, mutilated and destroyed.

In a perfect world, Byakuya and she would've already been married… had children… been together. There was no such thing as senseless fighting that would've put her incapacitated in Squad 4 barracks. There was no such thing as fearing the very man who tried to destroy her world even after his death. There was no such thing as… basically any of this pain she felt… not physically, but emotionally. Her eye twitched as the tightness in her chest made the pain throb once more.

She should hate him… right? She should be glad that he would be incarcerated… to be imprisoned… to be stripped of his position and everything he had. Wasn't that the answer to ease her suffering?

_No…_ Aneko thought. _He doesn't deserve that._

Maybe that was why Aneko refused to take pain medication. Each ripple of pain that went through her body was her punishment. She blamed herself… for everything.

_Why can't I atone for my sins? Why can't I give my life to do so? _Aneko thought to herself, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. _This world… any world… would be better off if I wasn't breathing… Oh god…_

Aneko lifted up her arm and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. The tears wouldn't stop. As each tear trailed down the side of her face, it stained her bandages that wrapped around her skin. The bandages on her arm slowly turned red from the blood that seeped through open wounds because she moved. She was in so much pain, both emotionally and physically.

She gasped, in between her cries, just to take in air that escaped her lungs. Aneko continued to cry quietly, looking at the now blurry ceiling.

As she cried, Aneko heard the door that led into her room slid open quietly. Her eyes widened, as she forced herself to stop crying. She wasn't expecting anyone to come in so soon.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kyoraku, but no one is allowed to visit Aneko. She is too weak to have visitors." A male voice whispered, in desperation.

"Oh come on. Just give me a few minutes. It won't take long and you won't get in trouble. I promise." Aneko heard Kyoraku say, persuasively.

"But… Captain Unohana will have my head."

"I'll have yours if you don't let me in…"

There was a moment of silence and Aneko heard a few footsteps walk away from her door.

"Thank you." Kyoraku said, happily, "I won't be long. Oh and if Kanji or that little girl wake up and ask where I am, I'll be in the toilet. If they find out that I get to see Aneko before them, they'll have a fit. Thanks."

Aneko listened as Kyoraku walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He sighed, scratching the back of his head, looking at her… or at least, Aneko felt his eyes on her. After awhile, Aneko heard the dragging of a chair to her bedside and a groan as he sat down on the wooden chair. She turned her head slightly and saw Kyoraku looking at her, with a serious expression.

"Sensei-kun…" Aneko whispered, but she flinched.

Even talking was painful in the situation Aneko was in.

Kyoraku shook his head and leaned over, tapping at her index finger of the hand that was on her forehead, before saying, "Don't talk. Curl that finger completely to say yes… Move it side to side to say no…"

Aneko looked at him with pitiful eyes and curled her index finger.

Kyoraku leaned back in his chair and shifted his captain's uniform a bit so it was more over his body. Aneko noticed that blood was all over his captain's haori and the woman's kimono. She didn't know if that was her blood or his. They both stared at each other in the eyes, before Kyoraku began speaking again.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Aneko and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can, understand?" He said, his voice very serious.

Aneko curled her finger. Something was wrong with him. Something was bothering him and she didn't know what. It disturbed her.

"The fight… was it Byakuya's fault?"

Aneko paused and looked at Kyoraku. She moved her finger from side to side.

Kyoraku sighed in frustration, "Was it your fault?"

Aneko licked her lips gently and curled her finger.

"Aneko… are you telling me the truth?"

Her finger curled.

"Aneko… do no lie to me. Are you saying that just to protect him?"

Her finger moved side to side.

Kyoraku hesitated and wiped his face with his hand, looking at her. He was getting very annoyed. He didn't understand what had happened that would make Byakuya do that to her and Aneko was saving his ass… even after he almost killed her. It was so frustrating.

"Aneko… do you want him to be punished?"

Aneko moved her finger side to side.

However, before Kyoraku asked his next question, Aneko spoke, with pleading eyes, "Please… Sensei-kun… Help him…"

Kyoraku looked at Aneko with disbelief, but he silently shook his head and sighed.

"I already sent Lady Horoko a hell butterfly dissuading her from protecting you. The case will be fully judged by the Central 46 now, because of it. Whether it was your fault or his, it doesn't matter now. It's all in the hands of the Central 46." Kyoraku said, standing up.

Aneko sighed in relief and stared back at the ceiling.

Thank god… Aneko thought.

She closed her eyes and listened to the breathing of Kyoraku. She was about to drift into sleep, but she was awoken by his voice.

"I know you're tired, but let me say this, Aneko." Kyoraku said, quietly, "Throughout my life, I always felt as if something was expected of me. Being born in a prestigious family like mine, we had to be perfect. I was forced against my will to attend the shinigami academy and many other things just to keep up my family's name."

He sighed and continued, tilting his straw hat a bit over his eyes, "I had to deal with my own father cursing at me for being lazy and undeserving of the Kyoraku name… but I didn't care. I thought they were just unlucky, giving birth to a skirt-chasing lazy drunkard, like me… But, still there was never a time that I ever regretted or felt disappointment in whatever I did… Until now…"

Aneko opened her eyes.

"Aneko… I regret having taught you… I don't know when it happened, but I've regretted being your teacher. You turned out to be my one and only disappointment…" Kyoraku said, gritting his teeth and avoiding her eyes.

Aneko turned her head to look at Kyoraku with wide eyes. What was he saying? Aneko couldn't comprehend what her teacher was scolding her for. Her lips opened to say something, but Kyoraku noticed this and spoke before her.

"Keep your mouth shut, Aneko…" Kyoraku said, coolly. "Ever since you got here, you've been coddled. You've been given the easy way out, but that stops now. You will listen to me. You will listen to what I have to say…"

Aneko bit her lips.

"I remember you when you were a little girl. How determined you were to show that you could belong in a world that was not your own. You trained every day just to prove that." He paused. "I miss that girl. But now… Aneko, you don't know the amount of things Lord Kuchiki said to my face about you. That you were a good-for-nothing peasant… that you didn't deserve to live in the Seireitei… that you only cared to survive, because that was your nature. And every single time, I would smile and tell him that I didn't care about what he thought… but as the years passed, I slowly watched you. A part of me couldn't help but love you… but there was a part that couldn't shake away what Lord Kuchiki had said to me."

Kyoraku titled his head up and looked at Aneko squarely in the face, "Aneko, I had one wish when I took you as my apprentice. To make you as the new face of the Seireitei. To train you and preserve that innocent determination and drive that so many people loved about you, but I don't know what happened… What I did wrong… You changed Aneko… and to my dismay, you changed for the worst. You became the very thing that both you and I despised."

Aneko shook her head, but Kyoraku put up his hand to stop her.

"Don't deny it. When I took you under my wing, you didn't care if you were given the hard path. You stuck to it. You never took the easy way out. You never complained for the easy way. You never wished for it. You accepted what you were given and happily walked it. Now look at you. You're back at the Seireitei as a person I don't even know. You come back to a family that you've hurt so dearly and you don't even realize it. Now you wish to be dead…"

"I never wished that…" Aneko said, weakly.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, Aneko!" Kyoraku shouted.

Aneko flinched at Kyoraku's raised voice. With all the years Aneko had known Kyoraku, he had never raised his voice so loudly at her before. She watched her teacher as his composure broke.

"When you woke up, you asked Isane… IN FRONT OF ME… why you were still alive… in front of me, Aneko…" Kyoraku shouted, but he tried to calm down. "Aneko, I don't know what happened to you after Lord Kuchiki's death. It's like your entire being changed. You ran away from Byakuya. You ran away from everything that was dear to you. You ran away from your family. It was you… You ran away from the happiness that you worked so hard for. It was never Lord Kuchiki's fault… it was yours. He never once took it away from you. You never accepted it. You blame Lord Kuchiki for all your problems, but he was only being a father to his son who he loved."

Kyoraku shook his head, holding back tears, "I never thought this would ever come out of my mouth… because I believed in you, Aneko… I believed you were better than most of the kids here… but I don't blame Lord Kuchiki for being so afraid of you. He was right in the end."

Aneko watched as tears came down Kyoraku's face as he said, in a weak voice, "My father was right too… I can't do anything without screwing it up. Aneko… I am so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this world. I'm sorry that I was the one who taught you. I'm sorry you're who you are now. I'm so so—"

Suddenly Kyoraku felt a pair of arms around him. He looked down and saw Aneko hugging him, her bandages becoming soaked with her blood. She had reopened most of her wounds because she hugged him… and she was crying. She was crying loudly, like a baby. Kyoraku couldn't help but cry as well as he hugged her back, staining his uniform even more.

He was right, of course. Aneko ran away from happiness, because she didn't believe it was hers. She ran away because she was scared. She was scared of her happiness. After fighting for so long, she didn't even realize what it was anymore. She simply ran away… took the easy way out. She needed to be told this. She had stayed in the World of the Living, because it was easier than returning home. She forced Byakuya to suppress his anger and feelings for her when she asked him to be friends, because it was easier to actually fight about it. She had gone out with Kanji, because it would just be easier to cope with having to lose Byakuya. She wished for death, because it was easier to die than to live, hurting those around her. She always took the easy way out ever since that day, because she was afraid. She never realized this before, so it was a necessity that Kyoraku had told her.

As they both hugged each other, the door to the room opened and the Squad 4 Division shinigami rushed in, trying to pull them apart, before Aneko lost too much blood. In order to hug Kyoraku, Aneko had to disconnect herself from the machine that kept her vitals in check, setting off the alarm. It was not too long before Aneko fainted in Kyoraku's arms from blood loss and he handed her over to the nurses.

He watched in silence as they replaced her stained bandages with new ones and gave her a new packet of blood. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned. It was Lady Unohana. She gestured him to walk out of the room with her.

"Captain! Captain Kyoraku! What happened in there? What's wrong with, Aneko?" Kanji shouted as Yasochika held him back from the doorway.

Kyoraku turned to Kanji in a daze, but then looked back at Unohana.

"Did you get everything you wanted to say to her out?" She asked politely.

Kyoraku chuckled and nodded his head.

She giggled and said, "That's good. I was kind of hoping you would be the one to do it. Coming from me… I think it would make it a little awkward."

Kyoraku slipped down to the floor and sat up against the wall, with a smile on his face. "You think?"

"Yeah… but I'm glad it's over now. At least, she'll be able to move on."

"I hope so… I still regret it you know…"

Lady Unohana turned to him with a confused look.

He smiled and said, looking up at her, "Not being able to protect her…"

Unohana shook her head, "You can't prevent the inevitable, Shunsui. If it was supposed to happen, it will happen."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Captain Unohana…" A young nurse said, as she walked out of the room.

Both Lady Unohana and Kyoraku looked at the nurse.

"Um… I'm sorry, but the patient has asked for pain medication. Shall I go get for her?"

Lady Unohana and Kyoraku looked at the nurse with wide eyes and then at each other. They both smiled.

Lady Unohana sighed with a smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll go get it for her. Just help in there and get Kyoraku some tea."

"Yes ma'am…"

Kyoraku laughed and titled his straw hat forward, hiding his face. "Looks like the storm has passed."

Unohana smiled and looked out the window, saying in a sweet voice, "I can't wait what the aftermath will be…"


	12. A Captain's Trial

**Author's Note: Hi! Long time, no see, readers! Come on! Two months isn't that bad! Right? **Anyway, I really don't have much to say in this one. I have no excuse this time... well maybe because I've been playing Professor Layton and whatnot, but anyway, bleh. I don't want to bore you anymore. **So please enjoy the story! And remember, please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! I don't say this enough, but I cherish every single review that you guys send me! I also love every single one of you! So please ****REVIEW! I love you and so does Aneko! Until next time! Byez~!**

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book Two, Chapter Eleven**

**Escape from Happiness**

Ukitake walked briskly through the hallways of the Squad 6 barracks, while two lower-ranked shinigami followed in equal pace. His expression was hard and serious for the job that he had been given. The time had finally arrived. Captain Kuchiki was to stand trial in front of the Central 46 council and Captain Ukitake was to deliver him. He quickly glanced behind him to one of his appointed subordinates and saw, in his hands, a pair of restraints. He shook his head at the sight of them.

Ukitake continued to walk through the many halls towards the incarceration cells where the so-called criminal was located. Although he seemed calm on the surface, his mind was racing at an unfathomable pace.

_This isn't going to end well. I already heard that Aneko's instructor already told Central 46 her statement. I don't even know what happened. God… how can things become so screwed up so fast? Aneko can't even defend herself against Byakuya because she is still with Lady Unohana and her squad. She's too hurt. Oh what am I talking about? What will happen to Byakuya? Will they take in account for his flawless record as an exemplary captain? Maybe his family name will soften his punishment? Wait! Aneko is also under the protection of the Mayako name. I know Lady Horoko won't stand to see Aneko walk away from a brawl in that condition without compensation. She's even in the Central 46! Damn it! What can I do? What can I do?_

Ukitake's unsettled mind continued to race as they finally arrived at the cells. There were several shinigami standing guard and whispering among each other, no doubt about what had happened. Ukitake, unable to stand for rumors to be spread about his student, cleared his throat loudly, making all the guards stand at attention. As he scanned the guards, he saw a small girl that he recognized from his squad. She had jet black hair and big, sad, purple eyes. It was Byakuya's little sister, Rukia.

Ukitake looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. She shouldn't be here, but he knew one cannot hold a worried sibling back, adopted or not. From the back, a tall, bulky shinigami walked forward with a set of keys attached to the waistband of his shihakusho. Ukitake nodded at him and then followed him through the door that led to all the cells. They continued to walk until they reached the very last cell.

Ukitake peered in and saw Byakuya's back. He was sitting on a wooden chair, the only thing that was given to him in the cell, in silence. As usual, he was sitting with perfect posture, but Ukitake's eyes narrowed. He was looking down… at his hands. Ukitake continued to watch in silence as the bulky shinigami unlocked the cell door.

As the loud noise of the door creaking open broke the silence, Byakuya lifted his head and casually slipped something into his sleeve, unbeknownst that Ukitake was still watching, taking note of the gesture. Byakuya turned to look at Ukitake with emotionless eyes.

"It's time, Byakuya. The Central 46 Council would like to see you." Ukitake said, seriously.

Without saying a word, Byakuya stood up and walked towards the door, but before he exited the cell, he stopped and held his wrists out.

_He's still one for procedure… even at a time like this… _Ukitake thought.

Ukitake turned to one of the subordinate shinigami that had the restraints and nodded to him. He quickly went about locking both Byakuya's hands in place and handing the other cord to his partner. Byakuya looked down and tested the tightness that wrapped around his wrists. His eyes narrowed, but it wasn't long before he regained his unreadable expression.

The lower-ranked shinigami stepped back as Byakuya walked out of the cell. The bulky shinigami closed the door behind Byakuya and, being that he was from Squad 6, he bowed lowly to his captain, out of respect. Byakuya didn't even acknowledge the bow as he turned to Ukitake, who sighed.

Ukitake stepped forward, beside Byakuya, as everyone watched him intently. Byakuya's eyes widened only so slightly as Ukitake began to search his person… especially his sleeves.

"Sorry, Byakuya. It's only procedure." Ukitake reassured him, noticing his eyes.

Suddenly, Ukitake felt something small and solid in one of Byakuya's sleeves. He looked down as he took out the peculiar object.

* * *

The room was dark and the air was still. Byakuya stood in a bright spotlight in the middle of this gloomy room. He could only see a few silhouettes move around in the background and hear the mumbling voices of men. The feeling of many pairs of eyes bore through his being harshly, but he kept his composure in check, just what was expected of the stoic captain of Squad 6.

He stood there quietly, shifting his gaze to the two shinigami that stood a little more forward on each side of him. They had accompanied him out of the Division 6 cells and to where he was now… the Central 46 trial room.

To think, a captain incarcerated in his own division's prison. When word got around that the great Captain Kuchiki had broken the rules, most of his subordinates were in a state of shock. Even his lieutenant couldn't believe his ear or eyes, even when he heard the report and saw his captain sitting on the lone wooden chair in the middle of the cell.

It was a joke, right? No. It wasn't. He was now there, standing in silence, for his crimes against Aneko Mayako. It was his time to face the Central 46 for his actions. It was time for him to face the consequences. Never in his life would he imagine that he would stand before the council in such conditions and in… restraints.

Byakuya looked down and twisted his wrists ever so slightly in the wooden handcuffs, making the cord that was attached to its side pull slightly. The shinigami, who was holding the other end of the cord, glanced over at the great captain with a look of worry in his eyes. However, the next second, he looked back forward to the council, awaiting orders. Byakuya sighed and continued to wait until a voice shattered the stifling silence.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squadron 6, you have been brought here today before the council to address your crimes against the shinigami student and noble child, Aneko Mayako. How do you plea?" The voice sounded loudly.

Byakuya looked up from his spot, but because of the spotlight, he could not see who had spoken to him. His slate grey eyes scanned the shadows in front of him and took a deep breath in.

"Guilty. Of all charges." His pale lips moved, sounding off each syllable and letter.

There was a frenzy of whispering after he spoke those words. Byakuya's eyes continued to shift, trying to catch any hint of a decision, but their voices were too jumbled for him to make out anything significant. He sighed once more and continued.

"I will not deny my actions against Aneko Mayako nor will I stand here to grovel for pardon. I am fully prepared to accept any consequence that befits my situation." Byakuya said, but then took in another deep breath, "Even if it means the termination of my position as captain."

The council gasped and yet another frenzy of whispering occurred once more. Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. It was awhile before the council was settled down by a stern female voice.

"Oh, please, Captain Kuchiki. We would appreciate if you stopped the overdramatic performance for the council. I deal enough with that in the chambers when the council is only among themselves. We don't need an outsider to bring it in as well. Termination is not even an option right now."

"It's Lady Horoko…" Byakuya heard one of the guarding shinigami whisper.

He simply sighed and continued to listen to the conversation among the council members.

"Councilman Mayako, you're late." A deep male voice said, sternly.

"Forgive me for my tardiness. I was over at the hospital to check on Ms. Aneko's condition and find out Captain Unohana's ruling. It turns out she's going to pull through. Of course, she will be required physical therapy and a lot of rest, but she'll still pull through. So that levitates Captain Kuchiki's punishment quite a lot, don't you agree?"

There was silence and Lady Horoko continued her report.

"To add to the good news, I have discussed it with both Ms. Aneko and the teacher that was in charge of the training exercise again and both have agreed not to press charges."

"But he still went out of line. He purposely drew his sword against an unarmed student at the academy. He also released his zanpakuto when no instruction to do so was given. No war time order was given to any shinigami during the time of the battle. He blatantly broke the number one rule of restraint that is given to all the shinigami in the Gotei 13." A male voice broke out, interrupting Lady Horoko.

"He also drew his sword in contempt. He fought to kill. We cannot oversee that." Another voice grunted from the right side.

"Nor can we ignore the fact that Captain Kuchiki has been an upstanding member of the Gotei 13 and can always rely on him especially to uphold the law no matter the circumstance. That is what he is known for throughout the force." Another council member argued.

"Besides, it wasn't as if Captain Kuchiki was not goaded on. Ms. Aneko purposely provoked him to draw his sword. It is not entirely his fault." Lady Horoko added.

"Oh, so should we also punish your heir as well, Lady Horoko? Is that what you are insinuating?" One of the council members snapped. "She's already in enough trouble as is. And now that we are on the topic of that sniveling little brat, I say we banish Ms. Aneko rather than punish one of the finest captains in the Gotei 13."

"Hold your tongue, councilman! You have no right to place that vote down in front of the accused!" Lady Horoko snapped back with equal disgust in her voice.

Byakuya heard a deep voice from the center of the room speak out, "That is enough. Lady Horoko, it seems you are unbiased to the decision, but you are still lucky that you are not excused from this particular trial, because of your connection with Ms. Aneko. So if you would like to continue to sit through this, I would suggest you keep silent before I change my mind. Is this Captain Kuchiki's first offense?"

Lady Horoko cleared her throat, the sound of pages being flipped through as she did, before saying, "Yes sir. Our records show of no previous acts by the captain. This would be his first major offense."

There was silence. Nothing stirred in the trial room as the head counselor shifted in his chair. Byakuya sensed that they had come to a decision. With his grey eyes piercing straight ahead into the darkness, he kept his calm composure, awaiting an answer. There were a few coughs, then more silence, before the deep voice spoke once more.

"After reviewing the severity of your crime against your behavior in the Gotei 13, I have come to a decision as to what your punishment will be, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. After much consideration, your punishment is of the following…"

* * *

"Onee-chan! Stop cheating! It's not fair!" Etsu shrilled in annoyance.

Aneko laughed loudly, patting the little girl on the head gently. She placed down her hand of cards on the bed sheet and stretched out, yawning widely. Unlike her usual flamboyant kimono or the standard shinigami uniform, the young Mayako donned the hospital's white yukata that was wrapped around her elegant pale body… not that it could be seen or anything under all the bandage.

"Etsu, aren't you bored of this game already?" Aneko sighed, scratching the back of her head. "We've played it a million times already. I do need my rest, too, my dear."

"No way! I have to win at least once!" Etsu whined, taking Aneko's hand of cards and reshuffling them in the pile.

Aneko giggled and leaned over to kiss Etsu on the forehead. It had already been two weeks since she was admitted into the hospital from the whole Kuchiki incident and although that time would be more than sufficient enough for any wounds under the care of Lady Unohana to heal completely, Aneko was still covered in multiple bandages that still needed to be replaced every now and then. Everything but her face was completely covered to conceal the millions of cuts and deep wounds that Aneko inflicted from the battle. Although not all the wounds were cut deep to leave a fatal impression, most of them did slice and sever the nerves needed to move. This alone left Aneko almost paralyzed in bed. To top it off, the amount of spiritual energy she had left was depressing.

Aneko sighed and smiled, looking out her open window. She was quite aware of her horrible position, but she felt as if she need not allow many to hear of it. The only ones informed were all of her nurses, Lady Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, and Lady Horoko. Why make others worry when she was going to be healed anyway?

Aneko sighed, but then felt a pang of pain shoot through her right arm. She flinched biting her bottom lips hard.

"Etsu, can you please call one of the attending nurses here? I think it's about time I needed my pain medication."

"Yes, Onee-chan. I'll be right back."

However, Etsu didn't even get a chance to jump off the bed when Kanji came barging through the door to the room. He was wearing his normal shihakusho underneath the standard Division 12 lab coat. In one hand was a packed lunch and the other, a bouquet of daisies. Aneko gave him a small smile at the sight of the daisies, but then she flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Aneko! Are you awake?"

Aneko let out an exasperated sigh as she said, "If I had been sleeping, that would've woken me up either way."

"Sorry, love." Kanji chuckled, walking over to her bedside, leaning down and kissing her on the lips lovingly.

As he straightened back up, he blushed a little and said, "I'll never get tired of that, you know."

Aneko gave him a small smile and looked back at the flowers, "Are those for me?"

Kanji laughed and placed the flowers on her lap, "Yup. I went into the Rukongai just for them. You like them?"

"What a sweet gesture. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kanji said, happily, watching the love of his life lift the bouquet up to her nose and smell them.

"Kanji-kun, did you bring me anything?" Etsu said, sweetly, tugging at his lab robe and in turn, popping him out of his daydream of Aneko.

He looked at the small girl and laughed, even louder, "Of course, I did. I brought all of us a healthy lunch today. We can eat together… just like a happy family."

Aneko's eyes flicked open wide as he said the word, 'family.' She peered over the bouquet of daisies, watching Kanji drag over a chair from the side of the room to her bedside.

_Godammit… here he goes again… _Aneko thought, sighing.

_I told you he wouldn't let that go… _A soft voice responded. _He really wants to start a family with you and with all these hints, he's hoping you'll catch on._

Aneko let out a chuckle, glancing over to a small white crystal butterfly that landed on the windowsill. _I don't know how it works in your world, Monshirochou, but a guy has to propose first before even thinking about that._

_You know, he's thinking about it… Don't lie to yourself._ Monshirochou said, in a mocking manner, before her butterfly form melted away.

Aneko sighed. She still had enough spiritual energy to communicate with her zanpakuto, but releasing her was another story.

"Aneko, what do you want? You want the fish dish or the vegetable dish?" Kanji asked, watching her intently.

"Vegetable, please."

"Aneko, you must really get some more food in your system. More than vegetables." Kanji sighed, handing her the vegetable bento box.

"Then why do you make me a vegetable dish every day?"

"Because I know you won't eat the fish…" Kanji said, frowning.

Aneko smirked. "I never said I would not eat the fish. You're the one who gives me an option."

"Wait. What?"

Aneko broke her chopsticks and took a bite out of the rice square, before saying. "Your option of fish or vegetable? I choose vegetable because I prefer vegetable over fish."

"Then if I made you a fish dish, you'd eat it, right?"

"Of course."

"Then tomorrow, I'll make you a fish dish." Kanji said, grinning widely.

"But I want vegetable…" Aneko said, nonchalantly.

"Aneko!"

Kanji scratched his head and pouted at Aneko, who looked at him with a small smile. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his. She squeezed it tightly and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for your lunches." Aneko whispered, quietly, before sitting back in her bed and continuing her lunch.

Kanji blushed and looked at her with wide eyes. He gave her one of those goofy grins and chuckled, like a little embarrassed schoolboy. He began to eat his own food.

It wasn't long until someone entered the room with a friendly hello, "Well, I didn't expect to see a party in here."

Kanji, Etsu, and Aneko turned and saw Lady Unohana standing there at the doorway with her lieutenant.

"Good afternoon, Captain Unohana." Aneko said, politely. "How are you doing, today?"

"I should be asking you that question, Aneko." She giggled. "But I'm doing quite well. Thank you. I'm not as busy as I thought I would be. Isane, can you give me Aneko's charts?"

"Yes ma'am." Isane said, happily, as she took out a folder from a box on the wall.

Taking the folder from Isane, Unohana leafed through the pages and scanned the progress that was written on the sheets.

"How's the pain, Aneko?" She asked as she continued to scan.

"Bearable. The medication works well, but when they wear off, it's a horrible feeling.

"And the wounds? Can you move properly without opening any of them up?"

"Most of the wounds. My chest wounds are a bit harder to keep intact, but I manage during physical therapy."

"And how's that going for you? The physical therapy I mean…"

"I can walk the length of the hospital without help, but with a lot of pain included. I haven't tried to flash-stepping yet, though."

"I doubt you can… with your spiritual energy."

"It's increased a tad bit. Monshirochou still contacts me here and there…"

"That's good. I'm glad Byakuya's blades didn't cut off any of pathways to your hakusui, the source of your spiritual energy, nor did he cut off the saketsu, the booster. You'll be able to regain your spiritual energy in no time then." Unohana sighed, closing the folder. "But I'm glad you're feeling better."

"We have your pain medication as well. I'm sorry if it was late." Isane said, politely, placing a tray of pills and water on Aneko's bedside table.

"It's alright. The pain isn't that bad yet. Thank you." Aneko sighed, happily, immediately taking the pills and drinking the water in one gulp.

"If that's all, I'll leave you all to your lunch." Unohana said, with a small smile.

She turned to go, but before she could leave the room, Aneko stopped her.

"Captain Unohana… any word on Captain Kuchiki?"

Unohana turned to her with wide eyes. Kanji stopped his chopsticks that were holding a small fish midway from the bento to his open mouth. His eyes were wide. Everyone in the room looked at Aneko.

After a bit of thought, Unohana shook her head with a smile and said, "No, Aneko. There's no major news about Byakuya. He's still under house arrest for another two weeks. That and continuing his duty as Captain. I hear his lieutenant still has his zanpakuto under his possession."

"Oh." Aneko said with a sigh.

Kanji took a bite out of the fish and with a frustrating tone, he said, "I can't believe he only got one month house arrest and probation. He should have had a bigger punishment, but what can you do? He's an aristocrat."

"Kanji!" Aneko snapped. "Hold your tongue. Aren't you forgetting I'm an aristocrat, too."

"Yeah… by adoption."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Aneko, it doesn't count. You aren't coddled and babied because of your blood or family name, which the council is clearly doing for him."

Aneko rolled her eyes, the conversation between her and Kyoraku flashing briefly in her mind, before saying, "Didn't you ever think that it may have something to do with Byakuya actually being one of the best and strongest captains in the Gotei 13?"

"It's a possibility… I guess." Kanji said, his brow furrowing as he looked at Aneko. "But what the fuck do you care? Why are you trying to defend him when he almost took your life, huh?"

Aneko blinked at Kanji, out of fury, and shook her head. "I'm not going to justify that with an answer."

"Why not?" Kanji snapped, placing his bento box on Aneko's empty pill tray. "Why the fuck shouldn't I, who is your boyfriend by the way, ask why you are trying to protect the jackass who almost killed you? Do I have to remind you why you're here, Aneko?"

"Oh my…" Unohana sighed, signaling to Isane.

Isane nodded and walked over to pick up Etsu, along with her bento box. She walked over to Unohana, who smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"This isn't going to be a good place for you to stay, dear. Why don't you keep Isane and I company in my office? We'll eat lunch together." Unohana said, in a kind voice.

Etsu looked back at Aneko, who was still arguing with Kanji, and nodded. Unohana smiled and patted the small girl on the head. She then turned and walked out of the room, Isane following close behind.

"Now look what you did." Aneko sighed. "Are you happy now?"

"No. I'm not actually. I don't understand how you can forgive that man so fucking easily."

"Can you please stop cursing, Kanji? Or is your mouth too crude for you to stop?"

"Well I see my mouth isn't too crude for you to kiss, so no I don't think I want to stop."

"Oh, stop it! You're being immature."

"Aneko, just tell me. Why you still care for that heartless man? I don't understand you!"

"You wouldn't understand, Kanji."

"Ane—"

"Kanji, just. Drop. It!" Aneko shouted, sounding out each word.

Kanji watch as Aneko placed her bento box down on her lap and turned to look out her window. It was a cloudy and depressing day. It looked like it was going to rain. He sighed and continued to look at her, his eyes slowly going down. He traced her face structure to her tiny chin, down her slender neck, but stopped at the base. He scratched the back of his head.

"You're not wearing that pretty necklace you always wear."

Aneko flinched at the sound of his calm voice, but sighed, "I must have lost it or misplaced it somewhere."

"Your neck is so empty without it."

Aneko turned to him and saw sadness in his eyes. She looked down at her chest and touched the area where the cherry blossom pendant sat before she lost it. She had realized that her necklace was missing the first day of physical therapy. Aneko had reached for it when the pain was too tremendous for her. She soon collapsed afterwards. Aneko sighed.

"You think?"

"Yeah… I had noticed it was gone a long time ago. I knew you were going to be depressed it was gone, so I…"

Kanji looked up and saw Aneko staring at him. Her big purple eyes bearing into his. He was paralyzed by her beautiful stare. After awhile, her brow furrowed and gave him a confused look.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just your eyes." Kanji sputtered, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kanji whispered, as he began to get something out of his pocket. "Anyway, as I was saying, I got yo—"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door behind them. Aneko looked up as Kanji sighed deeply and turned around to see who knocked. It was Isane.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Aneko."

"It's fine. Sorry about the fighting…"

"It's okay. It was nice to have Etsu as company for lunch." Isane giggled, as Etsu walked back into the room with an empty bento box and a lollipop.

Aneko returned Etsu's smile as she showed her the lollipop.

"Anyway, there's someone here to see you, Aneko. I'll let her in, okay?"

"Oh… okay." Aneko said, in surprise.

Isane walked out and turned to someone outside the door. She smiled widely and nodded her head.

"That's weird. I wasn't expecting anyone to visit. Only you two. And Lady Horoko usually picks up Etsu at night." Aneko said.

Kanji sighed and looked up at the clock. He then stood up and placed the chair back in its place.

"I have to return to the Squad 12 barracks now. Captain Kurotsuchi has me doing inventory today."

"Okay. Be careful."

Kanji nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Aneko on the lips, but as he did, she slightly turned her head so he caught the corner of her mouth. Kanji stood back up and looked at her with wide shocked eyes, but she was still deep in thought as to who would want to visit her. He frowned. Then a small feminine voice was heard from the door.

"Miss Aneko Mayako?"

Aneko, Kanji, and Etsu looked up to where the voice came from. Kanji gave out a small gasp. Standing at the doorway in front of Isane was Byakuya's little sister, Rukia Kuchiki.


End file.
